Confronto de Gerações
by BrendaHPMMPP
Summary: Por acidente, Harry de 16 anos viaja no tempo até 1977, mas nada sai como planejado. Lily Evans é extremamente desconfiada e quase imediatamente toda a verdade é revelada, só que infelizmente não só para os personagens do bem. Voldemort resolve então matar o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu antes que ele tenha a chance de sobreviver. Ideia muito utilizada, mas enredo diferente e não-clichê.
1. Transferência

**Confronto de Gerações**

**DISCLAIMER**: Harry Potter e nada que possa ser reconhecido nessa história me pertencem, e sim à genial J.K. Rowling.

**SHIPPERS**: James/Lily, futuramente Remus/Tonks e implícito Ron/Hermione. Sem Gina, muito obrigada.

**RESUMO: **A tradicional ideia de volta no tempo, mas esperançosamente com uma diferente abordagem. Aqui, James e Lily estão no começo de uma amizade no início do sétimo ano. Harry Potter viaja no tempo acidentalmente após entrar em contato com um artefato que pertencera a sua mãe, no entanto o que ela queria que fosse mudado no ano de 1977? Como Harry poderia viver sem afetar sua própria linha temporal? Ou, principalmente, será que ele vai querer não alterar nada? A decisão dele afetará todos os rumos da história como nós as conhecemos, já que seu segredo não será mantido por muito tempo e ele será forçado a tomar uma nova atitude. História narrada em terceira pessoa, com pontos de vistas alternados entre Lily e Harry, e eventualmente outro personagem.

**SPOILERS**: Nesse ponto todo mundo já leu todos os livros, não? Assim, apesar dos eventos acontecerem com Harry no início de seu sexto ano, os spoilers são de todos os sete livros.

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **Particularmente obcecada por histórias com viagens no tempo, resolvi me arriscar em uma própria para tentar abordar temas que em minha opinião são deixados de lados em outras fanfics desse tipo. Provavelmente estou escrevendo tarde demais e pouquíssimas pessoas irão de fato ler a história que eu quero contar, mas quando os personagens tomam vida própria em sua cabeça, você não tem como não escrever. Espero que gostem e se alguém por acaso resolver ler, comente!

**Capítulo 1** – Transferência OU _Porque não devemos aceitar presentes de estranhos em tempos de guerra_

Lily Evans estava longe de ser uma garota muito paciente. No entanto, enquanto estava sentada na beira do lago por mais de 20 minutos esperando seus colegas, ela não pode deixar de sorrir. A verdade era que ela conhecia os quatro bem demais para idealizar qualquer tipo de pontualidade vinda deles, e depois de tanto tempo de férias ela não podia evitar se sentir levemente nostálgica. Isso era tão típico, tão _Hogwarts!_ E no verão ela sentira falta de qualquer coisa que a lembrasse, mesmo que vagamente, do mundo Bruxo. Com sua irmã obstinada a ignorá-la toda vez que alguma de suas "anormalidades" era citada, ela optou pela paz. Era muito mais fácil se fazer de Trouxa nesses pequenos períodos, conseguindo assim trocar algumas palavras com Petúnia.

A garota não teria sido tão condescendente assim em outros períodos. Ela provavelmente teria feito o contrário, em uma tentativa pífia que sua irmã a aceitasse como ela é. Porém, depois dos desastrosos eventos do ano anterior, Petúnia era a única pessoa que lhe sobrara e Lily estava decidida a não perder o que restou de sua família. Uma vez na vida, ela ouviu o conselho da mãe e, se alguém teria que ceder, esse alguém seria ela.

Lily foi retirada dos seus pensamentos quando um garoto parou na sua frente, segurando fortemente as laterais do corpo, o rosto corado pelo esforço e a respiração entrecortada.

- Quem diria! – Ela ironizou, revirando os olhos enquanto o menino praticamente despencava ao seu lado. – Sirius Black fora de forma?

- Ah, cala boca. – Ele cortou rispidamente, ainda falando com dificuldade. – Queria ver como _você _estaria depois de ter corrido o trajeto todo da Torre de Astronomia até aqui.

- O que você estava fazendo na Tor... – Lily balançou a cabeça, desistindo de perguntar. Era óbvio que qualquer que fosse a resposta ela não iria gostar e estava um pouco cedo pra discutir com o Maroto. – Enfim, espero que você tenha uma boa desculpa para ter me deixado vinte minutos esperando aqui em baixo, sozinha. Cadê sua gangue, por sinal? É praticamente um milagre te ver sozinho.

- Evans, - Sirius rebateu, ainda respirando com dificuldade, erguendo uma mão para que a menina se calasse – assim que eu voltar ao normal.

Lily riu, deixando que Sirius respirasse profundamente algumas vezes. Quando sua respiração voltou ao normal, ela concluiu que era seguro voltar a perguntar.

- Então?

- Primeiramente, eu não tenho _uma gangue_. Os três idiotas que eu chamo de amigos tiveram um imprevisto com a Minnie que nem me peça para explicar. Aparentemente envolve um aluno novo e eu fui encarregado de vir até aqui te fazer companhia enquanto eles estão presos por lá.

- Aluno novo? – Lily franziu a sobrancelha. Ela era, ao lado de James, Monitora-Chefe. Qualquer caso extraordinário como uma transferência de última hora deveria ser imediatamente repassada aos dois. Então por que Lupin e Pettigrew? Por Merlin, _Pettigrew! – _Você o viu? Como ele é? Menina ou menino?

Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha e voltou a adquirir seu ar naturalmente malicioso agora que não estava mais tendo um colapso por ar.

- Interessada?

- Obviamente. – Lily abriu um largo sorriso antes de revirar os olhos mais uma vez. Era impressionante o quanto ela repetia esse simples gesto quando estava perto de Sirius. Ela o empurrou gentilmente no ombro, fazendo-o rir. Lily não podia negar que sentira falta dele. – Viu ou não viu?

- Nah. – Ele negou com um gesto de mão. Então, se deitou na grama, encarando-a de um jeito muito estranho. E quando ele falou, seu tom era tão assustadoramente sério que fez com que ele parecesse outra pessoa. – Como foram as férias?

- Nem tão ruins, na verdade. Tuney fez um enorme esforço para não entrar no meu caminho, isso poupou muitas brigas.

- Bom. – Ele falou, visivelmente incomodado por ter de tocar em um assunto tão delicado. Sirius Black não era uma pessoa de muito tato ou senso, e falar de assuntos como o primeiro verão de Lily sem os pais provavelmente não era algo que ele queria. Assim, ele ter entrado no tema significava muito para a menina.

Lily sabia que Sirius tinha uma vida familiar bem mais complicada que a dela. No entanto, eles nunca haviam conversado verdadeiramente sobre o assunto, o que a garota entendia perfeitamente. Por muitas vezes ela tentou fazê-lo desabafar, mas James sempre a cortou. Sirius era assim. E esse seu jeito fechado e rebelde não iria mudar tão facilmente.

- E vocês? Espero que a casa dos Potter ainda esteja em pé.

Sirius visivelmente relaxou com a mudança de assunto, abrindo um largo sorriso de quem fez coisa errada.

- Continua em pé. Abalada, mas inteira.

- É, então é verdade o que andam dizendo...

- O quê?

- Você sabe. Sobre os Marotos não serem mais os mesmos e tudo mais.

Sirius se sentou abruptamente, o queixo caindo. Ele então forçou uma cômica cara de ofendido.

- Quem está falando isso? Nós estamos melhores do que nunca, esperem só para ver o que... – Ele balançou a cabeça, antes que mencionasse algo incriminador na frente da menina. – Opa, melhor não falar nada na frente da senhorita certinha.

- Melhor mesmo, Black.

Por alguns minutos, eles ficaram quietos ali. Lily fazendo o dever de Transfiguração, enquanto Sirius apenas encarava o Lago, parecendo entediado. Sirius _sempre _parecia entediado.

-Lils?

Lily ergueu os olhos de seu pergaminho, hesitante.

- Hm?

- Você sabe que não precisa fazer isso, não é? É o primeiro dia de aula! Não temos Transfiguração até o final da semana.

Lily se sentiu tentada a protestar, quiçá até estimulá-lo a fazer a tarefa ele também. Mas ela sabia que Sirius era tão malditamente bom em Transfiguração que provavelmente faria tudo aquilo em minutos sem nem prestar atenção. Então ela jogou a pena para o lado e suspirou, se sentando de maneira mais confortável. Queria aproveitar um pouco para conversar com Sirius, matar o tempo perdido...

Ok, quem ela estava tentando enganar? Todo mundo sabia o que ela queria perguntar.

- E o James?

Um leve sorriso brincou nos lábios de Sirius, e Lily sabia muito bem a quantidade de frases maliciosas que deviam estar rodando a cabeça dele desde então. No entanto, de uma forma completamente não-Sirius e provavelmente em respeito à recém-adquirida amizade – por mais bizarra que ela fosse – ele apenas falou:

- Está bem. Ele estava morrendo pra descer e te ver antes da McGonagall pará-lo. Patético, se você quer minha opinião.

Lily tentou conter o sorriso, em vão. Ele queria vê-la. Ele estava _morrendo _para encontrá-la.

- Eu não quero. – Ela riu. Ele deu de ombros, sem nem olhar para a menina. – Espero que eles não demorem.

- Com saudades, Evans?

Sim.

- Não. Só quero poder ir pro Salão Comunal logo, está calor demais isso aqui hoje. – Ela lançou um olhar frustrado para o sol, como se diante de um olhar intimidador ele fosse enfraquecer. Franzindo o cenho, ela continuou. – Por que a gente combinou de se encontrar aqui, primeiramente? O Salão Comunal é tão aconchegante, encantador, fresquinho...!

Sirius revirou os olhos.

- Foi ideia do Prongs. Jogue-o no lago quando ele chegar aqui.

- Tentador. – Lily assentiu, pensativa. – Mas, bem, aí ele se ia refrescar e nós continuaríamos torrando nesse maldito sol. Sério, Sirius, pra que magia se não tem nada que a gente possa fazer pra não morrer queimado?

- Não seja tão dramática, Evans. – Sirius colocou os braços para trás sob a cabeça e fechou os olhos, obviamente nem um pouco incomodado com o calor. – Você sempre pode conjurar uma tenda.

- Conjurar uma _tenda, _Sirius? Não é como se eu conseguisse conjurar uma coisa desse tamanho. Muito menos você! – Sirius abriu um olho e ergueu a sobrancelha, sugestivamente. E Lily, conhecendo-o como ela o fazia, não pode deixar de pensar que talvez ele realmente conseguisse. Maldito Black e sua inteligência não merecida!

Lily bufou e voltou a pegar seu pergaminho e pena. Era melhor voltar a fazer o dever, enquanto Sirius aparentemente dormia. Por um instante, ela conseguiu realmente se concentrar em Transfiguração.

Por um pequeno instante.

- Hey, Lils. – Lily ergueu a cabeça para encontrar um sorridente James Potter encarando-a. Ela imediatamente colocou seus materiais de lado.

- Hm, oi. – Ela falou, timidamente. Ao seu lado, Sirius parecia totalmente desperto e já estava sentado. James se largou ao lado de Lily, da mesma maneira que Sirius.

- Prongs, - Sirius cumprimentou, acenando a cabeça. Ele parecia imediatamente mil vezes mais descontraído. Lily achava engraçado o efeito que um tinha sobre o outro. – não dava pra demorar mais não?

James lançou-o um sorriso de desculpas e voltou sua atenção para a ruiva.

- Tudo bem, Lily?

- Tudo. – Ela assentiu. – Estaria bem melhor se vocês não tivessem me deixado vinte longos minutos esperando suas ilustres presenças...

- Vinte minutos? Mas... Mas eu... Eu mandei Padfoot atrás de você assim que a McGonagall me parou! – Ele protestou.

- Tive que ir conferir como estava tudo na Torre de Astronomia. – Black explicou.

- Será que eu quero saber o que tem na Torre de Astronomia?

- Não, não, Lils. Muita coisa pro seus ouvidos inocentes. – Sirius deu tapinhas no ombro da garota.

- E deu tudo certo? – James perguntou, olhando apreensivo para o melhor amigo.

- Fala sério, Prongs! Você está falando com Sirius Black, o que poderia dar errado?

- É exatamente _essa _a minha preocupação. – James implicou. – E Lily, me desculpa, se eu soubesse que o Pads não ia chegar a tempo, eu mesmo tinha vin..

- James, - Lily ergueu uma mão para pará-lo – eu só estava brincando.

James pareceu sem graça. Instintivamente, sua mão correu para seu cabelo. Por alguns minutos, os três ficaram calados, Lily levemente constrangida. Ela odiava o clima que rolava toda vez que ela e James estavam juntos. Eles sempre pareciam embaraçados com alguma coisa, algo pesado no ar. James, principalmente, parecia sempre estar se contendo perto dela, como se quisesse provar alguma coisa, ou tivesse medo de fazer ou falar algo errado. Logo, os tais silêncios entre os dois estavam cada vez mais longos. Porém, nenhum silêncio é longo o suficiente quando você tem Sirius Black na sua vida. Foi ele que o quebrou, mais uma vez. Óbvio.

- Então, essa pessoa transferida. Você a conheceu? Quais as chances dela ser uma gostosa?

Lily revirou os olhos. _De novo._

- Bem, mas vejam só, Sirius Black cansou de brincar com os brinquedos de Hogwarts e está atrás do novo brinquedo importado!

- Com ciúmes, Lils? – Sirius brincou. A menina empurrou o ombro dele de leve mais uma vez, quase que de forma carinhosa. – Você sabe que eu sou somente seu, não sabe?

- Óbvio. Por sinal, quem era a última menina que você estava ficando para eu ir dar a notícia que ela já era? _"O problema não é você, é ele!"._ Sério, eu preciso preparar um novo discurso de consolo para confortar a pobre menina.

Sirius adquiriu um ar sério e fez uma cara de fingida gratidão.

- Eu nunca te agradecerei o suficiente por esses momentos, Evans. – Ele falou, solenemente.

James riu, trocando um olhar divertido com Lily, como se dissesse "_ele não tem jeito mesmo!"_

- Bom, Padfoot, sinto ser eu a te dar a triste notícia, mas nosso novo colega não é uma ela, e sim um ele.

Sirius forçou uma cara de dor que Lily meramente ignorou. Agora ela estava curiosa.

- E você o encontrou?

- Não, Professor Dumbledore só pediu pra gente mostrar Hogwarts para ele e ajudar a enturmá-lo com todo mundo. Aparentemente ele estava preocupado porque o menino vai ficar no nosso dormitório.

- Preocupação válida. – Sirius assentiu furiosamente.

- Ele estava no Salão Comunal. Moony foi buscá-lo para nos encontrar aqui em baixo enquanto eu vim encontrar a Lil– vocês.

- E o Pettigrew? – A garota questionou, fingindo não ter entendido o que ele quase disse.

- Ficou para conversar com a Professora McGonagall sobre aulas particulares em Transfiguração. Você sabe como ele precisa melhorar as notas se quiser mesmo ser Auror.

Lily sorriu, lembrando com carinho do novo amigo. Peter era, infelizmente, o menos brilhante dos Marotos. No entanto, queria seguir os passos dos melhores amigos e se tornar Auror, e estava se esforçando muito para conseguir realizar esse sonho. Lily estava o ajudando desde o ano anterior e o único motivo pelo qual ela não desistia de tentar ensiná-lo alguma coisa era o enorme carinho que ela sentia por ele já que, francamente, o garoto era um pesadelo em Transfiguração. Não que Lily fosse uma gênia na matéria ou algo assim, pelo contrário. Ela o ajudava mais no quesito da confiança e autoestima. Peter era extremamente inseguro e viver na sombra de três amigos brilhantes colaborava muito para isso. Assim, Lily fazia o seu máximo para ajudá-lo do seu jeito, sempre sentindo que tinha uma dívida de gratidão com o garoto. Não só com ele, mas com os quatro Marotos.

Lily nunca foi fã dos quatro, verdade, muito pelo contrário. Na realidade, era uma das poucas pessoas na escola que não beijava o chão que eles pisavam. Hogwarts sempre achou os Marotos sensacionais, por motivos que Lily não entendia ou tentava não enxergar. Determinada a se focar só no lado ruim deles, ela tentou se manter distante. Contudo, essa era uma difícil missão quando todos eram da mesma Casa e do mesmo ano. A convivência era intensa, ela querendo ou não. E mesmo determinada a não ser mais uma _fã, _ela não podia fingir que não os conhecia. Lily colocou na cabeça que odiava James Potter, por mais que isso não fosse verdade e ódio fosse uma palavra forte demais.

Ódio denota sentimento e Lily não tinha nenhum sentimento pelos quatro. Ou pelo menos era o que ela dizia. Porém, com a rotina, ela foi aos poucos aprendendo a lidar com eles e a tolerá-los. Não dava pra negar que lá pro meio do sexto ano eles já estavam um pouco próximos. Não exatamente amigos, mas colegas que eram civis uns com os outros. E foi exatamente nesse ano que tudo mudou.

Foi no Natal. _Justamente _no Natal, o quão irônico isso soa? A ruiva não esperava, óbvio que não. Ninguém aguarda uma tragédia, por mais que em tempos de guerra você saiba que a possibilidade de seu mundinho de conto de fadas cair por terra da noite para o dia é alta. No entanto, sempre achamos que essas coisas acontecem com os outros, nunca com a gente. Foi um baque pra Lily. Foi um trauma pra James. E mesmo Sirius, o Sr-Eu-Não-Me-Importo-Com-Nada não conseguiu se fingir de impassível.

Com tudo que aconteceu no meio desse fatídico ano, eles se aproximaram. Os Marotos a ajudaram a passar por tudo como nunca ninguém jamais a ajudara. A convivência era cada vez mais intensa e menos pontual, o carinho de um pelo outro crescia notavelmente e de maneira rápida. Lily finalmente conhecia o que existia naqueles meninos que encantava a todos enquanto eles viram através da fachada de certinha que ela orgulhosamente esbanjava. Lily nunca em sua vida conhecera amigos tão leais, e não havia como não admirar uma relação tão única. Os quatro eram impressionantes, uma cumplicidade e irmandade que ela mal sabia que existia. Sirius e James, principalmente, eram complementos um do outro.

Eles não perceberam quando exatamente viraram amigos. Talvez já estivesse escrito, era o que a menina gostava de pensar, tentando se imaginar em um dos livros que ela tão apaixonadamente lia e relia. O fato é que aconteceu e ela sabia muito bem que o pedido para que os meninos tratassem Lily de forma especial partira de James. Bem, os sentimentos do Maroto por ela eram óbvios há muito tempo, mas ela não se importava quem pedira o quê, e sim o que aquela aproximação aparentemente inofensiva virou. Em tão pouco tempo – os eventos trágicos foram no meio do sexto ano e eles estavam agora no início do sétimo – eles eram uma estranha forma de amigos. James brincava que Lily havia adotado Sirius, Peter e Remus já que ela era sempre tão protetora em relação a eles. Mas a garota no fundo sabia que quem tinha sido _adotada _fora ela. Afinal, havia sido aceita em um grupo extremamente fechado, e mesmo que ela não fosse e nunca conseguisse ser tão próxima como o quarteto – Merlin, eles pareciam a mesma pessoa! –, surgiu a amizade. Estranha, mas verdadeira. E de amizade – ou melhor, de perca de amizades – ela entendia bem. Lily balançou a cabeça. Não era a hora de pensar em Severus.

Ela ainda tinha suas inseparáveis duas melhores amigas. Mas sempre que ela se cansava de toda aquela aura _menininha_, ela tinha um grupo diferente a quem recorrer. Um grupo que a cada dia ela gostava mais. Remus com sua paciência, Peter com sua doçura, Sirius com sua alegria e James... Bem, James com tudo que ela podia querer. Quando estava com eles, ela até mesmo se esquecia de toda a tragédia que ela vivera há tão pouco tempo, se esquecia da guerra e de que ela, em sua condição de Nascida Trouxa, era o alvo principal. Lily simplesmente se divertia, isso e mais nada.

- Lily? Você está pelo menos nos ouvindo? – James chamou a atenção da garota, um sorriso brincando no canto dos lábios.

- Não. – Ela confessou, abrindo um leve sorriso para ele. Mais uma vez, ela balançou a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos. – Desculpa, me perdi pensando aqui. No que vocês estavam falando?

- Nada demais, na verdade. Moony já deve estar descendo com o aluno novo.

- É, Lils, pelo visto você vai ter que ficar mais alguns minutos longe do – como é mesmo? – _aconchegante, acolhedor e fresco Salão Comunal. – _Sirius debochou, com voz de falsete que não se parecia em _nada _com a da ruiva.

Antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca para retrucar, o som de passos rápidos se aproximando chamou sua atenção. Em alguns segundos, um garoto de cabelos cor de areia estava parado na rodinha deles, com alguém alguns passos atrás.

- Gente, tenho que apresentar vocês ao nosso novo colega. Millert, o de óculos é James Potter, a ruiva é Lily Evans e o babaca com o sorriso idiota é Sirius Black. Gente, esse é Millert. Alex Millert.

Harry James Potter nunca levou uma vida _normal. _Enfrentar lordes das trevas, bestas malignas, ajudar fugitivos? Rotina. Logo, era _óbvio _que isso aconteceria com ele. Sinceramente, ele deveria ter esperado. Quando se é Harry Potter qualquer evento improvável não apenas é esperado como de certa ocorrência. Portanto ele fora ingênuo, tendo a inocência de ficar surpreso quando viajou anos no tempo. Agora, pensando melhor, era _tão _óbvio que ele até se sentiu idiota por não ter esperado. Por não ter se preparado.

Mais uma vez, ele era Harry Potter. Deveria estar na cara que além de viajar indesejadamente no tempo, ele cairia justamente no mesmo ano que seus pais estavam se formando. Sem poder mudar nada, sem poder apontar o traidor, sem poder evitar que eles morressem... Rotina.

Como sempre devemos começar do início, podemos falar com certeza que tudo começou em Hogwarts. Parecia mais uma tranquila e sem eventos terça feira, com algumas aulas entediantes e banquetes mágicos. Harry estava no início do seu sexto ano. E não estava no seu melhor humor.

- _Acontece, _Ron – Hermione ia explicando, impaciente –, que nem sempre você vai conseguir tudo o que você quer!

- Não com você gorando tudo que eu faç...

- Gorando? Eu só estou–

- Estou subindo para o dormitório, já acabei. – Harry cortou, se levantando da mesa, sem a menor paciência para mais um round da discussão que estava se arrastando há o que pareciam horas. Os dois pararam de se bicar e encararam o menino.

- Mas, Harry, não prec–

- Vejo vocês no Salão Comunal. – Ele cortou mais uma vez. Harry já havia terminado o jantar há muito tempo, e estava esperando os amigos. No entanto, com os dois mais preocupados em se alfinetarem do que comerem, a comida estava quase intocada em seus pratos.

Assim que chegou ao vazio dormitório, Harry se deparou com uma pequena encomenda deixada na sua cama. Edwiges, em sua gaiola, piou alto assim que ele apareceu, como que para comunicar que ela havia sido a mensageira. Harry correu para o seu lado, acariciando levemente suas penas e recebendo carinhosas bicadas no dedo.

- Hey, menina, pensei que você demoraria pra voltar dessa vez. – Ele falou, enchendo sua tigela com ração. – O que temos aqui?

Harry sentou em sua cama, analisando a encomenda. Era uma pequena caixinha com um embrulho vermelho e dourado. Em cima, uma carta endereçada a ele. Confuso, Harry desenrolou o pergaminho para encontrar uma caligrafia fina e delicada.

_Harry,_

_Você não me conhece, mas eu te conheço mais do que você pode imaginar. Sua mãe deixou essa garrafinha comigo antes de tudo acontecer. Ela estava a estudando escondido, e eu acabei encarregada de esconder antes que o Ministério descobrisse que ela estava na posse de um desses. Fiquei sem saber o que fazer com isso – eu obviamente não poderia entregar para o Ministro!_

_Achei que era hora de devolver para o dono legal. Eu honestamente não tenho a menor ideia do que seja e nunca mexi nele como sua mãe mandou – e também o fato da tampa queimar quem o toca contribuiu para isso! – , mas Lily sempre parecia tão empolgada quando falava dessa coisa! Bem, melhor com o filho dela do que no fundo da minha gaveta, não?_

_Espero que você esteja bem. E me perdoe._

_Com muito carinho,_

_L.R.P._

Com uma exclamação de empolgação, Harry correu para desembrulhar a caixinha, sem nem mesmo pensar. Era da sua mãe! Finalmente ele tinha alguma coisa que pertenceu a ela! Rapidamente, ele rasgou o embrulho e o jogou para o lado. Era irracional, ele sabia, mas ter algo que pertenceu a Lily Potter provava que ela existira, que suas mãos tocaram aquele objeto, que ele um dia foi dela...

O que tinha lá dentro foi levemente frustrante. Era uma delicada garrafa de vidro, cheia do que parecia ser areia. A tampa era uma pedra negra com sombras vermelhas. No mais, parecia um simples enfeite sem nenhuma utilidade.

- Mas o que...

Harry analisou a garrafa de todos os ângulos possíveis, sem encontrar uma explicação do porque sua mãe a estudaria escondida, e do porque ela pediria para uma – amiga? – esconder.

O garoto então começou a questionar a veracidade de tudo aquilo. Uma voz muito parecida com a de Hermione começou a salientar a irresponsabilidade de abrir uma encomenda de remetente desconhecido em tempos como aquele, ainda mais com Voldemort atrás dele. Poderia muito bem ser algum tipo de Portal, ou algum objeto amaldiçoado... Ou então podia ser uma grande brincadeira. Seria essa a ideia de alguém de uma grande piada? Mandar uma carta com um pertence que supostamente era de sua mãe morta? E quem infernos seria L.R.P.? Sirius nunca mencionara...

Não. Harry cortou seus pensamentos antes que eles chegassem de fato a Sirius. Ainda estava muito recente. Suspirando profundamente para esvaziar sua cabeça de pensamentos dolorosos, ele pegou de volta o pergaminho e começou a reler, absorvendo o significado de cada palavra. _Eu te conheço mais do que você pode imaginar? Me perdoe? _O que diabos isso queria dizer?

O garoto decidiu que no outro dia mandaria uma carta para a misteriosa – pelo menos ele _achava _que era mulher – L.R.P. cobrando mais explicações. Por que só agora ela fizera contato? Por que pedir desculpas agora?

Se o objeto estivesse recheado de Artes das Trevas, era tarde demais. Harry já havia sido sem cautela o suficiente para tocá-lo e, se fosse envenenado, ele já estaria contaminado. Ele balançou a cabeça, frustrado com sua própria burrice. O que Hermione diria ao ver o quão irracional ele fora?

Mas... Nada havia explodido por enquanto. Ele ainda não caiu duro. Nem foi transportado para lugar nenhum. E se fosse verdade? E se aquela estranha e delicada garrafa tivesse mesmo pertencido à sua mãe? Harry tentou se convencer que era perigoso, que não fazia sentido, que ele estava apenas acreditando que a carta era mesmo um presente porque era o que ele queria acreditar. Ele queria ter algo que fora de sua mãe, ele queria ter mais alguém com quem falar de seus pais...

Ele sabia que estava derrotado. Sentia a confiança encher seu corpo e soube que era tarde demais para ser precavido. Harry pegou a garrafinha na sua mão, rodando-a, pateticamente pensando que um dia Lily Potter tocara ali também, seus dedos roçaram a mesma rota que os dele. Foi então que, hesitante, ele tocou a tampa pela primeira vez, antevendo a sensação de queimadura que L.R.P. narrara. No entanto, a única sensação foi a do gelo da pedra, com as sombras vermelhas brilhando levemente como se reconhecendo seu toque. E então, do nada, a pedra saltou para frente, atingindo com força o peito do garoto. Assustado com o movimento repentino, Harry deu involuntários dois passos para trás, trombando com a cama atrás de si nesse trajeto, caindo sentado, soltando a garrafinha no processo. Com horror, ele viu o objeto sagrado de sua mãe – teoria ainda em análise – correr em encontro ao chão, seus reflexos de Apanhador deixados de lado pelo susto.

Quando a garrafa tocou o chão, um barulho extremamente alto e inapropriado para um objeto tão pequeno foi emitido. Chocado, Harry observou a pequena quantidade de areia da garrafa se multiplicar, formando uma intensa neblina que cobriu toda a área a sua volta.

Harry tentou respirar, tentou enxergar, mas era impossível. Sentindo que tudo a sua volta rodava, uma sensação ainda mais bizarra porque seus órgãos pareciam rodar juntos, ele começou a perder a noção de tempo e espaço. Inspirando profundamente em uma busca desesperada por ar, sentiu areia encher seus pulmões. Os grãos pareciam continuar se multiplicando dentro dele, a um ponto em que sua caixa torácica não aguentava mais a pressão. Ele tentou manter os olhos abertos, ignorando a areia em seus olhos, mas tudo o que ele via era poeira, neblina, uma espessa fumaça branca. O chão aos seus pés parecia ter sumido e o garoto só não achava que estava caindo porque também tinha a intensa sensação de estar sendo jogado para todos os lados, inclusive para cima.

Aos poucos, sua visão foi escurecendo e ele lutou para manter a consciência, ignorando a dor no pulmão e a sensação de coceira em cada centímetro de seu corpo, bem como o pânico crescente e o gelo na espinha. Harry começou a achar que estava ficando doido quando ouviu uma voz doce sussurrar em sua cabeça. Uma voz que ele conhecia muito bem.

"_1977... 1977... 1977... Hogwarts... Dumbledore... 1977... 1977... 1977..."_

Ele não conseguia deixar de escutar a voz em ciclos no fundo de sua mente, como uma cantiga de ninar fantasmagórica. Sem tempo para analisar o que estava acontecendo, ele começou a ouvir vozes ao fundo gritando seu nome. E a partir daí ele não soube de mais nada.

Harry retomou sua consciência tempos depois, sem saber se haviam se passado segundos ou horas. Assim que abriu os olhos, ele nem tentou se localizar – apenas se curvou sobre o próprio corpo, as mãos correndo para o peito enquanto ele tossia de uma maneira forte e dolorosa. Sua cabeça pendeu para o lado e a tosse incessante se intensificou. Seu corpo, no entanto, não doía mais e aos poucos seu pulmão parecia se esvaziar. Era como se a maldita areia sumisse na mesma velocidade com que se multiplicara.

Ainda retorcido no chão, Harry respirou profundamente, satisfeito ao sentir que o ar finalmente voltara a entrar em seu corpo. Por alguns segundos, apenas apreciou a sensação do ar lentamente entrando, preenchendo cada centímetro dentro dele, sabendo que nunca havia valorizado esse ato tão natural o suficiente até quase perdê-lo. Ele então afastou a mão da boca, aliviado, para encontrá-la coberta com uma fina areia clara e um pouco de sangue. Enquanto a encarava, ela foi aos poucos diminuindo, até não restar mais nada além do vermelho vibrante.

Com a respiração ainda entrecortada, o garoto se largou no chão, sentindo cada um de seus músculos relaxando lentamente. Antes de fechar os olhos e perder a consciência mais uma vez, ele finalmente teve um vislumbre do lugar em que estava. Rapidamente reconheceu a sala de Dumbledore, que ele já frequentara infinitas vezes. A última coisa que ele viu antes de tudo ficar preto foi o próprio Diretor, com a varinha apontada diretamente para a sua cabeça.

Abriu os olhos. Piscando furiosamente, eles não se focavam em nada que não fosse a forte luz branca, cegando-o. Harry fechou-os por mais alguns segundos, até conseguir focá-los outra vez. Estava na Enfermaria.

- Finalmente! – Uma voz soou aliviada, acompanhada de um suspiro. Uma voz _muito _conhecida. – Que bom ver seus olhos finalmente abertos! Um belo susto o senhor nos deu.

- Madame Pomfrey? – Questionou, hesitante, sua voz um tanto quanto rouca. A mulher que ele agora encarava era sem dúvidas a enfermeira, com apenas o cabelo levemente mais escuro e um rosto menos marcado. Balançou a cabeça, tentando pensar direito, ainda tonto pelos eventos recentes. Os últimos acontecimentos eram apenas flashes e borrões e sua única certeza era a de uma maldita areia assassina estava envolvida.

- Sim. – Ela confirmou, assentindo levemente, com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Virou uma poção espessa e gelada na garganta do garoto, sem muita cerimônia. – Engula isso, vai ajudar a dor. Você tem muito a explicar, moçinho.

- O que... O que aconteceu? Como eu vim parar aqui?

A enfermeira momentaneamente o ignorou, despejando várias outras poções pela boca do menino, cada uma com um gosto pior que o outro. Harry obedientemente as tomou, reprimindo qualquer careta, satisfeito que as dores haviam praticamente sumido.

- Esses adolescentes estão cada vez piores! – Ela resmungava para si mesma, mas em voz audível. – Não satisfeitos em arriscarem a vida mais vezes do que seria humanamente aceitável em uma vassoura em altíssima velocidade e de entrarem em duelos que não são seus, eles enfiam quilos de areia no pulmão!

- Não foi proposital, sabe. – Ele argumentou, entre uma poção e outra.

- Como você está se sentindo? Alguma coisa ainda dói?

- Estou perfeito, - ela lhe lançou um olhar de descrença – sério. O que quer que tenha acontecido foi embora tão rápido quanto chegou.

- Devo confessar que você me deu um belo susto, rapaz. Chegar aqui na Enfermaria carregado pelo próprio Diretor e tossindo areia e sangue... Eu nunca vi isso em toda a minha carreira como enfermeira. Por um momento eu pensei que era mais uma das armações de James Potter – Merlin sabe que eu já tive trabalho suficiente por esse aí equivalente a uma vida toda! – mas Black não estava por perto, e logo vi que você não era o Sr. Potter–

Madame Pomfrey parou no meio de seu discurso ao encontrar o olhar confuso de Harry. O que ela estava falando? James Potter? O que o pai do Harry tinha a ver com tudo isso? E desde quando ela não sabia reconhecê-lo? Ele provavelmente já estivera mais vezes na Enfermaria que qualquer aluno de Hogwarts!

Tinha algo _muito _errado e as palavras da Enfermeira o sacudiram para a realidade. Aos poucos as poções faziam efeito e a confusão e tontura de minutos atrás estava cessando. Ele conseguia, finalmente, pensar com clareza.

Assim, percebeu que a Ala Hospitalar não era exatamente a mesma que ele conhecia. Eram pequenos detalhes, como as cortinas de outra cor e mesinhas de cabeceira de um material diferente, mas existiam. Madame Pomfrey também estava visivelmente mais nova, com trajes diferentes e um corte de cabelo inadequado para os anos 90. E o confundindo com James Potter, ainda por cima.

Ou o mundo estava louco ou Harry estava.

- O que foi? – Ela perguntou, correndo as mãos pelo peito do garoto, a face contorcida de preocupação. – Ainda tem algo te incomodando? Doendo? Sagrando?

Harry apenas abanou a cabeça, perplexo demais para falar. Tentou se concentrar no que havia acontecido antes dele parar ali, apesar da memória ainda borrada. Flashes de um pergaminho, uma garrafinha com areia, vidro se quebrando, uma névoa o encobrindo e dor, muita dor. Faltava alguma coisa _muito importante._

A porta se abriu abruptamente, tirando o bruxo de seus devaneios.

- Professor Dumbledore! – Harry quase pulou da cama ao reconhecer o rosto familiar, apesar de um pouco mais jovem, mas Madame Pomfrey tratou de empurrá-lo de volta, reprovadora.

- Diretor, esse paciente precisa descansar. Eu devo insistir que o senhor o interrogue mais tarde.

- Entendo perfeitamente, Poppy, mas creio que temos um caso extraordinário em nossas mãos que deve ser resolvido o mais rápido possível.

- Diretor...! – A mulher insistiu, claramente transtornada.

- Em menos de vinte minutos ele ficará totalmente aos seus cuidados e sem mais interrupções, no entanto no momento temos assuntos sérios a discutir.

Harry observou quase que de forma divertida a Curandeira virar as costas, erguendo os braços em sinal de derrota, e sair da Enfermaria com os lábios pressionados firmemente um contra o outro, claramente se esforçando para não dizer o que pensava sobre a situação. Por um breve minuto, Harry se sentiu em casa de novo, admirando a familiaridade do ocorrido, deixando seus pensamentos irem para longe da estranheza na qual ele se encontrava. Rapidamente, no entanto, Dumbledore estava ao lado dele, olhando-o com uma feição composta de profunda calma, apesar do intenso brilho nos seus olhos trair tal máscara.

- Senhor, - Harry começou, sem saber direito o que deveria falar. _Por que infernos o senhor parece tão mais saudável? Qual foi a da redecoração da Ala Hospitalar? Como eu vim parar aqui? Como toda aquela areia surgiu nos meus pulmões? _Nenhuma parecia uma pergunta apropriada. – o que... O que está acontecendo?

- Essa era um pergunta que esperava que o senhor pudesse me responder, Sr...?

- Potter. – Harry completou, atônito com a dúvida nos olhos do Diretor. Por mais que soubesse que tinha algo muito errado, tal realidade estranha não parava de surpreendê-lo. Em um momento ele estava no dormitório e tudo estava normal. No outro – e ele ainda não conseguia se lembrar direito –, surgia uma garrafa, muita areia, poeira e como mágica ele estava na em uma Ala Hospitalar obviamente diferente, com uma Madame Pomfrey com um corte de cabelo ridículo e um Professor Dumbledore que não sabia quem ele era.

Em um mundo normal, Harry pensaria que estava louco, ou que era tudo um sonho bizarro. Ele jamais cogitaria estar em um universo paralelo porque coisas assim não existem. Todavia, desde os onze anos o menino descobrira que tudo no mundo da magia recém-descoberta era possível. Vassouras voadoras, duendes, centauros, viagens no tempo, fantasmas? Fatos. Então a possibilidade de universo paralelo não era tão descartável.

- Sr. Potter. – Dumbledore parou de falar, agora encarando o garoto de cima a baixo. Desconfortável, Harry cruzou as mãos sobre o peito, contorcendo-as de maneira nervosa. – Como o senhor veio parar aqui? Como surgiu na minha sala? É de conhecimento geral que é impossível aparatar ou desaparatar em Hogwarts.

Harry abriu um sorriso sem humor com a familiar frase. Por um momento, ele quase esperou que Hermione surgisse ao seu lado, revirando os olhos, "_Por favor, será que eu sou a única pessoa aqui que li Hogwarts, Uma História?"._

- Eu não me lembro muito bem, Professor. – Harry admitiu, tentando afastar seus pensamentos de qualquer outro assunto. – Eu só tenho alguns flashes na minha cabeça quando eu tento pensar.

- E quais seriam esses flashes? – O Diretor insistiu educadamente.

- Eu estava no meu Dormitório quando eu recebi uma carta e uma garrafa de vidro. – Ele explicou, encarando o nada de maneira pensativa. Franziu o cenho ao tentar lembrar de alguma coisa de forma detalhada. Nada. – E de repente a garrafinha se quebrou e eu fui cercado por uma grande fumaça de areia que entrou pelo meu nariz e eu não conseguia mais respirar. Todo o meu corpo estava doendo. Então a fumaça baixou e eu estava na sua sala, tossindo sangue. E você... Você estava apontando a varinha para mim?

Harry franziu o cenho de maneira mais intensa enquanto a lembrança penetrava sua mente, voltando seu olhar para o Diretor a sua esquerda de maneira questionadora. Ele estava lembrando corretamente?

- De fato, Sr. Potter. Peço perdão pela minha indelicadeza, mas não é todo dia que um jovem coberto de areia surge em minha sala aparentemente do nada. Tive que tomar devidas precauções caso você se revelasse uma ameaça.

Dumbledore abriu um sorriso para o garoto. Harry quase riu de volta, mas de maneira seca. Era praticamente cômico _Dumbledore _considerar _Harry Potter _uma possível ameaça.

- Sem problemas. – Ele murmurou, sem convicção. – Eu entendo. Vigilância constante e tudo mais.

Alguma coisa brilhou nos olhos de Dumbledore e ele demorou um pouco para retomar sua feição serena.

- Mais algum flash?

- Não realmente. Aí eu acordei aqui, em um mundo diferente do meu e realmente não tenho a menor ideia do que aconteceu. O senhor tem?

O Diretor não reagiu por alguns segundos, preso em seus próprios pensamentos. Suspirou.

- Temo que não, Sr. Potter.

Harry soltou o ar que ele nem sabia que estava segurando, desapontado. Estava acostumado a Dumbledore ter as respostas para todas as suas perguntas, bem como solução para todos os seus problemas. Quando nem mesmo Dumbledore sabia o que estava acontecendo... Bem, era no mínimo frustrante.

- Brilhante. – Ele ironizou, entre dentes cerrados. – Totalmente brilhante.

- Quais são as diferenças entre esse mundo e o seu, Sr. Potter?

- Harry. – O menino corrigiu, enfim não aguentando mais, completamente incomodado de ter seu mentor tratando-o de maneira tão formal.

- Harry. – O homem aceitou, com um leve aceno.

- Bom, professor, primeiramente o senhor me conhece, e muito bem por sinal. A Ala Hospitalar é um pouco diferente, a Madame Pomfrey tem um cabelo mais, digamos, adequado. E você parece menos saudável.

- Harry, - ele continuou questionando, em profunda análise – de quem era a carta que te enviou a garrafa, você se lembra?

Ele não respondeu de imediato, sua mente se focando em tudo que ele conseguia se lembrar do ocorrido. Uma garrafa pequena e delicada de vidro, cheia de areia e uma pedra como tampa... A pedra saltando e atingindo seu peito... Uma sensação de medo de tudo ter sido uma armação, de ser algum tipo de tramoia de Comensais, como a aconteceu com...

Não, ele não ia pensar no Sirius. Não agora em um momento tão importante, não quando ele precisava se focar.

Tentando retomar a linha de pensamentos, ele voltou a lembrar da sensação de medo que o tomou quando toda aquela areia o cercou. Era uma armação e ele caíra facilmente. Não era um presente de uma antiga amiga da sua mãe, e sim um objeto completo de Artes das Trevas enviados por... Opa.

- Uma amiga da minha mãe! – Ele quase gritou, se voltando para Dumbledore. – A carta dizia que o objeto havia sido da minha mãe e que ela estava me devolvendo!

Imagens jorravam na cabeça de Harry agora que ele havia desvendado um pedaço, como se esse detalhe fosse a chave que faltava para o desenrolar da memória. Ele podia praticamente sentir o toque gélido da garrafa em suas mãos, ou a sensação sufocante de areia expandindo em seus pulmões... Podia ouvir a voz fantasmagórica, que parecia ser a de sua mãe, cantar baixinho no fundo da sua mente "_1977... 1977... 1977... Hogwarts... Dumbledore... 1977... 1977... 1977..."._

Merda.

Se Harry não estivesse deitado, ele provavelmente teria caído. Seu queixo tombou, os olhos arregalaram e mil pensamentos e possibilidades brotaram em sua cabeça. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Será? Será possível? _Será?_

Enquanto a cabeça de Harry rodava, Dumbledore – inconsciente do fato de que seu mais novo hóspede estava tendo um colapso mental – perguntou:

- Quem é sua mãe? E, se você não se importa que eu pergunte, de que maneira eu sou diferente do _seu _Dumbledore?

Harry voltou sua cabeça para o Diretor, sem de fato vê-lo. "Por um momento eu pensei que era mais uma das armações de James Potter – Merlin sabe que eu já tive trabalho suficiente por esse aí equivalente a uma vida toda! – mas Black não estava por perto, e logo vi que você não era o Sr. Potter–". A voz de Madame Pomfrey ressonava em sua orelha.

- O senhor é mais novo. – Ele sussurrou, falando pausadamente e com muito dificuldade agora que tudo fazia sentido. – E minha mãe... É Lily Potter. Lily Evans Potter.

Se Dumbledore se surpreendeu com a bomba soltada pelo menino a sua frente, não deixou transparecer. O Diretor apenas juntou as mãos na frente do corpo, ainda parecendo pensativo, mas com o habitual brilho dos olhos mais intenso do que nunca.

- Entendo. – Ele falou, finalmente.

- Estamos em 1977. – Não era uma pergunta.

- De fato.

- Eu viajei no tempo.

- Aparentemente.

_Merda._

- O senhor acredita em mim? – Harry voltou a se recompor, retornando os olhos para a proporção normal e fechando a boca.

- De que ano você vem, Harry? – A resposta para a pergunta de Harry estava implícita.

- 1997, senhor. – A garganta do menino estava seca, então ele tentou limpá-la algumas vezes antes de repetir. – 1997. Meus... Meus pais estão aqui?

Enfim Harry perguntou o que o estava consumindo. Com rápidos cálculos mentais, ele havia chegado a essa conclusão, mas não podia evitar a necessidade de uma confirmação. Seus olhos urgentemente procuraram os azuis do homem, quase que em desespero.

- Lily Evans, como disse, e James Potter, assumo? – Harry apenas acenou, incapaz de formular mais frases. – Sim. O Expresso chegou ontem à noite. Esse é o último ano dos dois. São nossos Monitores Chefes e têm personalidades bastante peculiares, como você deve saber bem.

_Ou não, _ele pensou.

- E-e... E Sirius? Sirius Black? – Era uma pergunta idiota. A resposta óbvia. No entanto, ele não podia deixar de perguntar, sentindo um aperto forte no coração. – Está aqui também? Em Hogwarts?

- Você não vê James Potter sem Sirius Black, vê? – Dumbledore pareceu divertido. – Sim, Sirius Black está aqui. Provavelmente causando algum tipo de problema nesse exato momento em que conversamos.

Harry sentiu um enorme sorriso tomar seu rosto. Naquele instante, esqueceu-se de todos os problemas e perigos de viagem no tempo, esqueceu-se de todas as recomendações de Hermione na última vez que isso aconteceu, esqueceu-se de qualquer medo, receio, ou de qualquer outro sentimento que não fosse a mais pura alegria.

Harry estava em um tempo em que Sirius ainda estava vivo. Em que Lily e James Potter ainda não haviam morrido para salvar seu filho. Eles _existiam._ _E estavam assim tão perto dele!_ Um enorme formigamento subiu todo o seu corpo, e ele teve que conter seu impulso de levantar agora mesmo e ir atrás dos três. Dumbledore, como que vendo através dele, colocou uma mão gentilmente em seu ombro, e pressionou-o para baixo, em um silencioso pedido de contensão.

- Harry. – Seu tom agora estava sério, mais sério do que Harry já havia ouvido em toda sua vida. – Eu não sei se você entende a gravidade e delicadeza da situação em que se encontra. Viagem no tempo não é somente raro como muitas vezes catastrófica. Sua mera presença aqui já pode ter afetado todo o futuro como você conhece. Precisamos encontrar um jeito de te mandar para o seu tempo antes que mais danos sejam causados.

- Mas senhor, até onde eu sei o tempo acontece em ciclos. Existe a possibilidade do meu tempo só existir da maneira que existe devido a minha viagem no tempo, não?

- É uma possibilidade extremamente remota. – Dumbledore respondeu. – Viagens com Vira-Tempo a curto prazo em um período em que o viajante já exista funciona sim de maneira cíclica. No entanto, temo que viagens de tão longo alcance fora do seu período de vida não sejam tão simples assim. Infelizmente, agora não é a hora de discutirmos teorias sobre viagens no tempo já que isso evidentemente nos tomaria muito tempo e não acho que Madame Pomfrey ficaria muito feliz. É melhor que você termine de se recuperar, Harry, e digira toda essa nova realidade antes que decidamos o que faremos daqui pra frente. Assim que se sentir pronto, estarei te esperando na minha sala. Sendo filho de James Potter creio que saberá de maneiras discretas para chegar até lá sem ser visto?

Harry abriu um enorme sorriso antes de assentir.

- Sei de uma passagem secreta ou duas. – Ele concordou, rindo.

- Era o que eu temia. – Dumbledore começou a se afastar. Na porta, ele se virou para encarar o garoto. – Você é uma cópia fiel do seu pai. Mas os olhos...

- São iguais o da minha mãe. É, eu escuto isso o tempo todo. – Dumbledore começou a se afastar novamente. – Professor?

- Sim? – Mais uma vez, ele se virou para encarar o viajante, a mão na maçaneta.

- Eu notei que o senhor não se assustou quando eu disse quem eram os meus pais. Mas as pessoas me dizem que eles não se davam muito bem na escola...?

- E o que é o ódio além de um estágio de amor? – Dumbledore questionou, piscando para ele. – Lily Evans pode ter acreditado que odiava James Potter em algum instante de sua vida, porém a mim sempre ficou claro quais eram os reais sentimentos e eles não carregavam tanta animosidade assim, posso te garantir. Era evidentemente uma questão de tempo.

- Mas eles... Eles ainda se odeiam então? – Harry perguntou, brincando miseravelmente com um fio solto do edredom que o cobria.

- Não. Desde o ano passado que os dois são bons amigos. – O Diretor contou. – Não se preocupe muito, Harry. Tudo vai dar certo, eu posso te garantir. Vou pessoalmente trabalhar para que seu presente seja mantido.

E com isso ele foi embora, deixando um Harry levemente tonto para trás. A questão é: será que ele queria que seu presente fosse mantido? Ou será que havia um propósito bem maior no fato dele estar ali em tal período temporal?

Harry se aconchegou melhor no travesseio atrás dele, fechando os olhos. No mesmo momento, Madame Pomfrey correu em sua direção, claramente incomodada por ter deixado seu paciente tanto tempo sem cuidados.

- Francamente, - ela resmungou, enquanto rapidamente derramava mais uma viscosa poção na boca de Harry – você pensaria que quando uma _criança _aparece em estado crítico com severas lesões nos órgãos internos, sua saúde seria prioridade. Mas _obviamente _que sempre podemos deixar os cuidados _emergenciais _para depois, quem se importa com os riscos?

Harry se esforçou para exprimir uma risada e não uma careta. A poção desceu com protestos até seu estomago, deixando um rastro gelado por onde passava, e não foi fácil fazê-la permanecer ali.

- Ainda tem muito que ser feito? – Ele questionou, seu humor caindo um pouco. Ele mal via a hora de sair dali, resolver tudo o que estava pendente e encontrar Sirius e seus pais. O coração dele praticamente saltou em seu peito com o pensamento. Era verdade, não era um sonho. Ele ia conhecer seus pais!

- A maior parte das lesões foram resolvidas assim que você chegou aqui. – Ela informou, agora lhe lançando um bizarro feitiço que fazia seu corpo emitir uma luz fraca, um pouco mais intensa na região do peito e do estômago. A enfermeira analisou-as profundamente antes de bufar em frustração. – O que eu estou tentando entender é o que exatamente aconteceu. De alguma maneira estranha, a areia que ainda restava no seu corpo desapareceu como se nunca tivesse existido.

- Isso é bom, não? – Harry finalmente voltou a abrir os olhos, a encarando esperançoso. – Não importa o que aconteceu, agora que foi embora não temos mais com o que nos preocupar. Na verdade, acho que já posso até mesmo ir embora, estou me sentindo melhor do que em _anos..._

- Não tão rápido, moçinho. – Ela reprovou, balançando a cabeça. – Você está se sentindo bem porque eu te dei todas as poções contra dor disponíveis, mas não temos garantia que o problema não vai voltar e te machucar mais. Então trate de descansar mais um pouco enquanto eu faço alguns últimos check-ups.

Harry não protestou. Pelo contrário, voltou a se acomodar melhor na cama, respirando pausadamente em uma inútil tentativa de acalmar seu coração. Seus pensamentos vagavam pelo castelo, completamente cientes de que, em algum lugar ali, Lily e James _existiam, respiravam, viviam... _Provavelmente ao lado deles, estava Sirius, sem um olhar assombrado, sem tristeza... O choque de estar no passado em um mundo anterior ao seu não o assombrava, nem o instigava. Ele só conseguia se focar nessas três pessoas, e no quanto elas deveriam estar felizes e despreocupadas, sem saber o inferno que se tornariam suas vidas.

A possibilidade de conhecer seus pais inebriava Harry, e seus sentimentos eram inexplicáveis e intensos. Nunca em sua vida ele pensou ser capaz de sentir tal mistura de sensações, que passava pela mais pura felicidade até a mais completa tristeza, encontrava o medo, a angústia e a empolgação. Eram sentimentos tão confusos que ele não sabia com qual lidar no momento, encontrando-se em um estado de estupor e negação. Ele não conseguia acreditar que realmente estava no passado, que tudo isso estava acontecendo de verdade e não era apenas um sonho incrivelmente realista.

Harry sabia que havia questões sérias que deveriam ser refletidas. A postura que ele teria que tomar, o conflito entre o que era o certo e o que ele queria, bem como entender o que de fato ele desejava fazer, eram questões pertinentes mas que em nenhum momento desde que Dumbledore saíra ele refletiu. Não podia se culpar por isso, no entanto. Dê a um órfão a oportunidade de viver as historias que são contadas sobre seus pais e veja se ele conseguirá sequer pensar em outra coisa além disso. É impossível.

É óbvio que os James e Lily não eram os pais de Harry. Eram, por enquanto, apenas dois adolescentes. Não haviam casado, esperado ansiosamente nove meses antes de o bebê nascer, não o ensinaram a andar e a falar, não o alimentaram e o vestiram, não morreram por ele, não o amaram. Estavam em um estado anterior a isso. Não eram os dois corajosos adultos que viriam a se tornar os pais de Harry. Mas eram James e Lily, mesmo assim. Ele sabia que a oportunidade de ter seus pais de verdade jamais existiria, e a isso ele sempre teria Voldemort para culpar. Mesmo que um milagre ocorresse e, no tempo presente, os dois ressuscitassem, nada seria como deveria ter sido. Harry nunca teria a possibilidade de crescer e amadurecer com os dois ao seu lado, ensinando-o o certo a ser feito, ajudando-o com todos os seus problemas, conhecendo-o mais do que ele mesmo... Tal relação cotidiana jamais existiria. No entanto, ele não podia desperdiçar a chance de conhecer não seus pais, mas quem eles foram. Harry estava cansado de ouvir historias sobre eles – era hora de vivê-las.

Quando Madame Pomfrey liberou Harry para visitar o Diretor cerca de duas horas depois, ele não havia conseguido colar os olhos. Sua mente estava em óbvio frenesi, e mesmo quando ele tentou descansar por alguns minutos, não foi capaz de se desligar. Assim, quando Harry chegou na sala de Dumbledore, ele não havia "digerido" a situação nem descansado como havia sido indicado. E quando se sentou na cadeira de frente para ele, tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Então, professor? – Ele questionou, quando o homem não fez a menor menção de que iria iniciar a conversa.

- Harry, eu vou ser sincero com você. No momento, não existem possibilidades viáveis para te retornar ao seu tempo correto. Você já foi apresentado ao conceito de vira tempo? – Diante do aceno de cabeça de Harry, continuou: - Pois bem, vira-tempos só realizam viagens para um passado próximo no seu período de vida, e devem ser compensadas vivendo a mesma quantidade de horas que você voltou. Nessas viagens, é essencial que você não seja visto para que não ocorra nenhuma tragédia. Grandes desastres já aconteceram com pessoas que mexeram com o tempo, e não queremos repetir tais experiências.

- Me desculpe, professor, mas por que tratarmos de vira-tempo se não poderemos usá-lo para me voltar para casa?

- Os efeitos são relativamente os mesmos. Apesar de vivermos em um mundo de magia, o tempo continua sendo nossa maior incógnita, e o mais perto que chegamos de dominá-lo foi através do vira-tempo.

- Resumindo, - Harry falou, com impaciência. – você não tem a menor ideia de como eu posso voltar para 1997?

- Mais grave do que isso, eu temo. Com a sua simples presença aqui, não podemos descartar a possibilidade que o _seu _ano de 1997 nem sequer exista mais como você o conhece.

- Não exist... O-o quê? – Não podia ser verdade, podia? Será que as consequências podiam ser assim, tão drásticas?

- Não se preocupe tanto, é apenas uma teoria. – O tom era encorajador, porém Dumbledore se levantara e andava em círculos pelo recinto, claramente preocupado.

- Mas tendo em vista que suas teorias normalmente estarem corretas, eu tenho muito com o que me preocupar. – A frase soou quase que irônica. Harry tentou empurrar o pânico para o plano de fundo e se focar no presente. – Eu não posso ter afetado tanto assim, posso? Eu ainda nem mesmo encontrei ninguém... E se o tempo for mesmo cíclico, 1997 como eu conheço só existe porque eu estive no passado.

Sua cabeça estava dando nó. O conceito de tempo já era em si bastante complicado. Quando associado ao seu manuseio, era pior ainda. O pior de tudo é que não havia recorrências para as quais eles pudessem se voltar. Era, provavelmente, um caso único e tudo seria baseado em teorias.

Dumbledore não respondeu de imediato. Aproximou-se da janela e observou os jardins de Hogwarts abaixo.

- Não podemos ter certeza de nada. – Ele falou finalmente, se voltando para Harry. – Uma pequena mudança no passado pode significar enormes problemas no futuro, é muito imprevisível. No entanto, não temos o que fazer. Você está aqui e não sabemos como te mandar de volta – se é que é possível. O que podemos fazer por agora é lidar com isso.

- Então basicamente eu estou preso no passado?

- Basicamente. – Ele concordou. Diante do pânico nos olhos do garoto, todavia, ele continuou. – Porém, se existiu uma maneira de te mandar para cá, existe uma maneira de te levar de volta. Nós só precisamos descobrir. Você tem a minha palavra que eu vou dar o meu máximo para conseguirmos isso.

Harry acenou, abaixando a cabeça. Sentiu-se um pouco mais tranquilo com as palavras do Diretor, mas não completamente. Quando voltou a encontrar o seu olhar, perguntou:

- O que faremos então? Enquanto eu tiver que ficar aqui?

- Você tem duas possibilidades. – Dumbledore voltou a se sentar em sua cadeira, juntando as mãos na frente do rosto e encarando o viajante por cima de seus óculos de meia-lua. – A primeira é ir para longe. Ficar talvez hospedado em Hogsmeade, sem interferir na rotina desse tempo e longe de qualquer tentação para mudar o futuro.

Parecia uma decisão racional. Contudo, não sabiam quanto tempo demoraria até que encontrassem uma solução. Por quanto tempo Harry aguentaria uma vida de isolamento? Um ano? Dois? Uma década? Um arrepio subiu sua espinha. _Quanto tempo ficarei longe do Ron e da Hermione? _A linha de raciocínio do Diretor parecia ser a mesma porque ele acenou, como se soubesse exatamente o que Harry estava pensando._ Bem, _o menino pensou, _talvez ele soubesse._

- O problema dessa alternativa são os perigos de ter alguém com tanto conhecimento sobre o futuro desprotegido. Você pode imaginar o estrago que informações privilegiadas como as suas causaria nas mãos de Voldemort?

Seria um completo desastre, com toda certeza. A melhor alternativa era...

- Tenho que ficar em Hogwarts, então. Não podemos arriscar. Eu sei que eu não devo contar nada sobre o futuro, Professor, mas eu tenho que te dizer que eu tenho infelizmente um papel central na guerra. Não podemos correr o risco de Voldemort saber o que sei.

- Entendo. – Dumbledore abriu um sorriso reafirmativo para o aluno. – Existem outras questões também. Não sabemos se poderemos te voltar para o mesmo tempo que você saiu. Pode haver o caso de você passar um mês aqui e só conseguimos te retornar para um mês depois da data que você viajou. Afinal, seu corpo terá envelhecido aqui. Assim, é essencial que você continue seus estudos.

_- _E sempre existe a possibilidade de apagarmos a memória das pessoas que me conheceram. – Ele afirmou, agora um pouco mais seguro. No final, sabia que tudo daria certo. Sempre dava. Bem, com exceção do ano anterior...

- Feitiço de Memória é complicado e quando usado com muita intensidade pode ter consequências indesejáveis. Porém, poderemos sim consertar alguns deslizes com ele. Você só não pode, Harry, encará-lo como a solução para todos os seus problemas. Mesmo que eles não se lembrem de algo que você deixe escapar sobre o futuro, o tempo que eles passarem com vocês, na linha temporal original eles poderiam ter gastado fazendo outras coisas que foram essenciais para construir o seu futuro.

- Não entendo direito. – Ele admitiu, se remexendo desconfortável na cadeira.

- Digamos que o tempo que eu passarei procurando maneiras de te mandar para casa, na linha temporal original eu descobrisse alguma arma na Guerra. Ou o tempo que você passe com determinada pessoa, no tempo original ela teria esbarrado com seu futuro marido, ou a sua presença alterne a rotina de alguém. Podem parecer detalhes simples que serão pulados, mas que em conjunto formaram o futuro. É complicado.

- Então o que o senhor está dizendo é que estamos ferrados? – Ele soltou, sem conseguir controlar suas palavras.

- De qualquer maneira já nos encontramos em uma situação delicada. Logo, a única solução é abraçar os problemas e tentar minimizar as mudanças para criar um futuro pelo menos parecido com o seu no geral. Vamos tentar não eliminar os grandes eventos. Infelizmente, não há outro jeito. Você vai ter que viver aqui, teremos que correr esse risco, até que encontremos uma solução para te mandar para o futuro.

- Er... Professor? – Harry questionou, com o tom baixo. – Você acha que conseguiremos?

O homem sorriu.

- Eu tenho certeza. Se preocupe apenas em viver o presente, ou o passado, como é o seu caso. Cuidarei de todo o resto, não se preocupe.

E ele acreditou nas palavras de Dumbledore. Havia alguma coisa na voz dele que trazia confiança e além de tudo, era de Dumbledore que estavam falando. O homem que sempre tinha uma solução pra tudo, o bruxo mais poderoso de todos os tempos, o único a quem Voldemort temera. Lentamente, Harry assentiu.

- Vamos fazer isso então.

- Qual é a sua casa?

- Grifinória.

- E qual o seu ano?

- Sétimo.

A mentira saiu tão naturalmente que a sua voz nem tremeu. Se ele já estava ali, se o tempo-espaço contínua já era, ele iria aproveitar o máximo dessa experiência. Não havia chances dele não ficar no dormitório dos Marotos, nem remotamente. Se o Diretor percebeu a mentira, não deixou transparecer ou não se importou.

- Sétimo ano da Grifinória então. Já vou chamar o Monitor Chefe e seus companheiros de quarto para vocês já irem se entendendo melhor e para contarmos a história que criaremos. Nesse final de semana te liberarei para ir até Hogsmeade comprar tudo o que precisa ao seu gosto. Enquanto isso você fica com os livros extras da escola e pedirei para McGonagall pedir algumas roupas para você. Nenhum professor será informado da sua verdadeira identidade. Qualquer tipo de problema, você pode recorrer a mim imediatamente.

- Sim, senhor.

- Precisamos de nomes. A família Potter era uma família de grande número, mas com a guerra ela quase não tem mais sobreviventes. Poderíamos te colocar como algum primo distante e perdido, mas creio que isso levantaria muitas perguntas inconvenientes.

- Então preciso de um novo sobrenome e de uma história sobre como vim parar aqui.

- Um novo primeiro nome também, não podemos arriscar. – Ele pontuou.

- Que tal Alex Millert? Não consigo me lembrar de ninguém com esse sobrenome, assim mesmo que alguém resolva investigar não vai encontrar nenhum parente que possa me desmentir.

- Pode ser. Você evidentemente não pode ser puro sangue por ser de uma família desconhecida.

- Serei mestiço. É bom manter o mais próximo possível da realidade para que eu cometa poucos deslizes. Meu pai bruxo nos abandonou antes de eu nascer e eu mantive o sobrenome da minha mãe, Lysa Millert, me criou praticamente como trouxa.

- Você teve sua educação bruxa em casa até o final do ano passado, quando sua mãe foi assassinada em um massacre trouxa. Agora você está sozinho e eu ofereci uma vaga em Hogwarts para você completar seus estudos. Essa fica sendo sua história básica, qualquer outro detalhe fica apto a você. Espero que consiga aprender a responder ao seu novo nome rapidamente, Alex.

Harry sorriu.

- Com certeza. E o que faremos com a minha aparência, senhor?

Dumbledore encarou-o de cima a baixo.

- O quanto menos mudarmos, mais eficiente e duradouro será o Feitiço de desilusão.

Com um breve aceno da varinha, Harry sentiu algo se derretendo em seu rosto, seus olhos lentamente se esticarem, o nariz ser encolhido e seu cabelo parecer retornar para dentro da cabeça. Sem nenhum espelho a vista, não podia imaginar como estava.

- Sempre que nos revermos eu irei reforçar o feitiço. Agora eu vou pedir para McGonagall chamar James Potter e providenciar seus novos horários escolares, você pode discuti-lo com ela. Uma nova cama será colocada no Dormitório do sétimo ano da Grifinória e você pode esperar no Salão Comunal, que a essa hora está praticamente vazio. Depois de interar seus novos colegas de quarto do ocorrido, pedirei para Lupin te buscar para te apresentar a todos. Está bem assim?

Harry assentiu, já se levantando. Seu estômago estava se revirando, prestes a comer a si mesmo de tão nervoso. Dumbledore não podia imaginar o quanto isso significava para ele e o quanto ele estava antecipando tal momento. Antes de sair, o Diretor chamou-o mais uma vez.

- Alex, espero que você encare essa experiência com responsabilidade. Imagino o quão tentador pode ser mudar o passado, mas as coisas acontecem como devem acontecer. Não caia em tentações.

E com essas palavras Harry se despediu, sentindo que a mais arriscada e recompensadora aventura de sua vida – que mesmo ainda curta já estava cheia de perigos como esse – estava prestes a começar, e ele ainda não tinha a menor ideia de como iria encará-la.


	2. Primeiros Contatos

**DISCLAIMER**: Harry Potter e nada que possa ser reconhecido nessa história me pertencem, e sim à genial J.K. Rowling.

**SHIPPERS**: James/Lily, futuramente Remus/Tonks e implícito Ron/Hermione. Sem Gina, muito obrigada.

**RESUMO: **A tradicional ideia de volta no tempo, mas esperançosamente com uma diferente abordagem. Aqui, James e Lily estão no começo de uma amizade no início do sétimo ano. Harry Potter viaja no tempo acidentalmente após entrar em contato com um artefato que pertencera a sua mãe, no entanto o que ela queria que fosse mudado no ano de 1977? Como Harry poderia viver sem afetar sua própria linha temporal? Ou, principalmente, será que ele vai querer não alterar nada? A decisão dele afetará todos os rumos da história como nós as conhecemos, já que seu segredo não será mantido por muito tempo e ele será forçado a tomar uma nova atitude. História narrada em terceira pessoa, com pontos de vistas alternados entre Lily e Harry, e eventualmente outro personagem.

**SPOILERS**: Nesse ponto todo mundo já leu todos os livros, não? Assim, apesar dos eventos acontecerem com Harry no início de seu sexto ano, os spoilers são de todos os sete livros.

**Capítulo 2** – Primeiros contatos OU _Porque não devemos parecer obsessivos_

Lily se levantou imediatamente, sorrindo de forma simpática para o menino a sua frente. Ele tinha cabelos negros e olhos azuis, com as feições do rosto bastante angulosas. Além disso, era muito mais magro e miúdo do que parecia saudável, e apenas alguns centímetros mais alto que ela. No entanto, o que assustou a menina foi o olhar do garoto. Alex Millert os encarava como se nunca tivesse visto algo como eles em toda sua vida. Sua boca estava levemente aberta e ele retorcia as próprias mãos ansiosamente. Nos poucos minutos desde que chegara perto dos três, não havia feito contato visual com nenhum. Lily não sabia identificar certamente se ele parecia mais envergonhado ou em pânico, contudo o fato é que Millert parecia estar diante de fantasmas.

- Hey. – Ela falou docemente, com medo que qualquer palavra errada mal colocada fosse fazer o menino sair correndo, já que ele parecia prestes a isso. Atrás dela, James também estava se levantando, puxando um preguiçoso e relutante Sirius com ele. A ruiva estendeu a mão. – Como disse Lupin, eu sou Lily Evans. É um prazer te conhecer.

Ela se assustou ao perceber que a mão dele tremia quando apertou sem muita força a dela. O que poderia causar tanto nervosismo? Seria Millert apenas tímido? Lily observou Alex cumprimentar os outros dois da mesma maneira, levantando o rosto somente quando falou com Sirius. Nesse ponto, o primeiro sorriso surgiu em seu rosto, e mesmo depois de agir como se estivesse em pânico, Lily nunca vira um sorriso tão largo e sincero.

- Bom, senta aqui com a gente. – Ela ofereceu, tirando seus olhos do estranho ser em sua frente e agora se virando para Lupin para abrir um sorriso para ele.

Todos voltaram a se sentar na grama, Lily encostando as costas na árvore. Millert sentou ao seu lado esquerdo, entre ela e Sirius, mexendo distraidamente nas plantinhas ao seu redor. Ela virou-se para Lupin, questionadora. Por que infernos o novo aluno agia como se estivesse indo para a guerra? Ninguém pode ser assim _tão _tímido, pode? Seu amigo apenas deu de ombros, também não estava entendendo. Ninguém falou nada por alguns minutos.

Conte sempre com Sirius para quebrar o silêncio e constranger as pessoas.

- Então, você vai nos contar como veio parar aqui ou vai ficar só tremendo e encarando o chão como uma criança assustada? Sério, o que pode ter assim de tão interessante em um amontoado de grama?

- Sirius! – Lupin sibilou, enquanto James ria.

- Cala boca, Black. – Lily revirou os olhos. – Não ligue para ele, Millert. Sirius pode ser um completo idiota às vezes.

- Às vezes? – James ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Eu acho que "o tempo todo" seria mais apropriado.

- Haha. – Sirius ironizou, sem humor. – Me sinto muito amado. Obrigado a todos pelo carinho de sempre.

- De nada, sem problemas. – James assentiu, mantendo o tom sério.

- Qualquer hora. – Remus concordou.

- Grandes amigos, vocês todos. – Sirius adquiriu um tom de mágoa. Logo, seus olhos cinza encontraram o de Lily. – Até você, Evans? Você é suposta a ser doce, meiga, e o que mais dizem? Defensora dos indefesos, pobres e oprimidos.

Lily riu, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Pobre, indefeso e oprimido? Você, Sirius? Você é a pessoa mais rica, capaz de se defender e _opressor _que eu conheço, então não me venha com esse papinho.

Em um ato de incrível maturidade, Sirius mostrou a língua para ela.

- Não ligue para ela, Padfoot. – James brincou, dando tapinhas reconfortantes no ombro do melhor amigo. – A gente gosta de você de qualquer maneira.

- Mesmo idiota e incrivelmente irritante. – Remus assentiu.

- Ow, obrigado, Moony. Vou me lembrar disso. – Sirius abriu um sorriso de canto de lábio antes de se virar para Millert. – É bom para você ir se acostumando, Millert. Esses dois parecem perfeitamente ok, certo? Mas essa é a maneira que eles tratam os amigos, você vê. Não existem mais amizades sinceras nos dias de hoje.

Alex acompanhara a discussão de brincadeira como se fosse uma interessante partida de tênis da qual ele não podia perder nenhum lance, o rosto virando de um lado para o outro a medida que cada um falava, o pequeno sorriso nunca largando seu rosto. Assim que a palavra foi dirigida a ele, o sorriso aumentou.

- Estou vendo. – Ele brincou, aparentemente todo o nervosismo esquecido e substituído por uma alegria desproporcional. Por mais que Lily amasse os amigos e os pequenos momentos juntos, eles também não eram assim _tão legais_ para causar tanta alegria em um desconhecido. De tal forma, ela não conseguia entender por que parecia que o Natal havia chegado mais cedo para Millert.

- Não ligue para os três, Millert. – Ela alertou, desviando o olhar dos Marotos e fixando-os nos azuis de Alex. – Com o tempo você acostuma. Mas vamos parar de falar nos três patetas e vamos falar de você. Em meus seis anos aqui, é a primeira vez que vejo um aluno novo entrar sem ser os primeiranistas.

- Eu também nunca ouvi falar que isso já aconteceu. – James concordou.

- Eu li em "Hogwarts, Uma História" – começou, recebendo dois pares de olhos revirados e um olhar divertido de Millert – que houve três casos de transferência em todos os anos desde a inauguração da escola. Aparentemente isso só é permitido em casos extremos.

- Sou um caso extremo também. – Ele contou, levantando o olhar para os três rostos curiosos. – Fui criado praticamente como Trouxa. Meu pai era bruxo, mas ele sumiu antes que eu nascesse, então vivi como Trouxa a maior parte do tempo. Minha mãe achou melhor que eu não estudasse em uma Escola de Magia, preferiu que eu tivesse um ensino privado em casa. E sinceramente? Não achei ruim. Tinha os meus amigos na minha escola e era muito próximo da minha família. Não queria deixar de lado minha educação Trouxa, até porque minha mãe também não entendia muito bem como as coisas bruxas funcionam então sempre tive pouco contato. Ela dizia que tudo o que ela sabia é que era um mundo muito perigoso e não queria arriscar que eu entrasse nele.

- Eu não a culpo. – Remus concordou. – Meus pais também quase me tiraram da escola alguns anos atrás. Estamos em um tempo em que os momentos de paz são raros.

- Mas Hogwarts é o lugar mais seguro. – James protestou. – E uma maneira de se proteger é aprender a se defender.

- Eu aprendi. Por isso minhas aulas particulares com professor bruxo. O que minha mãe não queria era que eu me envolvesse nessa guerra. – Lily assentiu, entendendo muito bem do que ele falava. Ela mesma tivera tal discussão com os pais inúmeras vezes, lembrando-os sobre o quanto era importante que ela se formasse em Hogwarts. Eles a queriam longe da guerra, sabendo a magia necessária para tomar conta de si, mas vivendo em um mundo Trouxa que a tornaria um alvo menos visível, ainda mais em sua condição de Nascida-Trouxa. O que eles não entendiam era que ela não queria fugir, justamente o contrário. –Tudo ia bem, até o final do ano passado. 1976 foi um desastre completo para mim.

- Bem vindo ao clube. – Sirius falou sombriamente. – 76 foi um ano todo fudido pra todo mundo aqui.

Millert encarou-o por um segundo, visivelmente curioso com o tom obscuro adquirido por Sirius.

- Eh... – Ele pareceu perder o fio da conversa. – Minha mãe foi assassinada no final do ano. Em um massacre a Trouxas. Eu não estava em casa.

Lily instintivamente baixou os olhos, sabendo muito bem que naquele momento os três Marotos presentes a encaravam com a expressão que ela agora já conhecia tão bem: uma mistura de compaixão com compreensão e simpatia. Ela odiava cada um desses olhares. Mesmo assim, criou forças para levantar a cabeça e encontrar os olhos azuis do novo aluno.

- Sinto muito. – Ela murmurou.

- Ah, bem. – Ele cortou com um gesto de mão quando James abriu a boca para também falar alguma coisa. Alex abriu um sorriso fraco para a ruiva, visivelmente curioso do porquê de tantas trocas de olhares a sua volta. Mesmo assim, não falou nada. – Prefiro não falar sobre isso, ainda é bem recente.

Essa era uma resposta comum. Lily a havia usado diversas vezes desde o ano anterior, tentando de maneira frustrada não ter que falar sobre o assunto. As únicas exceções eram com James e Sirius, que além de terem estado lá quando tudo aconteceu e lutado ao lado dela, também sabiam quase que exatamente o que ela sentia. Mesmo com Remus, por quem ela tinha um carinho bem antes de se render aos Marotos, a menina não tocava no assunto. Assim, era não só compreensível como aceitável que Alex preferisse não conversar sobre um tema tão delicado. O que chamava a atenção, no entanto, era a naturalidade com que ele parecia encarar tudo aquilo. Citou a morte da mãe que o criara sozinho como se apenas mencionasse um fato e logo cortou como – ou ao menos foi o que pareceu – quem não se importava.

Lily não era de julgar ninguém, era verdade. Mas naquele momento, encarou Millert com certa curiosidade. Seu rosto estava impassível, no entanto ele remexia as mãos desconfortavelmente sobre o colo, da mesma maneira que Lily fazia quando não estava se sentindo muito à vontade. Ele apenas encarava a morte recente de uma pessoa tão próxima de maneira diferente – como se em estado de negação – ou estava mentindo?

_Ah, já chega, Lily Evans. – _Ela se cortou mentalmente. – _O menino mal chegou e você já está implicando?_

- Alex, - Remus começou, erguendo as mangas de suas vestes enquanto falava – todo e qualquer material que você precisar pode vir falar pessoalmente comigo. Sei que você só perdeu uma aula desse termo, mas como você foi ensinado em casa não sei se sua grade curricular foi semelhante a nossa.

Lily observou, com certa diversão, James revirar os olhos.

- Moony, por que você _sempre _tem que entrar na minha frente nas questões de Monitoria?

- Bom, James, se você não consegue cumprir suas obrigações no tempo adequado...

- Blah blah blah. – James cortou, se virando para Miller, recebendo um irônico "muito maduro, Prongs" de Remus, que ele devidamente ignorou. – Miller, eu e a bela ruiva ao meu lado somos os Monitores Chefes de Hogwarts. Qualquer problema você pode recorrer a um de nós imediatamente.

- Bela ruiva, James? – Lily criticou, enquanto Millert assentia para o Maroto – Sério? Não sei como eu ainda me surpreendo com o tanto que você é clichê.

- Clichê, mas obviamente realista. – Ele ponderou, erguendo uma sobrancelha sugestivamente para ela. – Posso usar "garota maravilhosa" também, se você preferir.

- Prongs. – Sirius aconselhou, balançando a cabeça reprovadoramente na direção do melhor amigo. – Quanto mais você fala, pior fica. Até parece que não fui _eu _quem te ensinou a cantar uma garota, francamente!

Lily riu quando James olhou para os lados, como que para se certificar que as pessoas realmente haviam ouvido Sirius. Ele encarou o outro, ofendido.

- Padfoot! – Ele protestou. – Você sabe muito bem que isso não é verdade!

Porém ele quebrou qualquer veracidade da frase ao lançar um nervoso olhar pontual para Lily e depois sugestivamente para Sirius.

- Não esquenta, Potter. – Ela assegurou, usando o sobrenome propositalmente. Se tinha uma coisa que ela aprendera nesse curto período de amizade era o quanto James odiava quando ela o tratava pelo último nome. Assim, era uma ótima arma que só ela Sirius sabiam utilizar em perfeição para irritar James Potter. – Para falar a verdade, fico até mais aliviada ao saber que aquelas frases de efeitos do quinto ano não saíram da sua cabeça, e sim da mente notadamente perturbada de Sirius Black.

- Hey! – Sirius cruzou os braços no peito indignadamente. – Eu sei muito bem como seduzir uma mulher, muito obrigado, se o nosso Prongsie aqui não aprendeu direito não tem nada a ver comigo!

- Oh, sabe muito bem como seduzir uma mulher? – Ela riu, desencostando da árvore e inclinando o corpo na direção dele. – Como iludir uma mulher, você quer dizer, hm?

- Por favor, não comecem vocês dois! – Lupin protestou do seu canto, já tendo ouvido tal discussão infinitas vezes, mas Lily nem sequer o olhou.

- Eu não iludo ninguém, Evans. – Ele argumentou, com um pequeno sorriso. – Eu sou bem sincero com o que eu quero desde o início.

- Você é nojento, Black. – Ela afirmou. – Um dia você vai amar alguém, e aí sim eu quero ver. O que será do conquistador Sirius Black quando seu coração finalmente tiver dona? Se é que você _tem _coração, na verdade.

- Bom, doce Lily. – Ele começou, num tom solene. – Eu já amo. Meu problema é justamente amar demais.

- Que infernos... Amar demais...? Como assim, Sirius?

No entanto, James estava rindo e a puxou pela cintura para mais perto dele e consequentemente para mais longe de Sirius. Ela obviamente não protestou. Não era mais mistério para ninguém que ela de fato gostava desse contato, era? Então, simplesmente sentiu cada centímetro do seu corpo se arrepiar, como se uma corrente elétrica tivesse surgido a partir de sua cintura e agora se espalhava pelo corpo inteiro. Mesmo assim, não desviou seus olhos do de cinza de Sirius.

- Você é _tão _previsível, Padfoot. – James falou, ainda rindo, apertando ainda mais seu braço contra a cintura de Lily, inconsciente do que simples gestos estavam fazendo com ela.

- Eu amo muito todas as garotas com quem eu saio. – Ele afirmou, trocando um olhar cúmplice com o melhor amigo como se aquela frase já houvesse sido dita outras mil vezes. E pela cara de entediado de Remus ao observar os dois, provavelmente era verdade. – Amo tanto que fica difícil escolher uma só. E todas tem direito a felicidade, não tem? Tenho que garantir que tenha Sirius para todas as nobres donzelas, estou apenas sendo solidário com...

- Ok. – Lily cortou, falando pausadamente. Ela revirou os olhos. – Você sabe que é um maldito porco arrogante, não sabe?

Sirius apenas abriu um largo sorriso charmoso para ela e piscou um olho.

- Desde bebê.

Lily bufou.

- Apenas o ignore, Lily. – Remus sugeriu. – É o que eu faço.

Sirius assentiu divertido para ele, então voltou seu olhar para Alex. Na verdade, Lily quase esquecera que ele estava ali, tão compenetrado em sua discussão de brincadeira com Sirius e na maneira com que seu corpo reagia ao de James.

Durante algum tempo, o fato do Sirius ser um galinha a incomodou bastante. Hoje que ela entendia melhor quem era Sirius Black e toda a sua história, o modo como ele agia fazia mais sentido. Ela nunca acharia isso certo, óbvio, mas não fervia mais de ódio ao ver o garoto com sua nova vítima.

Talvez o termo "vítima" fosse errôneo. Todas as garotas burras que se envolviam com Sirius sabiam muito bem que ele só queria uma coisa, e ele mesmo nunca dá nenhuma esperança para elas. E mesmo assim lá iam elas pateticamente mendigar sua atenção, se oferecendo de maneira que chegava a ser nojenta, com esperanças que uma hora ou outra ele ia mudar, superar seu lado rebelde e decidir ficar para sempre com elas. Lily o conhecia bem demais para saber que isso nunca iria se alterar. Era um lado de Sirius que ela teria que aceitar, a não ser que conseguisse ajudá-lo a encontrar alguém de quem ele gostasse de verdade.

O medo que ela tinha era de ele já tivesse encontrado esse alguém, mas não tivesse notado por estar muito ocupado tentando provar para o mundo que quem ele era ia além do seu sobrenome, ou provar para sua família que não adiantavam eles tentarem, ele jamais seria um deles. Sirius nunca notaria se a mulher da sua vida estivesse ao seu lado, e provavelmente a perderia sem nem mesmo perceber.

A princípio, Lily tentou argumentar com ele que ele não devia sair com tantas meninas ao mesmo tempo, que deveria parar de enganá-las. Foi só depois de algumas semanas tentando transformá-lo em um cara decente romanticamente falando que ela notou que não adiantava. Sirius não iludia as loiras peitudas e burras que vinham conversar com ele, como ela mandara. E mesmo assim, passavam-se cinco segundos de conversa e elas estavam se jogando na boca dele, empurrando Lily e seus discursos sobre "como a mulher deveria se valorizar encontrando um companheiro que a ame exclusivamente" para o lado. O que ela podia fazer então? Tirá-lo dali? Não parecia justo.

Sirius aguentou por várias vezes os discursos chatos de Lily para suas namoradinhas com um olhar divertido e uma sobrancelha levantada. E toda vez que a ruiva era empurrada para o lado, ela tinha tempo de ler um "eu avisei" nos lábios dele antes que ele começasse a agarrar a garota e Lily fosse procurar James. Maldito convencido.

- Não deixe as palavras deles te enganarem, - Sirius falou baixinho, como se contasse um segredo importantíssimo para o novo aluno – eles falam assim mas no fundo não vivem sem Sirius Black. E acredite, eles já tentaram. O problema é que é fisicamente impossível, veja você.

- Não deixe _ele _te enganar. – James corrigiu. Alex Millert tinha um largo sorriso de orelha a orelha ao encará-lo, como se bebesse cada uma de suas palavras. Lily começou a sentir que aquilo tudo era um pouco doentio. – Na verdade, se eu fosse você me afastaria enquanto há tempo. Uma vez com Sirius na sua vida, é impossível se livrar. E acredite, _eu já tentei_.

Lily ouviu Sirius rir e ele, James e Remus entraram em alguma estúpida discussão. Ela, no entanto, não conseguia mais afastar seus olhos de Miller, prestando atenção em todos os seus gestos. Ela estava acostumada a pessoas venerando os Marotos. Era praticamente o que Hogwarts inteira fazia, já que parecia considerá-los um presente de Merlin para a humanidade, sempre admirando todos os seus atos. Suas pegadinhas eram brilhantes, eles eram tão inteligentes, tão bonitos, com tiradas tão espertas, tão engraçados, tão sensacionais... Lily _sempre _achou toda essa adoração idealista e doentia, e nos tempos em que ela não era muito fã deles tudo isso a enojava. "Eles não são tão perfeitos como todo mundo parece achar que eles são", Severus diria, e ela assentiria veementemente, acrescentando que "Aquele James Potter é o ser humano mais convencido que eu já conheci", para o deleite de seu amigo de infância.

Peter também parecia sempre encarar os três outros Marotos com profunda admiração e idolatria e Lily sabia que eles eram uma espécie de heróis para ele, em especial James e Sirius. Assim, com Hogwarts e Peter sempre babando sobre eles, Lily achava que estava acostumada com toda essa ridícula veneração. Todavia, o que ela via hoje era diferente, e mesmo que isso teria parecido impossível alguns anos atrás, ainda mais bizarro que o normal.

Alex encarava James e Sirius com a boca semiaberta, saindo de seu estado de estupor apenas para abrir sorrisos largos e sinceros quando qualquer um deles fazia algum comentário um pouco mais idiota que o normal. Por vezes, ela pegava uma sombra de choque e tristeza passar pelos seus olhos, mas logo sumia. Ele parecia pendurado em cada palavra que eles diziam, como se elas fossem de alguma maneira salvar sua vida. Lily não entendia como alguém podia parecer tão incrivelmente feliz em um evento tão cotidiano e ao mesmo tempo tão assustado. Alex lançava olhares de análise para Sirius algumas vezes, com as sobrancelhas ligeiramente franzidas, como se não o reconhecesse por alguns instantes. Rapidamente, no entanto, ele balançaria sua cabeça e voltaria a se focar no assunto, adicionando algum comentário aqui ou ali. Então, seu olhar se voltaria a Lily. Ele a olharia intensamente, como se essa fosse a única vez que ele a veria na vida e não pudesse perder nenhum detalhe, seu olhar se fixando por alguns segundos em seus olhos. Então, ele sorriria pra ela e voltaria sua atenção para a conversa, parecendo mais feliz do que ela jamais havia visto alguém.

Em resumo, Alex encarava Sirius, James e eventualmente ela como se eles fossem fantasmas e ela estava começando a ficar assustada. Assim que o menino gargalhou quando Sirius contou sua tradicional e sem graça piada do pintinho e da galinha – que era tão ridícula que nem mesmo _James _conseguia rir em solidariedade ao amigo –, ela não aguentou mais.

- James, onde está Peter? – Ela questionou, tirando os olhos do garoto pela primeira vez no que pareceram horas. Sua voz soou mais alta do que ela esperava, e Sirius se calou no meio de sua fala na mesma hora, olhando-a de forma questionadora, sem entender sua repentina interrupção. Ele estava evidentemente adorando toda a atenção que recebia, mal conseguindo disfarçar o sorriso de satisfação toda vez que Alex ria dele. Ela sentiu o olhar de Millert também nela, porém evitou seus olhos a qualquer custo, louca para se afastar daquela loucura.

- Com McGonagall. – James respondeu, confuso. – Ele quis tirar dúvidas sobre a matéria, lembra que eu te disse?

- É, eu lembro. – Ela se sentiu idiota. – Mas ele não está demorando demais, não? Estou começando a ficar preocupada, acho que eu deveria ir atrás dele para garantir que está tudo...

- Ah, Lils, corta essa. – Sirius fez um som de desprezo por entre os dentes. – Peter é um Maroto. Ele sabe se cuidar sozinho, você não precisa ficar de babá dele vinte e quatro horas por dia, por mais incrível que isso possa te parecer.

- Ele provavelmente já terminou e foi para o Salão Comunal. – James concordou com Sirius. – Já está até começando a escurecer.

- Já? – Ela se espantou, olhando seu relógio em choque por alguns segundos. Não faziam apenas segundos que ela estava reclamando do sol intenso? – Como é que eu não vi o tempo passar?

- Esse costuma ser meu efeito nas garotas. – James pontuou, cutucando sua cintura de forma quase que carinhosa.

- Nos seus sonhos, Potter. – Afirmou, arrancando uma risada dele.

- É, Prongs, quando a gente acha que você está avançando com a ruiva... – Sirius balançou a cabeça decepcionado enquanto James corria as mãos pelo cabelo murmurando um esperançoso "Um dia!" por debaixo da respiração.

Lily ignorou o comentário, se desvencilhando do abraço de James e se colocando de pé.

- Bem, as meninas devem estar se perguntando onde eu estou. Acho melhor eu ir.

Lupin também se levantou.

- Vamos todos. Já está começando a ficar tarde, é melhor irmos nos arrumar para o jantar logo.

Juntos, eles deram as costas para o lago e seguiram em direção à entrada do castelo, com Lily tentando a qualquer custo ignorar a estranha e inexplicável sensação de medo que a dominava sempre que pensava em Millert.

Harry sabia que nem tudo seria perfeito no tempo em que ele passaria com seus pais. Ele obviamente estava muito consciente do fator Pettigrew e de como ele teria que fingir que não, ele não o conhecia, e também não, ele não o odiava e nem queria matá-lo lenta e dolorosamente com as próprias mãos, até mesmo varinhas esquecidas.

Mesmo assim, tentou se preparar para seu encontro com ele. Se quisesse conseguir a confiança dos seus pais, teria que inclusive ser simpático com o garoto, disfarçando todo o ódio que o conhecimento do futuro o proporcionara. De nada adiantava colocar na cabeça que ele ainda não havia feito nada. Iria fazer. Na sua frente, estava o homem que seria capaz de mandar para a morte seu melhor amigo, colocar injustamente em Azkaban o segundo e deixar completamente sozinho o outro. Se ele ainda era só um menino não interessava, continuava sendo a mesma pessoa, com o mesmo caráter do Wormtail que Harry conhecera, pronto para se esconder atrás de pessoas mais fortes do que ele para conseguir proteção – e preparado para mudar de time assim que fosse conveniente.

Para sua sorte, o encontro com o traidor não havia ocorrido de imediato. Primeiro Harry apenas fora recepcionado por Lupin – a quem contou toda a mentira que havia preparado com Dumbledore – que o levou para encontrar James Potter, Sirius Black e Lily Potter – ainda Evans.

Harry achou que teria um ataque do coração antes de chegar até eles. Hogwarts nunca parecera tão imensa e interminável e Harry tinha dificuldades de colocar um pé na frente do outro. Professor Lupin notou e abriu um solidário sorriso para ele, mal interpretando seu nervosismo, falando que não precisava ficar tão nervoso assim.

- Meus amigos são uns completos babacas – ele disse, apesar do tom de profundo orgulho acabar com todo o efeito – mas tenho certeza que vão te receber muito bem, pode ficar tranquilo em relação a isso. Você vai amar Hogwarts.

Harry assentiu, sem falar nada. Na verdade, tinha a impressão que se abrisse a boca ele vomitaria, tão intenso era o nó no seu estômago. Ele estava dividido em duas principais emoções: ansiedade e receio. Sim, estava morrendo para conhecer seus pais – e pela força com que seu coração batia contra seu peito, "morrendo" parecia cada vez mais literal – no entanto sentia um medo enorme que mal conseguia explicar. Bem, ele supunha que ninguém poderia julgá-lo – como esperam que um garoto que nunca conheceu seus pais reaja quando finalmente os encontra, mas eles têm praticamente a sua idade e oficialmente ainda não são pai e mãe? Ninguém nunca saberia porque ninguém consegue se meter em uma situação como essa, com exceção óbvia de Harry Potter.

Ele queria tanto vê-los com seus próprios olhos... Será que seu pai era mesmo tão parecido com ele? Sua mãe era realmente tão doce? Sirius e James eram de fato tão amigos quanto diziam? E como era o relacionamento de seus pais? Harry estava extasiado com a chance de vê-los em cenas que não fossem memórias de brigas, para variar. A oportunidade era única, e ele estava disposto a não perdê-la.

Quando ele finalmente os avistou ao longe, no entanto, pensou que não conseguiria. Harry não era uma pessoa fraca ou emocional, muito pelo contrario, mas naquele momento sentiu vontade de se virar e correr, de uma maneira completamente não-Grifinória. Como ele poderia encará-los sabendo o destino triste que teriam? Como ele poderia não contar a eles todo o futuro? Deixar que as coisas acontecessem seria o mesmo que matá-los de novo, não? O seu antes inquieto coração agora parecia ter congelado, e Harry se impressionou em como ele conseguiu continuar andando sem cair.

Com a respiração entrecortada, ele finalmente chegou em frente a eles. Enquanto Lupin o apresentava, Harry analisou-os de cima a baixo, tomando todo e qualquer detalhe que conseguisse. Lily era linda. Seus cabelos ruivos não eram em um tom alaranjado como os de Ginny, e sim mais vivos e escuros, ondulados. Os olhos que agora o encaravam – e ele tentou a todo custo olhar para o outro lado, bastante ciente que era a primeira vez que Lily Potter o via – eram uma cópia exata dos dele, como todo mundo sempre o falou. Ele se focou, no entanto, no que as pessoas não o diziam, como em como ela tinha algumas sardas espalhadas pela bochecha até chegarem em seu pequeno e empinado nariz, e em como surgiam covinhas quando ela sorria. E seu sorriso era incrivelmente doce e receptivo. _Lily Potter estava sorrindo para ele!_ – Seu cérebro repetia, em looping, completamente extasiado.

James era Harry. Mais alto, com o nariz ligeiramente mais comprido, olhos castanhos esverdeados e as maças do rosto um pouco mais altas. Seus cabelos negros apontavam para todos os lados da mesma maneira que a de seu futuro filho, com a diferença que ele parecia ter desistido de dominá-los a tempos e resolvera aderir à bagunça. James não sorria abertamente, no entanto. Seu sorriso era contido e no canto dos lábios, como se ele soubesse de alguma coisa que ninguém sabia.

Sirius Black era outra pessoa. Em nada parecia com as feições que Harry conhecia. Não era o homem assombrado com olhos sem vida e rosto e corpos caveirosos. Poucos minutos em sua presença e Harry já sabia o quanto ele era feliz, mais feliz do que havia sido em todo o tempo de Harry junto. Seu cabelo caia displicentemente sobre os olhos cinza, e chegava a ser chocante o quão _saudável _ele parecia. Estando acostumado ao Sirius pós-Azkaban, ele tinha esperado por esse choque, mas nada o preparara para isso. Ele sorria para Harry, mas sem nenhum sinal de que iria se levantar como os outros dois agora estavam fazendo, até James o puxar.

Harry cumprimentou seus pais com as mãos tremendo. Ele tentou muito não pensar no que estava acontecendo, de que aquela era a primeira vez que ele tocava neles, mas era em vão. As emoções eram tantas que ele mal sabia em qual se focar. Era inexplicável a sensação de estar vendo os pais que morreram por eles na sua frente. Desde criança Harry sonhava com os dois, louco para poder abraçá-los e falar com eles. Ter seus pais vivos sempre foi seu maior desejo e agora estava aqui, na frente deles! Era inacreditável. Seu cérebro parecia em negação, tentando convencê-lo que tudo aquilo era um sonho e que ele não deveria se empolgar muito pois logo acordaria e a dor seria ainda maior, mas seu coração se recusava a acreditar, ficando instantaneamente mais quente.

Todo o seu medo e apreensão sumiram quando cumprimentou Sirius, contudo. Estar diante de um rosto familiar era reconfortante e ele mal podia começar a explicar a alegria de ter seu padrinho feliz e vivo na sua frente, inconsciente de seu futuro sombrio e de sua morte gerada pela própria burrice de seu afilhado. Harry tentara durante as férias inteira superar a ausência e o sentimento de culpa que o afligiam, tentando se convencer de que Sirius não iria gostar de vê-lo assim. Ajudou, mas ele não conseguira aceitar o fato de que jamais iria vê-lo de novo, falar com ele, ter com quem desabafar... E não é que ali estava ele, apertando a mão de Sirius Black? E melhor ainda, um Sirius Black extremamente saudável, feliz e completo?

O coração de Harry voltou a bater alegre em seu peito. Era – mais uma vez – inexplicável a sensação de rever alguém tão importante que ele achou que perdera para sempre. E vê-lo tão bem era melhor ainda. Harry abriu seu primeiro sorriso desde que chegara perto deles, impressionado que toda a sua alegria não tinha entregado toda a sua mentira. Ele nem mesmo sabia que podia sorrir tão largamente assim!

Sentou-se na grama entre eles brincando distraidamente com tufos de grama, decidido a olhar para qualquer lugar que não fosse os olhos dos três, ciente de que se fizesse isso provavelmente não resistiria à tentação de soltar toda a verdade. Por aqueles breves minutos, ficou estático ali, sem saber o que fazer, afogado em tão diferentes sensações, no momento se entregando ao nervosismo. O que ele deveria dizer? E se eles não gostassem dele e Harry perdesse a chance de conviver com seus pais?

Tudo mudou quando eles começaram a falar. Enquanto conversava com eles, a realidade atingiu Harry com força. Ele estava conversando com seus pais! Eles estavam vivos! Todo e qualquer movimento e fala deles o impressionava e tinham toda a sua atenção por serem inédito para ele. As briguinhas um com o outro, os sorrisos...

Lily e James trocavam quase que o tempo todo inconscientes olhares. Lily encarava-o com total atenção quando ele falava, e ele sempre olhava para ela como se fosse a coisa mais bonita que já tivesse visto e ainda não acreditasse que ela estava de fato com eles. Sirius constantemente lançava-os olhares divertidos, entendendo perfeitamente o que estava acontecendo ali. James e Sirius pareciam concordar em tudo e completar a frase um do outro o tempo inteiro. Lily e Sirius se provocavam a cada cinco segundos. Já havia perceptivelmente alguma coisa rolando entre os pais de Harry. Quando ele a puxou para perto, ela instintivamente se aconchegou contra o Maroto como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, parecendo que nem mesmo ela percebia o que estava fazendo – e talvez não tivesse mesmo percebido.

E assim, a cada palavra e gestos, o sorriso de Harry se alargava mais. Ouvir seus pais falarem – e dessa vez não eram apenas lembranças mórbidas – era a experiência mais sensacional de toda sua vida. Harry estava incrivelmente feliz, bebendo cada palavra que era dita, absorvendo tudo que podia, encantado de estar de fato ali com eles. Tentava analisar tudo o que podia, tentando memorizar cada segundo das imagens que via e dos momentos que vivia, para poder se lembrar com exatidão quando tivesse que ir embora.

Em um momento, Remus, Sirius e seu pai entraram em uma discussão sobre Quadribol e então Sirius contou uma piada particularmente hilária sobre um pintinho, uma galinha estrábica e um balaço. Foi apenas nesse momento, entre suas gargalhadas, que ele percebeu que alguma coisa não estava certa. Lily cortou a conversa em um tom estranho, parecendo urgente para sair dali. Ela lançava olhares nervosos para Harry uma vez ou outra e ele não conseguia entender o porquê. O que estava fazendo de errado? Estava até mesmo disfarçando o quanto aquele momento significava para ele, tentando não rir tanto, ou olhar fixamente para ninguém!

Além do mais, Lily não era supostamente a pessoa que sempre enxergava o melhor nos outros? Por que ela parecia tão relutante com ele repentinamente? Enquanto eles caminhavam em direção ao castelo, sua mãe tentou se manter o mais longe possível dele, receosa. Harry a encarou desentendido por alguns instantes, antes de ser distraído por James e Sirius que trataram de colocá-lo na conversa.

Assim que chegou ao Buraco do Retrato, Lily se virou para ele:

- Então, Millery, a gente se vê no jantar quando você for selecionado. Alguma ideia de para que Casa você irá? – Ela abriu um sorriso estranho, analisando-o de cima a baixo, como se Harry estivesse sendo submetido a algum tipo de teste.

- Na verdade, Lily, ele já foi selecionado para a Grifinória na sala de Dumbledore. – Remus contou, dando tapinhas amigáveis na costa de Alex. – Por isso que o Diretor já pediu que eu o apresentasse para os outros, para ele já ficar a vontade no nosso Dormitório.

- Ah. – Ela exclamou, ainda o encarando intensamente. – Bem, só posso te desejar sorte, Millert. Ficar no mesmo quarto que esse quarteto aí é algo que eu não desejo nem para meu pior inimigo.

Finalmente, ela abriu um sorriso sincero para ele, dizendo a senha para a Mulher Gorda antes de todos entrarem. Para enorme azar de Harry, Peter já estava ali os esperando, sentado na poltrona perto da lareira. Sirius, James e Remus se jogaram nas poltronas ao lado. Harry parou em frente ao traidor, evitando olhar nos olhos do garoto.

- Wormy, esse é Alex Millert. Ele foi transferido para cá e está no sétimo ano da Grifinória junto com a gente. – Remus falou. No mesmo minuto, Peter se ergueu ansiosamente, estendendo sua mão gorducha na direção de Harry.

- Prazer, Miller. Sou Peter Pettigrew.

Harry respirou profundamente antes de balançar a mão dele, grunhindo um "oi" em retorno.

- Bom, gente, eu vou subir para falar com as meninas e me arrumar. Encontro vocês lá aqui daqui alguns minutos?

Os cinco assentiram enquanto a ruiva seguia rumo a escada do Dormitório Feminino, lançando um último olhar curioso para Harry.

- Então, Alex – posso te chamar de Alex, certo? – como era na sua última escola?

Foi irônico que justamente Pettigrew pediu para manter o contato baseado em primeiros nomes. Harry estava ansioso por uma oportunidade para pedir aos Marotos e sua mãe para chamarem-no de Alex apenas, no entanto o pedido vindo de Pettigrew – a única pessoa que ele fazia questão de não ter nenhuma intimidade – o deixou relutante antes de responder.

- Pode, lógico que pode. – Tentou soar o mais natural possível. – Eu estudava magia em casa. Então você poderia dizer que minha última escola era bem diferente dessa. Nada de castelo, quadros que se movem ou fantasmas. Bastante sem graça, na verdade.

- Eu sou mestiço – Remus explicou – então ia para escolas Trouxas antes dos meus onze anos, sei bem o que você está dizendo.

Sirius se levantou abruptamente:

- Bem, não sei vocês, mas eu estou morrendo de fome. Vou tomar banho antes que algum de vocês três – ah merda, agora são "vocês quatro" – resolvam entrar na minha frente.

Remus se levantou no mesmo instante.

- Hoje de novo não, Sirius! – Ele protestou, fazendo o outro parar no meio do caminho. – Você demora _horas _no chuveiro, ninguém merece ter que ficar esperando a realeza decidir sair do banho.

- Ah, Moony, corta essa. – James alegou, assentindo para Sirius. – Não é culpa do Pads que ele precisa passar mil cremes no cabelo para poder deixá-lo aceitável.

Sirius ficou visivelmente indignado.

- _Eu?! _Falou o cara que tem um espanador no lugar do cabelo! Você não consegue deixar seu cabelo apresentável nem se sua vida dependesse disso, Prongs, encare os fatos.

Harry não pode evitar concordar mentalmente. Quantas vezes ele já não havia tentado, falhando miseravelmente todas as vezes, fazer seu cabelo se comportar? _Muito obrigado, pai._

- Ele tem um ponto, James. – Pettigrew pontuou.

- Ah, caro Padfoot. – James adquiriu um tom falsamente solene. – Sirius está apenas com inveja porque toda a população feminina de Hogwarts tem desejo de vir bagunçar meu cabelo para mim, algo que você nunca conseguiria com seu cabelo certinho desse jeito.

James pontuou seu comentário bagunçando os próprios cabelos ele mesmo, adquirindo um visual que chocaria a Sra. Weasley.

- Realmente, eu vejo _mesmo _a Lils tendo que conter seu desejo de passar as mãos nessa bagunça. – Sirius zoou. – Na verdade se eu me lembro bem, Prongs, até o quinto ano ela dizia para quem quisesse ouvir que ela tinha vontade de amputar essa sua mão sempre que você _"arrogantemente passa a mão naquela juba despenteada dele, se achando uma divindade entre nós mortais", _não era assim que ela dizia? Aiai, saudades da antiga Evans. Pelo menos alguém conseguia te colocar no lugar com umas tiradas sensacionais, uma melhor que a outra.

Ele suspirou, saudoso, enquanto Peter acenava veementemente.

- Você se lembra daquela vez que ela tentou transfigurar o cabelo do Prongs em cerdas de vassoura?

Sirius agora ria abertamente, enquanto James fechava a cara.

- Mas ela era tão ruim em Transfiguração que acabou conseguindo transfigurar os fios em pedaços do cabo da vassoura em si! O melhor de tudo foi que McGonagal achou que foi proposital e deu 20 pontos para a Grifinória. "_10 pela excelente Transfiguração e mais 10 pela vítima ter sido o Sr. Potter, Srta. Evans."_

- Haha. – James revirou os olhos, mas estava quase sorrindo também. – Já eu não sinto a _menor _falta dessa fase da Lily.

- Amor reprimido. – Pettigrew alegou. Então, sentindo que Harry precisava de explicações, voltou-se para ele. – A ruiva que estava com a gente e o James aqui têm uma história bastante conturbada, o início então foi bem difícil.

_E o fim você vai fazer questão de providenciar pessoalmente! _Harry tentou não bufar de raiva, tentando forçar um sorriso. Não conseguiu.

- Cheia daquelas briguinhas que você olha e sabe que vai dar casamento no final, sabe? – Sirius completou, e Harry assentiu. Ele nem imaginava o quão certo estava. – Mas era divertido. Bons tempos.

- Bom saber que minha desgraça te divertia, Padfoot. – James revirou os olhos. – Mas é bom você saber que enquanto você se preocupava em encher meu saco, faz uns cinco minutos que o Moony se esgueirou para o nosso Dormitório.

- _O QUÊ? – _Sirius sibilou, fazendo todo o Salão Comunal encará-lo. – _E você nem me avisa!_

_- _Estou avisando agora, não estou? – James piscou um olho para o melhor amigo.

- Traíra! – Sirius sibilou, antes de se virar e correr escada cima para ver se ainda dava tempo de entrar no banheiro primeiro.

Harry, sentindo uma diversão tremenda ao presenciar cenas tão simples, sentou na poltrona antes ocupada pelo seu padrinho.

- Vocês são sempre assim?

- Normalmente James e Sirius se juntam contra o resto de nós. – Pettigrew confidenciou. – Mas quando Lily entra no meio...

E assim o final da tarde seguiu, até que todos estivessem de banho tomado prontos para descer para o Salão Principal. Harry estava tão feliz que até mesmo já havia se esquecido dos olhares de desconfiança da mãe. Tudo estava correndo normal até que, assim que os quatro desciam as escadas dos Dormitórios, visualizaram uma menina com cabelos loiros cheios e parecendo incrivelmente nervosa, balançando de um pé para o outro, esperando-os na beirada da escada. Harry reconheceria aqueles cabelos em qualquer lugar. Apesar de algumas mudanças físicas, era Hermione Granger quem estava ali. Harry sentiu um enorme alívio ao vê-la, dissipando um nervosismo que ele nem mesmo sabia que estava carregando.

Ela ergueu a mão timidamente ao vê-lo e acenou.

- Oi, Alex. Será que a gente podia conversar em particular? _Agora?_

Harry assentiu, se desculpando com os Marotos e com Lily – que os esperava em frente à lareira na companhia de duas meninas que ele não reconhecia – e seguiu Hermione para fora do Buraco do Retrato.

Eles não trocaram nenhuma palavra durante todo o caminho que instintivamente os levou à Sala Precisa, temerosos que alguém pudesse escutá-los. Assim que Hermione passou três vezes em frente à tapeçaria de Barnabás, a porta surgiu. Harry entrou primeiro, encontrando uma réplica da Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Assim que a menina entrou, imediatamente a visão de Harry foi tampada pelo cabelo da amiga.

- Por Merlin, Harry! – Ela choramingou, sem largá-lo. – Eu e Rony pensamos que... A gente pensou que... Você está bem!

- Shh, está tudo bem, Hermione. – Harry deu tapinhas desajeitados nas costas dela. – Como você veio parar aqui?

Ela largou-o e respirou fundo algumas vezes, encarando-o com olhos ligeiramente arregalados.

- Ah, isso não é bom, isso não é _nada _bom. – Ela murmurava, enquanto seu olhar percorria suas redondezas de forma apreensiva. Finalmente, voltou a olhar para ele. – Eu e Rony subimos logo depois de você. Ele foi te chamar no Dormitório para a gente conversar sobre toda aquela história com Malfoy, mas voltou e disse que você tinha sumido e que estava uma enorme bagunça do lado da sua cama. Primeiro eu pensei que você tinha ido para a Sala Precisa ou qualquer outro lugar, mas corri para lá de qualquer maneira e encontrei a carta. Não entendi nada, naturalmente, objeto que era da sua mãe? Não havia nenhuma nada por lá, apenas um pouco de uma estranha areia brilhante que estava desaparecendo lentamente e estava formando uma cortina de fumaça.

- Nem me lembre dessa maldita areia. – Harry resmungou, sentando na poltrona e sendo rapidamente seguido por Hermione.

- Bem, eu logo vi que você tinha pego no que quer que tinham te dito que era da sua mãe e que a areia era responsável por isso. Francamente, Harry! Você tem noção do risco que você correu? Aquilo podia muito bem ser alguma armação de Comensais...

- É, eu sei, não aceitar presentes de estranhos, aprendi minha lição.

Ela lançou um olhar reprovador ao ouvir o tom divertido dele.

- Harry, isso é _sério! – _Protestou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. – Nós ficamos desesperados, sem saber o que tinha acontecido com você, para onde você tinha sido levado. Eu quis chamar Dumbledore, mas a areia estava sumindo e onde quer que ela tivesse te levado nós não podíamos te deixar sozinho, podíamos? Então eu e Rony entramos no meio da neblina antes que ela desaparecesse de vez.

- Vocês o quê?! – Harry quase pulou da cadeira, encarando-a indignado. – Vocês são loucos?

- Você fez basicamente a mesma coisa ao aceitar o prsente! – Ela falou, defensivamente. – Nós não podíamos...

- Mas era só uma garrafa! Eu não me enfiei em uma fumaça mortífera! Vocês podiam ter morrido! – Ele agora de fato se levantou, com raiva. Até que um pensamento o ocorreu. – Calma aí, você disse que você _e Ron _entraram na neblina?

Hermione abaixou a cabeça antes de assentir.

- E-eu não sei o que aconteceu. De repente a areia estava me sufocando e eu perdi a mão do Ron da minha e quando dei por mim estava na sala do Professor Dumbledore, sozinha. Ele nem se assustou ao me ver ali, disse que tinha acontecido a mesma coisa com outro aluno mais cedo e que eu provavelmente vinha do mesmo ano. E então me explicou toda a sua história, o que vocês combinaram de mentir para o todos desse ano e algumas teorias sobre viagem no tempo.

- E o Ron?

- Não sei. – Ela falou, baixinho. – Dumbledore acha que como tinha pouca areia, não havia magia suficiente para mandar de volta no tempo duas pessoas. Então ou ele está no nosso tempo original ou...

- Ou? – Harry insistiu quando a voz dela se quebrou. A menina ergueu os olhos até ele, e o garoto notou que eles brilhavam mais do que o normal.

- Ou ele foi mandado para outro tempo mais recente que a gente. Talvez um pouco antes do que 1977 como sua que sua mãe programou.

Harry xingou por debaixo de sua respiração. Tudo já não estava complicado o suficiente sem Ron perdido em qualquer lugar no tempo-espaço?

- O que você acha que aconteceu? – Ele perguntou baixinho, recebendo um sorriso fraco e reconfortante da amiga.

- Estou torcendo para a viagem no tempo não ter funcionado. Contudo, se ele tiver sido mandado para algum tempo mais tarde que nós dois, Dumbledore já terá nos mandado de volta, não? Ele vai saber o que fazer mais rápido no caso dele, acho que não precisamos nos preocupar muito. Ron não vai ter tempo de mudar muita coisa.

- Espero que você esteja certa.

- O próprio Dumbledore me disse isso, Harry. Acho que somos conosco que temos que nos preocupar. Ou melhor, com você.

- Comigo?

- Harry, eu também ouvi tudo que o Diretor tinha a dizer sobre as mudanças no tempo que já podemos estar causando inconscientemente, só que acho que nós deveríamos ser mais cautelosos. Entendo que temos que ficar no castelo por motivos de segurança, porém deve ter algo que possamos fazer para não sermos vistos. Talvez até mesmo viver escondidos aqui, na Sala Precisa, até que possamos voltar para casa.

Harry sabia assim que a viu pela primeira vez tudo o que ela diria sobre o assunto, e já assumiu imediatamente uma postura defensiva.

- E você acha que os Marotos não sabem a localização da Sala e nos encontrariam aqui, ficando ainda mais desconfiados? Se você ouviu Dumbledore, então sabe que provavelmente pode demorar meses para conseguirmos voltar, Hermione. E se quando voltarmos tivermos na semana dos N.E.W.T.'s? Temos que manter nossos estudos normais, você sabe disso.

- Francamente, Harry, você não vai me convencer com esse papo de estudos! Desde quando você se importa com isso? Você _quer _conviver com eles, não quer? Você _não quer _voltar logo! – Ela acusou.

- E se eu não quiser? – Ele disparou. – E se eu quiser conviver um pouco com eles antes de voltar pra desgraça que é o nosso futuro, Hermione?

- _Você pode mudar o mundo como nós o conhecemos! – _Ela sibilou.

- Eu _não vou _contar nada, ok? Eu já entendi naquela vez que usamos o Vira-Tempo que é perigoso. Não vou mudar nada significativo só pelo fato de estar aqui, pode deixar, vou influenciar o mínimo possível.

- O que eu tenho medo, Harry, é de quanto mais você conviver, mais você vai ter a tentação de mudar o rumo da história. Coisas terríveis acontecem com quem...

- Mexe com o tempo, é, eu sei, eu entendi na primeira vez. – Resmungou, desviando o olhar do dela. Ele sabia que ela não merecia sua grosseria, porém não conseguia evitar. Mal conseguia suportar _pensar _em passar seu tempo no passado longe de seus pais.

- Talvez uma coisa boba que você fale pode mudar muitas coisas. – Hermione falou, carinhosamente esticando seu braço para tocar no dele. – Eu sei o quanto isso pode ser difícil para você, Harry. Não se torture assim. Só vai ser mais complicado quando tivermos que ir embora.

Harry não respondeu nada, teimosamente. Sua cabeça já havia sido feita e nada que Hermione falasse mudaria isso. Ela suspirou, exausta, largando-o e afundando na poltrona.

- Você não teve que ir pra Ala Hospitalar. – Ele afirmou após alguns minutos.

- É, Dumbledore me contou que você teve até hemorragia interna. No entanto, eu fiquei com muito menos areia no metabolismo do que você, não foi o suficiente para me derrubar. Está doendo um pouquinho para respirar, mas nada demais.

- Desculpe. – Ele falou, de repente, encarando a lareira a sua frente. – Por ter te enfiado nessa.

- Nem começa, Harry. Eu sabia muito bem os riscos que estava correndo quando entrei no meio da neblina.

- Mas mesmo assim, se eu não tivesse sido tão burro de derrubar a garrafa, você não estaria aqui!

- Ninguém pode te culpar. Eu também ficaria curiosa. – Contudo, seu tom era sem convicção, e Harry ficou grato que ela se esforçava para que ele se sentisse melhor. – O que você acha que significava a carta? Eu achei que era mentira até ouvir a voz na minha cabeça.

- Você... Você ouviu também? – Sua cabeça se virou tão rápido na direção da garota que seu pescoço até mesmo estalou. – Por um momento eu pensei que estava ficando louco.

- Lógico que eu ouvi. "1997, Hogwarts, Dumbledore". Era praticamente um endereço.

- Então você acha que realmente foi minha mãe quem construiu isso?

- Não havia nada na carta sobre construir, havia? Ela dizia apenas que a garrafa _era _da sua mãe.

- A voz. – Ele explicou. – A voz na nossa cabeça era a voz dela.

- Wow! – Hermione parecia impressionada. – Se foi mesmo ela quem construiu algo desse nível, ela deve ser uma bruxa muito inteligente, Harry!

- Ela é. – Harry afirmou, com orgulho. – E por que você acha que ela criou a garrafa?

Hermione não respondeu imediatamente.

- Talvez... Talvez ela tinha medo que tudo desse errado e criou um plano B, uma alternativa extrema de fuga. E se ela nos mandou exatamente para 1977 é porque acontece alguma coisa esse ano que ela queria poder mudar. O problema é: o quê?

Parecia provável, ele pensou. Se ele tivesse o conhecimento para viajar no tempo, será que também não gostaria de criar uma opção B para o caso de dar tudo errado entre ele e Voldemort no final? Deixar de herança caso ele morra uma maneira de seus amigos voltarem no tempo e impedirem Voldemort de matar mais pessoas? Uma maneira de salvar todos que morreram nas mãos dele?

- É arriscado, mas vale tudo na guerra, não é?

- O problema é que sua mãe provavelmente criou essa alternativa para _ela_ viajar no tempo. Ela saberia exatamente o que mudar e como voltar. Tenho certeza que ela não ia gostar nada se o filho dela fosse parar 20 anos no passado completamente sem consciência do que fazer.

- Provavelmente. – Ele concordou.

Os dois ficaram calados por alguns minutos, cada um perdido em seu próprio pensamento e em suas teorias. Enfim, Hermione virou o rosto em sua direção, um olhar de compreensão e pena em seus olhos castanhos.

- Você não vai se convencer a ficar escondido, vai? – Ela questionou, sem fé.

- Não.

Ela suspirou pausadamente.

- Ok. Se for assim, eu vou ficar ao seu lado. Só me prometa, _por favor, por tudo que é mais sagrado, _que você não vai tentar mudar nada. As coisas acontecem por um motivo e tentar mudar os fatos pode gerar consequências desastrosas e criar uma nova linha temporal ainda pior do que o nosso presente, seria uma verdadeira tragédia.

- Prometo.

- Mesmo?

- Mesmo.

Hermione abriu um sorriso para ele.

- Então me conta, como eles são? Como você está se sentindo?

Mas Harry apenas sorriu de volta e se levantou, esticando o braço para ajudá-la a se levantar também.

- Você vai descobrir por você mesma. E Hermione?

- Sim?

- Obrigado. Por, bem, por entender e por... Tudo.

A menina negou com a cabeça.

- Não é para isso que existem os amigos, Harry? – Ela então adquiriu um tom de brincadeira. – Ou devo dizer, Alex Millert?

- Nah, vamos ficar com Harry mesmo, por favor. – Harry sentiu uma enorme onda de gratidão o invadir. Somente quando olhou para a entrada da Sala ele se lembrou que era hora de saírem dali. – É melhor a gente ir, não queremos perder nosso primeiro jantar em 1977!

E enquanto eles saíam empolgados e rindo da Sala Precisa – ou melhor, Harry empolgado e Hermione tentando manter a cautela –, mal notaram que alguém ainda permanecia ali, retirando a Capa de Invisibilidade assim que a porta foi fechada, parecendo visivelmente incrédulo.

Sirius Black mal podia acreditar no que havia acabado de escutar.

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **Uau! Muito obrigada a todo mundo que comentou, fui realmente surpreendida essa manhã. É sempre um ótimo incentivo para continuar escrevendo, e espero mesmo que eu consiga agradar todo mundo! Vou tentar sempre atualizar o mais rápido que minhas provas de Cálculo permitirem, prometo! E aah, como é bom saber que eu não sou a única com uma estranha obsessão por viagens nos tempo haha. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo também, já no próximo as coisas começam a pegar fogo!

Respondendo as reviews:

**ika chan: **Que bom que você gostou do comecinho da fic! Espero que consiga mesmo acompanhar e tomara que continue gostando daqui pra frente.

**Giovana PMWS****: **Eu sou suspeita para falar porque sou obcecada com esse tipo de fic, mas existe algo melhor que viagem no tempo? Haha. Vou tentar ao máximo evitar clichês, pode ter certeza que essa fic vai ter um enredo. Que bom que você gostou, de verdade.

**L.A. Goult****: **Ótimo que o primeiro capítulo da fic tenha te agradado. Essa temática também me fascina demais, de uma maneira quase inexplicável. Tentarei ao máximo manter a coesão e a caracterização, pode deixar ;)

**Time Lady S.K****: **Não é? Fiquei chocada quando vi que já tinha 3 reviews, achava que ficaria longos dias sem ninguém aqui, haha. Aaah, que ótimo que você amou a história, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Vou tentar sempre atualizar o mais rápido possível, como leitora de fics também sei o quanto é horrível ficar esperando na curiosidade. Se dependesse de mim seria um capítulo por dia, mas uma pena que a faculdade não deixa :(

É isso, gente. Obrigada pelo carinho e até o próximo capítulo. Beijos!


	3. Harry James Potter

**DISCLAIMER**: Nada aqui me pertence, tudo reconhecível é de propriedade da J.K.

**SHIPPERS**: James/Lily, futuramente Remus/Tonks e implícito Ron/Hermione.

**RESUMO: **A tradicional ideia de volta no tempo, mas esperançosamente com uma diferente abordagem. Aqui, James e Lily estão no começo de uma amizade no início do sétimo ano. Harry Potter viaja no tempo acidentalmente após entrar em contato com um artefato que pertencera a sua mãe, no entanto o que ela queria que fosse mudado no ano de 1977? Como Harry poderia viver sem afetar sua própria linha temporal? Ou, principalmente, será que ele vai querer não alterar nada? A decisão dele afetará todos os rumos da história como nós as conhecemos, já que seu segredo não será mantido por muito tempo e ele será forçado a tomar uma nova atitude. História narrada em terceira pessoa, com pontos de vistas alternados entre Lily e Harry, e eventualmente outro personagem.

**SPOILERS**: Nesse ponto todo mundo já leu todos os livros, não? Assim, apesar dos eventos acontecerem com Harry no início de seu sexto ano, os spoilers são de todos os sete livros.

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **Bom, gente, aqui está o capítulo três para todos vocês que estão acompanhando, favoritando, deixando reviews ou apenas dedicando o seu tempo para ler essa fanfic. São vocês que estimulam um autor a continuar escrevendo, vocês não têm ideia do quanto são importantes. Tudo isso é escrita com muito amor, até porque eu sou apaixonada por cada um desses personagens. Dessa vez eu demorei um pouco mais para atualizar graças à faculdade, vocês sabem como é, engenharia e tudo mais Esperançosamente, o próximo capítulo sai mais rápido.

Espero que todos gostem de mais esse capítulo. Muito obrigada pelo carinho de todos e pelos comentários, é tudo muito especial, sério. Tomara que vocês também curtam esse aqui.

Beijos! Comentem!

**Capítulo 3** – Harry James Potter OU _Porque não devemos espionar_

(Lily)

Lily estava sentada no sofá do Salão Comunal da Grifinória entre Mary e Kate. Ela já havia tomado banho há algum tempo e agora esperava os Marotos e Millert ficarem prontos para que todos pudessem descer. Ao seu lado, Kate lia um grosso livro que ela passava página por página raivosamente, praticamente sem olhar o conteúdo de nenhuma.

- Se o livro é tão ruim, por que você não para de ler? – Mary perguntou, visivelmente incomodada, no momento em que a amiga quase rasgou uma das páginas.

- Eu estou com _fome! _Estamos aqui há séculos e nada dos meninos aparecerem, por que é mesmo que a gente tem que esperar esses malditos Marotos?

_Ah, pronto. Começou._ Lily fechou os olhos e suspirou lentamente, evitando contato visual com Kate. Depois de seis anos de convivência, uma pessoa aprende a aceitar seu jeito raivoso, implicante e seu péssimo humor quando ela está em um dia ruim, só que desde o meio do ano passado tudo tinha tomado uma proporção bem mais significativa e a convivência estava ficando mais complicada.

- Eu já te disse que vocês podem ir descendo, Kate! – Protestou enfim, tentando eliminar a irritação da voz. – E nós estamos esperando porque eles são nossos colegas de ano e de Casa e nós, como somos educadas, iremos todas jun...

Uma risada irônica e sem humor de Kate a cortou.

- Não tem nada a ver com o fato de você estar apaixonada por James Potter, então?

- _Quem disse que eu...!_

_- _Lily. – Mary colocou a mão no braço de Lily, parando-a. Seu tom era bem mais calmo que o da melhor amiga e ela revirava os olhos para as duas. – Não comecem vocês duas, por favor. Kate, nós estamos esperando os Marotos porque a Lily é nossa amiga e pediu, isso é o suficiente. E Lily, voltamos para o estágio de negação? Pensei que já havíamos avançado nesse ponto.

A menina não falou nada enquanto Mary sorria fracamente. Cerrou os lábios firme um contra o outro para se conter e não dizer qualquer coisa. Os momentos constrangedores com suas amigas estavam se tornando cada vez mais insuportáveis. De certa forma, ela sentia que em alguns momentos havia perdido a naturalidade e espontaneidade ao lado delas, principalmente quando Kate estava junto. Com tudo que acontecera no sexto ano, sentia que uma bolha havia sido criada em sua volta e que ela havia mudado demais para que tudo voltasse a ser como era antes. E com Kate decidida a implicar com ela sempre que estavam com um dos Marotos – por motivos que Lily ainda não entendia direito – tudo ficava mais difícil. Lançou um olhar ansioso para a porta do dormitório masculino do sétimo ano, rezando para que surgisse alguém ali. Nada.

- Quem diria, não é? – Kate continuou sibilando. – _Lily Evans _esperando _James Potter _para jantar. Há um ano ela ainda dizia que não aguentava olhar para as fuças do garoto.

Mary assentiu, rindo.

- Era meio óbvio, no entanto. O jeito que ela ficava sempre que ele chegava perto... Aposto que ela se sentiria mais confortável voando numa vassoura!

Querendo mais do que tudo sair dali e se distrair, a ruiva deixou seu olhar vagar pelo Salão Comunal, procurando rostos conhecidos para poder deixar de ouvir os comentários das amigas. Ela encontrou Marlene McKinnon, uma sextanista de quem Lily era particularmente próxima, fazendo o dever perto da lareira. Ao seu lado estava um quartanista que Lily não sabia o nome lançando olhares esperançosos em sua direção, mas Marlene não percebia, completamente focada em seu pergaminho. Um involuntário sorriso se formou em seu rosto.

- ... e então depois ele a beijou. Lembra do tapa? – À sua direita Mary continuava sua história, sem perceber que Lily já não ouvia nenhuma palavra. Mary era assim, extremamente comunicativa o tempo todo, o que a trazia uma grande facilidade para fazer amizades. Mais uma vez, Lily voltou a olhar em direção ao dormitório masculino, seu desconforto crescendo consideravelmente. Dessa vez havia algo ali para ser visto.

Na beira da escada, uma garota que devia ter entre 16 e 17 anos parecia perdida. Ela trocava o peso de uma perna para outra de maneira nervosa e lançava eventuais olhares para a porta do dormitório do sétimo ano, parecendo em dúvida se devia subir ali ou não. Ela tinha cabelos loiros muito cheios, do tipo que marca uma pessoa em qualquer contexto social. Estava vestida com os trajes da Grifinória, porém Lily não conseguia se lembrar de já tê-la visto em algum lugar.

- Mary. – Ela interrompeu amiga, tirando-a de seu monólogo. – Olha ali, aquela garota perto da escada. Você sabe quem é?

Mary virou seu rosto na direção apontada, franzindo a testa.

- Acho que não. Que estranho. Eu podia jurar que conhecia todos da Grifinória pelo menos de rosto, tirando os primeiranistas, claro. Só que ela obviamente não tem onze anos.

- Pois é. – Lily assentiu, os olhos ainda na nervosa figura. Aparentemente esse era o dia das pessoas nervosas. Primeiro fora Millert e toda a sua estranha alegria e apreensão, e agora a loira. O que estava acontecendo de diferente em Hogwarts hoje?

Finalmente, a porta se abriu e os Marotos saíram do quarto, Alex em frente. Assim que seus olhos pousaram na garota, eles se arregalaram por uma fração de segundo.

- Oi, Alex. Será que a gente podia conversar em particular? _Agora?_ – Lily escutou a menina dizer ao longe, a voz quebrando ligeiramente durante a pergunta.

- Bem, parece que ela já conhece o novato. – Kate pontuou. – Pensei que você tivesse dito que ele foi direto da sala de Dumbledore até vocês? Então sem chances dele já conhecer alguém.

- Não, não. – Mary corrigiu. – Ela disse que ele veio ao Salão Comunal antes. Só que essa garota não pode ser daqui. Ela deve ser transferida também, e aparentemente amiga do tal Millert.

- Tenho certeza absoluta que daqui ela não é, Mary. Eu _com certeza _não me esqueceria de alguém com um cabelo desse. Será que ela já ouvir falar da Poção Hidratante? A própria Lily aqui, mestre de poções que é, poderia preparar uma para a garota. – Um visível sorriso crescia no rosto de Kate ao encarar a loira, passando a mão em seus cabelos negros e curtos mas extremamente bem comportados, como que para provar seu ponto.

Mary revirou os olhos.

- Limpa o veneno do canto da boca, que tal? Você está sendo particularmente vaca hoje, Katie.

- Verdades, apenas.

- Só concordo com você que tem alguma coisa estranha. Ela obviamente não é grifinória, e parece ser amiga do Millert... O que você acha, Lily? Lily...?

Só que ela já estava em pé, correndo até os Marotos assim que viu a menina e Alex saírem lentamente pelo Buraco do Retrato.

- Quem é essa menina? – Ela prontamente perguntou assim que James colocou o pé no último degrau.

- Wow, estamos apressados hoje? Boa noite para você também, Evans. – Ele riu.

- Sim, sim, boa noite, James, boa noite pra todo mundo. – Respondeu, agitadamente. – Vocês sabem quem é essa menina, a loira?

- Não, Alex não disse nada antes de sair com ela. – Remus afirmou. – Ela pareceu nervosa, vocês não acharam?

- Deve ser novata também. – Sirius disse. – Não me lembro...

- Escutem, vocês três. – Lily interrompeu, lançando um olhar de desculpas para Sirius. – Eu não ia dizer nada, mas vocês não acham que tem algo muito estranho com esse Alex? Não é esquisito de repente surgir outra garota transferida que o conhece sendo que ele não havia dito nada?

- Eu não o achei estranho. – James defendeu. – Claro, estava um pouco nervoso...

- Um _pouco _nervoso? James, ele estava quase tendo um ataque do coração! E a maneira com que ele olha para a gente, vocês repararam? É doentia. Tem alguma coisa de errado com ele, escutem o que eu estou dizendo.

- Lily, todos nós sabemos que você sempre consegue ver através das pessoas, isso é ótimo e tudo mais, mas dessa vez acho que você está exagerando. Ele é novato, acabou de perder a mãe... – Remus, sempre racional, comentou.

- _Eu sei! – _Ela exclamou, sem saber como exatamente explicar o que ela estava sentindo. Olhou em volta para ver se não havia ninguém os escutando antes de continuar. – Olha, eu não estou dizendo que ele é mal ou algo assim, sei que não é. Parece ser um ótimo garoto, mas tem _alguma coisa _com ele. Toda vez que olha pra mim, eu não sei, sinto um medo enorme. Tem alguma coisa errada. E eu não falaria nada em outros tempos, porém estamos no meio de uma _guerra, _Remus! Eu não posso ignorar o que estou vendo, detalhes não podem passar despercebidos. Ele olha pra gente como se estivéssemos todos mortos e ao mesmo tempo com tanta admiração...

- Lils, - Sirius revirou os olhos – _todo mundo _nessa escola nos olha com admiração. E vão te olhar também. Faz parte de andar com os Marotos, você tem que entender.

- Eu estou tentando ser séria aqui! – Lily estava começando a ficar irritada. Como eles não entendiam? Como não viam? Não era normal alguém agir daquela forma, com alegria tão desproporcional e olhar tão assombrado... Ela tinha tanta certeza que havia algo errado, algo que a deixava com medo... Como eles não viam também?

- Eu também achei estranho. – Remus concordou, mas não parecia tão convencido. – Só que não acho que ele é um Comensal da Morte ou algo do tipo, Lily. Apenas um garoto nervoso.

- Comensal da...? Mas quem disse...? – Ela se enrolou. – Eu também não acho, Remus. É outra coisa. Eu não sei o quê, mas tem alguma coisa errada, e eu sei que estou falando isso mil vezes, só que... Eu não sei explicar. E depois de tudo que aconteceu ano passado eu fico preocupada.

Aparentemente, atingiu um ponto sensível. No mesmo momento, a aura do ambiente se alterou e todos os Marotos se remexeram, desconfortáveis.

- Pronto, Evans, você venceu. – Sirius ergueu as mãos, derrotado, assim que ela mencionou o ano anterior. Virou-se e voltou a subir as escadas. – Vou atrás dos dois, ver o que eles estão tramando e voltar para acalmar a neurótica, pode ser?

- Lógico que não! Sirius, você não devia espionar as pessoas, isso não é certo! – Por mais que ela estivesse intrigada, nunca concordaria com essa invasão de privacidade. Não era isso que ela queria quando foi conversar com eles, absolutamente não. Lançou um olhar ansioso para James, esperando que ele tomasse o lado dela.

- E desde quando nós fazemos o que é certo? – James revirou os olhos.

Óbvio.

- Foi você quem começou, Lily. Se você não queria descobrir qual o problema, porque você veio contar isso tudo pra gente? – Sirius questionou, virando-se para ela mais uma vez.

- Eu só queria compartilhar! – Ela protestou. – Nunca imaginei que você iria espionar o pobre garoto!

– Relaxa, ruiva. Eu só vou atrás deles, escutar só o início da conversa pra esfregar na sua cara que uma vez na vida você está errada, pode ser? Vou pegar a Capa, o Mapa e correr atrás deles, tudo bem assim?

Ele não esperou respostas. Voou para dentro do dormitório, deixando os quatro para trás. Ninguém o viu mais, mas quando James levou um tapa na cabeça praticamente do ar, eles souberam que Sirius estava indo atrás dos novatos.

Lily não podia evitar se sentir um pouco culpada. Por mais que achasse tudo muito estranho, não sentia que Alex fosse perigoso. Sua sensação era a de que ele _trazia, representava_ perigo. Como Remus dissera, ela normalmente via através das pessoas, já que tinha tendência a analisar demais não só as pessoas, mas também os ambientes, as consequências de suas atitudes... Sempre reparava em olhares e atitudes que para qualquer um passariam despercebidos, mas para ela eram muito importantes e não passavam batidos em seus olhos perceptivos. Lily sabia que eram as pequenas coisas que traduziam quem uma pessoa era de verdade. Por isso, sua mania de analisar demais sempre a fazia enxergar o melhor das pessoas, muitas vezes quando a maioria não via – ninguém nunca entendeu como ela podia ser amiga de Severus, por exemplo. De tal forma, muitas vezes conseguia perceber más intenções, ou perigos implícitos, antes que a grande maioria. A orientadora vocacional no quinto ano a dissera que se ela quisesse ser Auror, essa característica a tornaria bastante diferenciada, já que ela se voltaria não para o campo de batalha, mas sim para o que havia por trás. Era uma ideia tentadora, e Lily sempre se pegava dividida entre ser Auror ou Inomável. O Departamento de Mistérios a atraía profundamente. Conceitos como a morte e o tempo a fascinavam como nada jamais conseguira, e a ideia de poder manuseá-los era incrível, apesar de perigosa.

- Vamos jantar? – James convidou, colocando seu braço em torno do ombro da garota. Lily olhou em direção ao sofá que estava sentada minutos antes. Aparentemente, Kate conseguira convencer Mary a descer mais cedo.

- Vamos. – Lily suspirou antes de começar a andar. Teria que dar um jeito de ter uma conversa franca com as amigas antes que tudo ficasse incorrigível. – Eu espero que o Sirius não escute nada íntimo demais. Nem seja pego.

- Ele está com a Capa e o Mapa, Lily. – Peter, que andava ao lado deles, lembrou. – Não tem como ele ser pego. Você se preocupa demais com tudo o tempo todo, relaxa.

- E pensar em _todas _as vezes durante os últimos seis anos que eu me perguntava como vocês faziam para escapar de tantas detenções! – Ela revirou os olhos, arrancando risos dos outros três.

- Para quem é tão certinha, Srta. Lily Evans, você me pareceu muito receptiva ao nosso Mapa quando o apresentamos a você ano passado, superado o "_Então é assim que eu nunca consigo provar que foram vocês que pregaram aquela peça idiota?"_. – James ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Bem, o que eu posso dizer? – Ela voltou a suspirar dramaticamente. – Você não é tão inútil como eu supunha, devo admitir. É um incrível trabalho de magia aquilo lá, quando você o usa pelas razões certas, obviamente. E não, James, não ser pego pelo Filch quando você está nos corredores a noite indo para a cozinha não está na minha lista de "razões certas". E, bem, o que eu posso fazer? Fazer rondas é _muito _mais fácil uma vez que você tem um daquele nas mãos.

- E vejam só, corrompemos mais uma. – James bradou orgulhosamente enquanto eles iam em direção ao Salão Principal.

- E eu que pensei que havíamos atingido nosso máximo quando corrompemos o Moony aqui. – Peter assentiu, sorrindo largamente.

- Quietos, vocês dois. – Lily falou. – O dia em que eu me corromper vai ser o dia em que eu morrer. E esperançosamente isso não acontecerá tão cedo.

- Eu farei questão de garantir isso. – James sussurrou no ouvido dela, fazendo um arrepio subir sua espinha e um rubor surgir imediatamente em suas bochechas. – Nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça.

**(mais tarde)**

- Potter? – O aparecimento de Minerva McGonagall nunca era um bom sinal quando você tem três Marotos ao seu lado. No entanto, ali estava ela, parada ao lado de Lily e James, seu olhar sempre severo voltado aos olhos dele.

- Professora! – James protestou, indignadamente, deixando seu garfo cair no prato com um estrondoso barulho. – O que quer que tenha acontecido dessa vez não fui eu, _juro! _Pode perguntar para a Evans aqui, estive ao lado dela o dia inteiro e me comportei ao máximo...

- Potter, sua consciência pesada me alarma profundamente. – Ela comprimiu os lábios firmemente em uma fina linha. James se calou imediatamente. – Por incrível que possa parecer, hoje não estou aqui pra te dar detenções. Por enquanto. Mas a ideia de marcar detenções por precaução e já deixar nos horários de vocês quatro me parece cada vez mais tentadora.

Lily tentou reprimir uma risadinha ao ver James, que continuava com o rosto impassível e os olhos voltados para a professora, corar quase que imperceptivelmente.

- A que devemos a honra então, Professora?

- Onde está Millert? – Ela encarava agora Remus, parecendo um pouco decepcionada. – Lupin, eu e o Diretor fomos bem claros em nossos pedidos para que o novo aluno fosse extremamente bem recebido!

- Eu sei, professora, e ele está sendo, eu posso te garantir. – Ele assentiu seriamente.

_Sim, está sendo muito bem recebido. Mal chegou e já está tendo suas conversas íntimas expostas._ – Lily pensou amarguradamente, sentindo um pouco de culpa. Sabia que não fora ela quem pedira por isso, mas de certa forma não deixava de ser sua responsabilidade já que havia desencadeado toda a situação.

- Ele foi conversar em particular com a outra aluna. – Peter contou. – Logo ele desce.

- Entendo. – O rosto dela se suavizou. – De qualquer forma, quando vocês o virem, avisem que o Diretor está dando permissão para que ele vá a Hogsmeade amanhã cedo. Os livros que iríamos ceder enquanto ele não fosse as compras estão em falta aqui no castelo.

- Sim, senhora. – Eles assentiram.

- E para que ele não vá sozinho, quem de vocês tiver no primeiro horário um período livre poderá acompanhá-lo.

- Ah, merda. – Peter resmungou. – Eu e o Remus temos Adivinhação!

- Sr. Pettigrew, eu já lhe avisei infinitas outras vezes para controlar sua linguagem! – Peter se encolheu na cadeira, baixando o olhar para seu prato. McGonagall era sempre muito rígida com ele, e Peter acabou desenvolvendo um certo pânico da professora.

- Desculpa. – Ele murmurou, por debaixo da respiração.

- Uma última coisa. – Ela disse, voltando a encarar James. – Cadê o Black?

- Ele... – Foi Lily quem respondeu, hesitando. Por algum motivo, _"Está espionando os novos alunos, professora. Lembra, aqueles que você pediu para tratarmos bem?" _não parecia uma reposta muito apropriada. – Ele ainda estava tomando banho, acho.

- Entendo. – A rígida professora assentiu brevemente. – Vocês podem passar um recado para ele?

Os quatro assentiram.

- Será um prazer, professora. – James falou, charmosamente.

- Menos, Potter. – A mulher cortou, com um olhar severo. – Avisem para o Sirius que eu mandei o irmão dele para casa essa noite e se for da vontade dele ele pode ir também?

O olhar de Lily correu até a mesa da Sonserina, e de fato Regulus não estava ali.

- Pra casa? Por quê? – Remus questionou, seu olhar também na mesa verde e prata.

- Black não recebeu uma carta dos pais? – McGonagall questionou, surpresa. Depois, ela pareceu se lembrar de que Sirius e os pais não eram exatamente uma família de comercial de margarina. – Bem... Não é minha responsabilidade contar, de toda maneira.

- Professora, me desculpe perguntar, mas está tudo bem com os outros Black? – Apesar de todas as diferença entre eles, todos sabiam que Sirius não ficaria exatamente feliz se algo de ruim acontecesse.

McGonagall pareceu levemente incomodada antes de continuar.

- A Sra. Black está um pouco doente, eu não sei detalhes. Não é nada muito grave, mas ela pediu para ver o filho. E como Regulus Black teve autorização para ir para casa, Sirius Black também tem. Peçam para ele me procurar se ele quiser ir, tudo bem?

Todos assentiram, sabendo muito bem que ele jamais iria querer, mas nenhum sentiu a necessidade de discutir isso com a professora. Com isso, McGonagall se virou e foi embora, deixando os alunos terminarem seu jantar.

Alex e a garota – que se chamava Helen Gregory e também fora transferida – chegaram alguns minutos depois. Eles não deram muitas explicações e nem Lily as pediu. Tudo o que foi dito foi que ela era uma antiga amiga bruxa de Alex que também tivera educação domiciliar e recebera permissão de Dumbledore para estudar em Hogwarts. Lily não conseguiu entrar muito na conversa. Estava um pouco nervosa com a demora de Sirius. Será que havia acontecido alguma coisa?

Dumbledore havia feito um pequeno discurso anunciando os dois novos alunos antes de o banquete começar, porém tudo o que foi dito foi uma versão sucinta do que Alex já havia contado para eles. O Diretor deixou de fora a morte da mãe do garoto, dizendo apenas que os motivos que o traziam ali eram "pessoais".

O jantar terminou e nada de Sirius. Alex e Helen subiram com Remus e Peter, mas Lily e James disseram que iriam esperar para ver se ele não aparecia. Eventualmente, James teve que ir para sua reunião com o time de Quadribol e definição das datas de audições e treinamentos. Ele quis que Lily subisse junto, mas ela insistiu que queria esperar Sirius ali.

Quando o tempo de janta estava quase terminando, ele apareceu visivelmente cansado. Ela não havia o enxergado a princípio, e levou um enorme susto com a voz no seu ouvido.

- Preciso falar com você. Urgente.

Ela se levantou no mesmo momento, sentindo uma crescente ansiedade ao encarar Sirius. Desde o tempo em que eles ficaram mais próximos, Lily conhecera muitos lados do Maroto, mas o sempre impassível Sirius surpreso era uma novidade alarmante.

Ambos andaram até uma sala de aula vazia e Sirius fechou a porta atrás deles.

- Ok, você está me assustando. – Os olhos cinza dele encontraram os dela. – O que foi que você escutou? Alguma coisa errada?

- Evans, por que você tem que sempre estar certa? Já estou cansado disso. – Ele protestou, suspirando e se sentando na cadeira atrás dele.

- O quê? Desembucha logo, Sirius!

- Você não vai acreditar. – Ele disse, simplesmente, dando de ombros. Lily conteve o instinto de revirar os olhos.

- Tente.

- Eles são viajantes do tempo. Vieram do futuro.

Agora Lily não se conteve, revirou os olhos impacientemente.

- Será que você pode ser sério uma vez na sua vida? E sem trocadilhos com o seu nome, por favor.

- Eu falei que você não ia acreditar.

- Se você não ficasse de brincadeira, talvez eu acreditasse! Merlin, Sirius, você às vezes pode ser tão infantil!

Mas Sirius não riu como faria normalmente, nem ergueu uma sobrancelha, nem acrescentou alguma piadinha. Simplesmente a encarou, e dessa vez seu rosto estava impassível.

- Lily. – Ele olhou no fundo dos olhos dela. – É verdade. Eu os ouvi conversando. Os dois são de cerca de vinte anos no futuro, por incrível que pareça. Eu não estou brincando.

- E-eu... O quê? Sério?

A ruiva sentiu o queixo caindo e arregalou os olhos para o amigo. Ela se sentou na cadeira de frente para ele, em estupor.

- Acredite se quiser. – Sirius assentiu.

- Como isso é possível? – A incredulidade era palpável. Será que era verdade? Eles estavam mesmo lidando com viajantes do _tempo?_

- E eu que vou saber, Evans? – O Maroto a lançou um olhar divertido. – É você que é obcecada com toda essa coisa de tempo, morte, sentimentos... Me diga você: como isso é possível?

Ela não respondeu imediatamente. Deixou seu olhar correr pela sala vazia sem se focar em nada, procurando algum sinal, q_ualquer sinal, de que_ tudo aquilo estava de fato acontecendo e não era nenhuma pegadinha pregada pela sua mente. Ou por Sirius, uma opção sempre provável.

- Não sei. – Sussurrou, enfim. – Quer dizer, nos dias de hoje a única maneira de viajar no tempo é através de Vira-Tempos, mas eles ainda são remotamente recentes e não muito elaborados. Com o conhecimento que temos hoje, só é possível voltar minutos e impossível ir para o futuro. E mesmo assim, as leis são muito rígidas. Se o Ministério desconfiar que esses dois estejam aqui, a palavra "encrenca" vai tomar proporções que nem os Marotos imaginam ser capaz de existir.

- Fácil então, Lils. No futuro eles desenvolveram mais o Vira-Tempo e ficou fácil viajar longos períodos.

- Não, não, isso é impossível. Mesmo que ele seja desenvolvido ao seu máximo, um Vira-Tempo tem um limite. Deve ter sido criado uma maneira alternativa. Eu só não entendo como foi permitido. O Ministério desestimula qualquer tipo de desenvolvimento nesse campo. Mexer com o tempo é provavelmente a coisa mais perigosa que existe.

- Assustador. – Sirius comentou. A voz dele fez com que ela voltasse à realidade. Lily nem havia percebido que estava viajando até ser empurrada de volta à consciência. – Você está drogada? Seus olhos estão brilhando.

- Você não vê? Isso é _incrível! _Significa que apesar de tudo, nós vamos nos desenvolver nesse aspecto! Seremos capazes de viajar no tempo! O que exatamente você escutou? Detalhes!

Sirius revirou os olhos, mas estava rindo.

- Se eu não tivesse visto você nas férias surtando com o livro sobre o tempo que o Prongs te deu, estaria assustado.

Desde a morte dos pais no anterior, Lily mergulhou de cabeça em tudo o que havia para ser lido sobre a morte e futuramente sobre o tempo. Eram temas que a fascinavam naturalmente, mas a tragédia acabou dando o empurrão que faltava para ela estudar o assunto. Nas férias, sem ter muito o que fazer sozinha em casa com sua irmã, Lily praticamente se hibernou lendo. Quando os Marotos a visitaram, James levara pra ela um livro extremamente grosso e velho chamado "O lado negro do Tempo". Pertencia a sua família a gerações e provavelmente era o único exemplar que ainda existia. Toda a edição havia sido banida por conter diversas teorias sobre formas de manusear o tempo. Nem era preciso dizer que Lily amou.

- _Detalhes! – _Ela insistiu.

- Sim, sim, calma, ruiva. Eu não ouvi tudo. Tive que tentar ficar uma distancia suficientemente longe para não me perceberem ou trombarem em mim, mas também perto para conseguir ouvir. Perdi alguns detalhes.

Lily estava quase saltitando na cadeira de empolgação. Então tudo era real! Era possível!

- _Fala! _– Abafou o grito que quase saiu, lançando um olhar de praticamente súplica para Sirius.

- Pelo que eu consegui pegar, os dois vieram de cerca de vinte anos no futuro, como eu te disse.

- _Vinte anos! _– Só agora ela entendeu a verdadeira proporção que esse número tomava. –Isso quer dizer... Se eles têm dezessete... Então eles ainda nem mesmo nasceram! É impossível viajar para além do seu período de vida! É a Lei Universal Temporal número 5 de Gahyn!

- Lily, você tem noção que eu não faço a menor ideia e nem sei do que infernos você está falando? Se contenha, mulher!

Mas Lily nem mesmo ouvia. Seus olhos estavam arregalados de empolgação, o sorriso já era permanente em seus lábios.

- Aparentemente não é mais impossível então. Como vamos nos desenvolver no futuro! Não é empolgante?

- Uhu. – Sirius bradou ironicamente, com a voz morta. – Já estou me arrependendo de estar contando isso para a fanática aqui. Você está falando com a mesma paixão com que o Prongs fala sobre Quadribol, é doentio.

- Sirius. Me conta. Tudo. Detalhes. Agora.

Ele revirou os olhos e depois bocejou.

- Eu estou particularmente cansad...

- Sirius.

- Ok, ok, não precisa molhar a calcinha, Evans.

- Sirius!

- Eu s_ei _que meu nome é mesmo sensacional, mas você não precisa falá-lo o tempo todo.

- _Sirius!_

Finalmente, ele suspirou e se deu por vencido.

- Você quer detalhes, detalhes você terá. Assim que eu saí do Salão Comunal corri para encontrar os dois. O mais incrível é que o Mapa mostrava onde eles estavam, só que não aparecia nenhum nome. Na hora eu não entendi nada, o Mapa nunca mente e não tem erros. Eu ajudei a construir, por Merlin! Era simplesmente como se eles não existissem. E bem, eles ainda não existem teoricamente, não é?

- Teoricamente. – A menina assentiu fervorosamente, ansiosa por mais detalhes.

- Eu só consegui encontrar os dois quando eles já estavam no sétimo andar, tive que me esgueirar para conseguir entrar na Sala Precisa quando a garota deixou a porta aberta alguns segundos.

- Eles sabem sobre a Sala Precisa também?

- Sim, sim, enfim. – Sirius dispensou com a mão. – Então eles começaram a se abraçar, falar que estavam preocupados, eu realmente não estava entendendo mais nada. Também perdi alguns pedaços quando eles falavam baixo. O que ouvi foi basicamente isso: alguma coisa sobre um outro garoto – Roly, acho – que deveria estar ali também mas não estava, algo que envolvia uma fumaça de areia, Alex foi pra Ala Hospitalar... O que mais? Ah sim, a menina falou claramente que Dumbledore contou para ela a história que tinha inventado com Alex, então toda aquela baboseira sobre mãe morta é mentira. O que mais?

Sirius franziu o cenho, em profundo pensamento, sua mente claramente nos eventos anteriores.

- Eu ainda não consigo acreditar. – Lily sussurrou, mas para si mesma do que qualquer coisa.

- Bom, péssimas notícias também. Aparentemente o futuro é uma merda, pelo que eu entendi do Alex.

- Merda. – Lily ficou imediatamente desconfortável na cadeira. – Será que só pessoalmente ou no contexto geral? Será que Voldemort ainda... – A voz dela quebrou e a menina olhou significadamente para Sirius.

- Não sei. – Ele sussurrou, miseravelmente. – Vai ver é só a vida pessoal dele mesmo. Você sabe como são esses adolescentes. Acham que a própria vida é um desastre.

- _Nós _somos adolescentes. – Ela o relembrou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Diferente. Nós somos de um tempo mais remoto, arcaico, conservador. – O seu tom era solene. – Você imagina como são os pentelhos mimados no futuro com todas as novas descobertas que eles têm acesso?

- Você tem um ponto. – Concordou, sua própria mente pulando para tais hipotéticas novas descobertas. O que será que havia de novo? – Você não se lembra de mais nada que eles disseram?

Sirius refletiu por alguns segundos, a mão no queixo e a língua para fora de maneira cômica.

- Ah! Aparentemente, quem construiu a coisa que os fez viajar no tempo, acho que Alex falou algo sobre uma garrafa, foi a mãe dele.

- A mãe dele? Você tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

- Uau. – Lily exclamou, admirada. – Alex então é filho de uma mulher sensacional! Você tem noção do quão inteligente alguém tem que ser para desenvolver um artefato desses? O nível de magia necessário? A Sra. Millert deve ser uma bruxa e tanto! Como ela conseguiu...? Uau! Quem _será_ essa mulher? Será que nós a conhecemos? O que não daria para conversar com a pessoa que sabe tanto sobre o tempo!

- Eles vieram por acidente, também. A menina queria que eles ficassem escondidos, mas ele disse que não vai, que seria pior, que nós descobriríamos... Ele até mesmo citou o nome "Marotos". Você acha que alguém contou para ele que nos chamam assim? Talvez o Remus quando eles conversaram sozinhos antes de nos apresentarem para ele? Ou será que somos famosos no futuro? _Aposto _que deixamos nossa marca em Hogwarts...

Lily riu.

- Quem sabe?

- De qualquer maneira eu o confronto agora do dormitório e esclareço tudo.

- Confronta? – Lily ergueu as duas sobrancelhas de forma descrente na direção do amigo. – Do que você está falando? Você não pode fazer isso, Sirius. Ele não pode te contar absolutamente nada sobre o futuro, corremos o risco de destruir tudo.

- E daí, Lils? O futuro nós construímos a cada dia, muda o tempo todo. Eu não vou agir como se tudo estivesse decidido, tira a graça de tudo, o humor da vida é o risco, o imprevisto...

- Mas o tempo dele só existe como existe porque nós corremos tais riscos, tomamos nossa decisão, a mudamos... O futuro dele é fruto de nossas atitudes, fomos nós quem construiu mesmo assim.

- Você está dando um nó na minha cabeça. – Ele a balançou, fazendo uma cara de fingida dor.

- Sirius, você pode até perguntar o que quiser, mas ele não vai te contar de qualquer maneira. Ele provavelmente já falou com Dumbledore e foi informado dos riscos, existem leis sobre tudo isso, por Merlin! Então não fique forçando o garoto. Deixe as coisas acontecerem como elas aconteceriam, pode ser?

Sirius levantou da cadeira, bocejando mais uma vez, obviamente não concordando com o que a menina dizia.

- Eu pensei que você iria querer saber sobre tudo, Lils, do jeito que você ama tanto o tema.

Lily hesitou. Nem mesmo ela sabia o que queria, mas ao contrário de Sirius, não agia sem pensar, sabia muito bem as consequências de suas atitudes e tinha responsabilidade. Abanou a cabeça para ele.

- Eu... Queria. Só não quero ter a sensação de que meu destino está traçado, sabe? Como você disse, gosto da sensação de estar criando meu destino a cada dia. E não quero mudar o que aconteceria naturalmente, sem interferência. Minha maior curiosidade é como eles fizeram para conseguir chegar até aqui. Os egípcios tinham algumas Runas e magias interessantes, mas que nunca foram colocadas em práticas porque eram extremamente perigosas. Tem algumas fórmulas no meu livro, só que não estão completas. Envolve um pouco do conceito da areia do Vira-Tempo, porém com bem mais magia envolvida...

- Lily? – A menina encarou o agora impaciente Sirius, finalmente percebendo que estava divagando. – Você está falando grego para mim.

Ela suspirou, se levantando também.

- Só não fala nada com ele sem mim por perto, pode ser? – Ele assentiu. – E não se esquece de lembrar ele, se o Remus tiver esquecido, que ele vai para Hogsmeade amanhã de manhã, no primeiro horário.

- Você acha mesmo que o Moony se esqueceria de algo e _eu _lembraria?

Ela riu, dando um tapa no ombro do Maroto.

- Você tem razão. Esquece. Você podia vir t...

Contudo, Lily se calou imediatamente com o som de algo caindo lá fora. Seu rosto perdeu toda a cor. Sirius foi rápido. Assim que ela pensou em reagir, ele já estava abrindo a porta e olhando para fora.

- Está tudo bem, foi só uma das armaduras que caiu. – Ele a acalmou. O coração da menina voltou a bater normalmente. Se alguém tivesse escutando, alguém que não teria a mesma responsabilidade de manter tudo em sigilo, eles estariam ferrados... – A janela do fim do corredor está aberta, foi o vento.

- Você tem certeza? – Ela murmurou, incerta.

- Ninguém vem para essa área do castelo essa hora da noite, Lily. – Ele a assegurou. – Mas vou checar em volta de qualquer maneira.

Ela voltou a se sentar enquanto Sirius conferia se não havia ninguém no corredor. Voltou alguns minutos depois.

- Limpo.

- Menos mal.

- O que você ia dizendo?

- Ah, a McGonagall disse que se nós tivermos o início da manhã livre nós podemos ir para Hogsmeade com os dois. Eu e o James vamos, o que você acha?

- Perder uma visita, autorizada para variar, para Hogsmeade, eu? Jamais. – Ele sorriu com o canto dos lábios.

- E Sirius, você entende que isso tudo tem que ser mantido em segredo, não é? Seria melhor não comentarmos com ninguém...

- Lils, sem chances de eu não contar uma coisa dessas para os Marotos.

- Obviamente.

- Obviamente. – Ele piscou.

- Tudo bem, conte para os três, mas só.

- Sim, madame. E amanhã em Hogsmeade nós confrontamos Millert, pode ser?

- Confrontar? Pensei que nós concordamos em não forçar para saber nada do futuro!

- Eu concordei. _Por enquanto. _A gente só fala que sabe que eles são do futuro, para eles pararem de inventar péssimas mentiras para a gente. E você pode até mesmo perguntar como infernos eles vieram parar aqui, para sua extrema alegria.

Era verdade. Lily assentiu, se levantando mais uma vez. Já estava completamente ansiosa para falar com os dois no outro dia, e tudo o que queria era dormir logo para o momento chegar mais rápido.

A possibilidade era tão tentadora. Ter alguém com todas as suas respostas assim tão perto, que sabia como terminava a guerra, sabia de todos os desenvolvimentos da magia... Dois garotos que ainda nem existiam! Quem seriam os dois? Será que os conheciam? Será que os pais deles já haviam se formado há muito tempo atrás? Por que se eles nasceriam em cerca de três anos, os pais já devem estar pelo menos noivos, não? Quem seria a mãe de Alex? Será que Lily conhecia a mulher que seria capaz de construir um objeto que possibilita a viagem até décadas no passado?

- Amanhã então. Isso é tudo tão bizarro! Você tem noção? Será que eles nos conhecem?

- Provavelmente.

- Provavelmente _não._ – Ela discordou. – Dumbledore deve estar mantendo-os longe de qualquer conhecido para evitar tentações, você sabe, para não mudarem o passado. E ele nem mesmo deve conhecer muita gente dessa nossa geração em Hogwarts. A família dele deve ser um pouco mais velha.

- Ele já deve ter ouvido falar da gente, você mesmo disse que ele nos olha estranho. Deve ser bizarro ver versões de dezessete anos de quem ele conhece com quase quarenta, não é? Seria muito arrogante eu achar que eu sou famoso? – Sirius questionou, genuinamente curioso.

- Quando a pergunto começa com "Seria arrogante" e se refere a você, Sirius, a resposta é geralmente sim.

- Verdade.

Lily riu mais uma vez. Tudo parecia incrivelmente mais engraçado na atual conjuntura. Ela estava dividida em duas principais emoções: empolgação e apreensão. Empolgação por motivos óbvios, pelo que tudo aquilo significava e por ter tanto conhecimento tão perto dela, mesmo que inalcançável. Por outro lado, ela tinha tanto medo das respostas que eles podiam trazer. Será que o futuro para ela era ruim? Será que a guerra ainda não havia terminado? Será que ela conseguiria não arruinar o futuro como ele deveria acontecer?

- Vamos subir então. Amanhã promete ser um dia de muitos acontecimentos.

- Como você consegue lidar com tanta curiosidade? Eu tenho vontade de enfeitiçar os dois até me contarem exatamente tudo que sabem!

Lily começou a empurrar Sirius para fora da sala pelos ombros, suspirando.

- Vamos embora, antes que _eu_ enfeitice _você._

Sirius riu, sua tradicional risada que mais parecia um latido, e deixou que ela o conduzisse para o corredor deserto.

Os dois caminharam quase que em total silêncio rumo ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Não era um silencio desagradável, ela sabia que ambos estavam perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos e curiosidades.

- Eu ainda não acredito. – Ela exclamou no meio do caminho.

- Sério? Eu não tinha entendido na primeira das mil vezes que você falou isso.

- Sério. – Lily o ignorou, praticamente flutuando de empolgação, mas tentando manter o tom baixo. – Alex Millert e Helen Gregory são _do futuro!_

- Harry e Hermione. – Sirius falou abruptamente.

- O quê? – Lily olhou-o como se ele tivesse ficado louco.

- O verdadeiro nome dos dois. Harry e Hermione.

Só então ocorreu para a menina que os dois estavam usando nomes e provavelmente com aparências postiças. Eles não podiam ser reconhecidos. Era absolutamente óbvio, porém isso ainda não a havia ocorrido.

- Harry e Hermione. – Ela falou, pensativa, testando as palavras.

O caminho então continuou sem demais interrupções. Só quando chegou ao Buraco do Retrato um pensamento ocorreu a Lily.

- Espera, Sirius. Não ia ter alguma coisa hoje na Torre de Astronomia? Não que eu esteja achando ruim vocês terem criado responsabilidade...

- Sentindo falta de ver os Marotos em ação, Lils? – Sirius sorriu arrogantemente.

- Morrendo. – Ele ironizou, revirando os olhos.

- Bem, com tudo que aconteceu hoje tivemos que adiar. – Sirius ainda sorria, mas agora de maneira triste. – Uma pena. Você ia gostar.

E sem mais nenhuma explicação, ele deu a senha para a Mulher Gorda ("_Ginger")_ e entrou, deixando uma ainda mais curiosa Lily para trás.

(Harry)

Os ocupantes do dormitório masculino do sétimo ano da Grifinória de Hogwarts acordaram cedo no outro dia. Harry mal havia conseguido pregar os olhos, como era de se esperar. Na verdade, ele ficou acordado a noite inteira, encarando as cortinas fechadas em sua volta, com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Era impossível conseguir diminuir o fluxo de pensamentos, assim a ideia de conseguir descansar era risível. Ele ouviu quando os Marotos retornaram ao dormitório, bem mais tarde, rindo estrondosamente. Por algum motivo, Sirius havia entrado ali mais cedo dizendo que precisava conversar com os amigos. Harry, desconfiando que provavelmente eles quisessem programar a próxima lua cheia, não fez nenhuma pergunta – não queria dificultar a aventura dos quatro.

Um a um, ele pode perceber quando eles se rendiam ao sono, as respirações pausadas e profundas. James tinha a estranha mania de murmurar incompreensivelmente à noite, por vezes de forma infeliz e em outras em tom de exclamação. Foi ele também o primeiro a acordar no outro dia, saudando Harry com um sorriso largo e de certa forma estranho.

- Bom dia, Millert. – Ele saudou, se levantando da cama. Harry já havia aberto a cortina algum tempo atrás, esperando um dos outros três acordaram. James estava com o cabelo ainda mais bagunçado que o normal e o rosto completamente marcado. Ele tinha a mania de dormir de barriga para baixo, como o filho.

- Bom dia. – Respondeu, tentando desviar o olhar rapidamente. Já bastava sua mãe desconfiada, ele não precisava adicionar mais um para a lista. Sua preocupação era inútil, no entanto. Nenhum dos outros era tão desconfiado e observador quanto Lily.

- Dormiu bem? – James se dirigiu ao banheiro, não sem antes lançar um outro sorriso e erguer uma sobrancelha na direção de Harry.

- Dormi. – O viajante responder, confuso. Esperou alguns minutos até James voltar do banheiro, agora já completamente vestido com os trajes de Hogwarts. – O que foi?

- O que foi o quê?

- Você. – Harry pontuou, enquanto o outro bocejava e se largava mais uma vez na cama ao lado da do futuro filho. – Sorrindo desse jeito, me olhando de forma esquisita...

- Bom, meu caro Millert, dizemos que eu sempre acordo extremamente bem humorado. – Como que para comprovar o fato, ele abriu mais um enorme sorriso, colocando os braços atrás da cabeça.

- Ok...?

- Você, acordando bem humorado, Prongs? – Remus questionou incrédulo, de seu distante canto. James e Harry se viraram em direção da preguiçosa voz. Lupin estava sentado em sua cama, encarando os dois. – Invente uma desculpa melhor da próxima vez porque essa não cola.

- Contestando meu bom humor matinal, Moony? E eu posso saber por quê?

- Simples. Você e o Sirius, quando têm que acordar antes das 14h, ficam metade do dia com um humor terrível. Eu praticamente espero o momento em que vocês vão começar a afogar filhotinhos.

- Ou – começou uma nova voz. Pettigrew também estava acordado, no canto oposto do dormitório – fazer algum primeiranista chorar ou algo do tipo. O humor de vocês é ruim _assim_.

James apenas riu, mas sem falar mais nada. Deu de ombros, de forma misteriosa.

- Será que vocês poderiam calar a merda da porcaria da boca de vocês? – Sirius murmurou, a voz abafada pelo travesseiro, puxando os cobertores até cobrir a cabeça.

- Vê, Prongs? – Peter pontuou, assentindo fervorosamente. – _Essa_ era a atitude esperada.

- Ah, vai. - Ele protestou. - Eu não sou tão ruim a esse ponto.

- Você é pior.

- Muito pior.

- Incrivelmente pior.

- Calem a boca, vocês dois. – James revirou os olhos.

- É, calem a boca. – Sirius concordou baixinho, por debaixo dos cobertores. Os outros quatro riram.

- O Sirius deve ter esquecidos que hoje nós vamos pra Hogsmeade. – Harry comentou, tentando entrar na conversa e lembrar aos outros que "Hey! Eu também estou aqui!". E talvez tal lembrete fosse necessário, já que os quatro funcionavam como uma entidade que se completava totalmente. – E que quanto mais cedo sairmos, mais tempo teremos lá.

Suas palavras foram quase que mágicas. Em um instante, as cobertas vermelhas de Sirius estavam jogadas no chão e ele estava sentado. Ele olhou para o lado e piscou algumas vezes, desentendido, tentando se situar. Parecia estar tentando se lembrar de alguma coisa. Quando seus olhos encontraram Harry, sua face se iluminou como se uma lâmpada houvesse se acendido em seu cérebro. Ele imediatamente pareceu alerta.

- É mesmo! Hogsmeade! - Os quatro amigos trocaram olhares significativos. Harry franziu a sobrancelha.

- O que exatamente eu estou perdendo?

- Nada. – Sirius se levantou, catando o cobertor e jogando-o de volta na cama, seguindo agora para o banheiro. - É que eu sempre acordo de bom humor, veja você.

- Já passamos por essa discussão hoje, Sirius. – Harry riu, ainda achando bizarro estar mais uma vez endereçando alguma fala a Sirius.

- Você vai entrar no banheiro primeiro? - Remus protestou, se levantando também. – Padfoot, deixe as pessoas normais se trocarem antes!

Mas Sirius apenas bateu e trancou a porta atrás de si, gritando um irônico "Quem sabe da próxima vez!". Remus bufou.

Uma hora mais tarde, quatro discussões, dez xingamentos e quinze reviradas de olhos depois, os cinco estavam no Salão Principal. Como era bem cedo, não havia praticamente ninguém ali, com exceção de poucos em cada mesa. Na mesa da Grifinória havia apenas Lily e Hermione, que conversavam animadamente, os pratos praticamente esquecidos na frente das duas.

Harry sentiu um involuntário sorriso nascendo ao se aproximar da mesa. Pelo que ele sabia de sua mãe, ela e Hermione se dariam mesmo muito bem. Sirius e James se sentaram ao lado esquerdo da ruiva, enquanto Harry, Remus e Peter se sentaram à direita de Hermione.

- Eu concordo. – Lily ia dizendo, assentindo. Apenas retirou os olhos de Hermione para acenar para os recém-chegados. – Eu sempre achei fascinante o estudo trouxa pela perspectiva mágica. É incrível o quanto tudo assume proporções enormes, não é? Tivemos uma aula aqui em Hogwarts que ficamos praticamente todo o tempo discutindo a utilidade de um clipes como "elemento fixador"!

As duas deixaram a cabeça cair para trás, rindo gostosamente.

-Er... – Harry interrompeu, sem graça. Bom dia, Helen.

- Ah, bom dia, Alex. – Sua amiga cumprimentou, como se só agora tivesse notado sua presença. Os outros cinco trocaram estranho olhares quando ele falou o nome dela.

Harry interpretou que era porque Sirius não havia encontrado Hermione ainda – ou pelo menos não havia sido oficialmente apresentado a ela. Ontem ele não havia descido para o jantar,quando ele e "Helen" haviam sido apresentados por Dumbledore para a escola. Agora, eles recebiam olhares curiosos dos outros alunos o tempo todo, já que pessoas transferidas eram raridades.

- Helen, esse é Sirius Black. – Harry falou, talvez remarcando o nome mais do que fosse preciso. Ele trocou um olhar significativo com ela. – Sirius, essa é minha amiga, Helen Gregory. Ela foi transferida também. Os pais dela queriam que...

- Ah. - Sirius cortou, evidentemente dispensando as palavras de Harry. Ele ergueu a mão na direção da menina, sorrindo galantemente. – É um prazer conhecer a senhorita, Gregory. Sirius Black, ao seu dispor.

Harry quase cuspiu dentro do seu copo de suco de suco de abóbora. Lily se esticou para passar por James e dar um tapa na cabeça dele. Hermione hesitantemente pegou a mão do Maroto, apertando-a rapidamente antes de soltar, corando um pouco.

- A Helen é _legal_, Black. – Lily comentou, a voz rígida. – Então, não chegue perto dela.

- Corta essa, Lil. – James contestou. – O Padfoot aqui tem direito de conhecer uma garota legal e...

- Partir seu coração? – A ruiva sugeriu, com falsa inocência.

- Trair com a primeira Lufa-Lufa que cruzar seu caminho? – Peter também sugeriu.

- Esquecer depois de três dias? – Remus acrescentou pensativamente.

- Será que eu não posso ser hospitaleiro e me apresentar sem nenhuma malícia e más intenções para nossa mais nova grifinória? – Sirius protestou, indignado, antes de voltar seu olhar para Hermione. – Como eu ia dizendo, Hel, sou Sirius Black. Como você vê, tenho uma fama sensacional entre meus próprios amigos.

Hermione riu.

- De fato, encantadora. – Ela ironizou.

- Vem cá, alguém sabe me dizer por que o Snivellus está olhando o tempo todo para cá? – Remus questionou, encarando para o garoto em questão.

Todas as cabeças se viraram na direção do sonserino. De fato, Snape desviou o olhar assim que viu que eles olhavam para lá. Harry sentiu a agora já habitual estranha sensação de conhecer alguém com quem ele convivia no futuro em uma versão mais nova. Snape tinha o mesmo nariz grande, largo e em forma de gancho, os sebosos cabelos caindo como que em cortina por sobre seu rosto. No entanto, suas feições pareciam mais suaves e menos sofridas. Ele conversava em sussurros com alguém ao seu lado. A pessoa tinha a pele extremamente clara, cabelos negros finos e feições aristocratas. Ele assentia e pontuava olhares na direção dos grifinórios. Lily franziu as sobrancelhas, brincando distraidamente com o copo em suas mãos.

- Vocês não fizeram nada com ele, fizeram? – Perguntou miseravelmente, como se com medo de se decepcionar.

- E você acha que se tivéssemos feito ele já não teria vindo fazer fofoca para você, Lily? – James perguntou retoricamente em tom seco, o sarcasmo transbordando em sua voz. Depois, como se sentisse dor física a cada palavra pronunciada, acrescentou em tom baixo: – Ele deve só estar olhando para você, para variar. Não sei qual a novidade.

- O quê? – Harry perguntou, completamente perdido. Snape olhando para sua mãe? Fofocando para ela? Do que infernos eles estavam falando? Foi Peter quem respondeu.

- Você está vendo aquele menino ali, na mesa da Sonserina? O do cabelo nojento e nariz maior que o próprio rosto?

- Peter! – Lily protestou, lançando-o um olhar raivoso que o menino ignorou. Harry assentiu, ainda desconfortável de estar falando com Pettigrew. Ele tinha a impressão que jamais superaria o instinto de raiva que o tomava sempre que ele olhava ou falava com o futuro traidor.

- Então, ele é metido com a Artes das Trevas até o último fio do cabelo. Você não vai querer se intrometer com ele.

_Bem, isso não responde nada._ – Harry pensou, mas não insistiu no assunto. Pelo canto do olho, notou que Lily agora encarava as próprias unhas, visivelmente desconfortável. Resolveu mudar de assunto. Era horrível ver o lindo rosto de sua mãe com qualquer coisa que não fosse um sorriso.

- Então, Lily. – Ele começou. – Vejo que você e a Helen se deram bem.

- Ah, muito bem. – Ela assentiu, lançando Hermione um sorriso. – Conversamos bastante à noite.

- Nós combinamos muito. – Hermione concordou. – Praticamente não dormimos ontem.

- Hm, mesmo? – Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente, recebendo um murro no ombro do melhor amigo.

_**(mais tarde)**_

É irônico como funciona o destino. Não que algum dos dois acreditasse de fato que ele existia, pelo menos não completamente. Mas naquele momento, parecia não haver outra resposta. Não basta você ir para o passado. Não basta você não poder mudar nenhuma das tragédias que aconteceram. Não basta você ter que criar uma vida de mentiras. Não basta você não poder dar um abraço no seu pai e na sua mãe na primeira vez que você os vê em quinze anos. Não, o destino tem que dar um jeito de complicar tudo.

Tudo parecia normal no início. Lily e James andavam por Hogsmeade na frente, as mãos dadas como se já fossem um casal. Harry os observava com carinho, feliz de ver a maneira com que ela o olhava, ou o jeito que ele a puxava pela cintura para mais perto sempre que ela se afastava mesmo que minimamente. Era adorável o jeito que um sorria para o outro. Era um sorriso que escondia alguma coisa que só os dois sabiam, um que pertencia só a eles. Como a única lembrança concreta que Harry tinha deles era a de Lily xingando James, era reconfortante ter uma prova de que eles de fato gostavam um do outro. Sirius, Hermione e Harry andavam alguns passos para trás, os dois viajantes calados enquanto o outro falava pelos cotovelos sobre tudo um pouco. Tudo estava bem, realmente. Tirando o preço absurdo de alguns livros, ou uma bruxa de cabelos loiros que encarara Harry de uma maneira bizarra e parecia surgir em todos os lugares que eles estavam, era só uma básica compra em Hogsmeade com seus falecidos pais e padrinho das coisas que você iria precisar no passado. Normalíssimo.

Em determinado momento, depois que Sirius adquirira um não característico tom sério e dissera que eles precisavam conversar, as coisas ficaram feias. Muito feias.

Harry e Hermione não se preocuparam muito, a princípio. Nada anormal passou pela cabeça dos dois. Eles já haviam terminado todas as compras e tinham cerca de trinta minutos antes de terem que voltar para Hogwarts para as aulas. Assim, resolveram sentar no Três Vassouras. O estabelecimento era praticamente como Harry se lembrava, com a diferença de que tudo parecia mais novo. Eles se sentaram à mesa mais próxima à entrada, cada um pedindo uma cerveja amanteigada. Havia algumas pouquíssimas pessoas por lá, já que aparentemente Hogsmeade não era tão popular a essa hora da manhã.

- Então, sobre o que exatamente vocês queriam conversar?

Foi James quem abriu a boca para responder, a mão correndo para o cabelo e um sorriso arrogante no rosto. Naquele momento, diante daquele sorriso, pela primeira vez Harry sentiu medo de para onde aquilo ia levar.

E de fato, o destino foi o buraco.

Não, não pelo que eles falaram. Harry nunca chegou a descobrir o que infernos James Potter ia dizer. Porque em um segundo, Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Evans, Harry Potter e Hermione Granger estavam tranquilamente sentados ali no bar quase que vazio. No outro segundo, havia sete bruxos com máscaras prateadas em volta dos cinco, todos vestindo largas e compridas capas negras.

Tudo foi tão inesperado que não houve tempo de reação, ninguém havia visto da onde eles surgiram e tal distração foi usada em vantagem dos Comensais. Assim que Harry e os outros os viram, eles estavam acenando a varinha. Lily, Sirius e Hermione foram imediatamente desarmados, suas varinhas caindo no chão longe deles. Harry e James, no entanto, conseguiram pegá-las ainda no ar, antes que as mesmas se afastassem. Imediatamente, os dois as ergueram em direção aos Comensais, costas contra costas.

O Comensal mais alto de todos riu friamente. Ele tinha cabelos loiros compridos e platinados e foi fácil detectar de quem se tratava, mesmo que mais novo.

- São sete contra dois, Potter. Você não vai ganhar dessa vez.

Alguns gritos foram ouvidos ao redor deles, mas ninguém prestou atenção. As outras pessoas do bar começaram a correr em direção a porta, sendo ignoradas pelos outros.

- Merda. – Harry ouviu Sirius praguejar ao seu lado, os olhos percorrendo tudo a sua volta, obviamente em busca de uma saída.

James ergueu a sua varinha ainda mais alto ao ouvir o amigo.

- Eu sempre gosto de lutar em desvantagem. – Ele pontuou, ironicamente. – Você sabe, sempre dá um gosto especial quando eu ganho de você de novo, Malfoy.

- Não se trata de mais uma peça idiota que você e seus amiguinhos pregam em Hogwarts, Potter. Isso é a vida real, está na hora de você crescer.

- Me teste. – James ameaçou, arrancando risos dos outros seis. Um deles era muito miúdo, com estrutura fina e cabelos negros. Ele parecia o mais animado ao encarar James, mas suas mãos se contorciam nervosamente. Por algum motivo, Sirius não retirava seus olhos do menino.

- Que seja feita sua vontade.

Nas costas de James, uma Comensal mulher puxou Hermione pelos braços. Harry virou a varinha em sua direção, mas no mesmo momento haviam outras seis viradas para o seu coração. A mulher então trouxe-a até sua frente, segurando-a pelos cabelos e enfiando a varinha no pescoço da garota. Hermione tentou espernear, mas foi em vão.

- Se vocês não abaixarem a varinha, a amiguinha de vocês não vai estar aqui para contar a história no futuro, queridos.

- O que vocês querem? - Harry grunhiu.

- Ah, mas que falta de educação a nossa. – Malfoy clamou, em tom solene. – Nós só queremos ter uma, digamos_, conversa amigável_ em particular com vocês.

- Vá falando.

Os outros sete riram mais uma vez. Harry sentiu os Marotos e Lily se remexerem desconfortavelmente atrás dele, contudo não estavam mais em seu campo de visão.

- Você não está em condições de ordenar nada, garoto. Abaixe a varinha se você não quiser perder a garotinha aqui por sua culpa.

- Alex! – Hermione gritou, lançando um olhar significativo para ele. – _Não_!

Mas não havia o que ser feito. Qualquer duelo que começasse ali eles perderiam. Eram sete contra dois e mais três sem varinha para protegerem. Hesitantemente, Harry abaixou a mão e James deve ter feito o mesmo porque Malfoy sorriu maliciosamente.

- Ótimo. Dolohov, já podemos aparatar?

O bruxo em questão, que tinha sua varinha apontada não para os cinco, mas sim para as redondezas, assentiu:

- Sim, os feitiços anti-aparatação daqui de dentro foram retirados.

Em um suspiro, os Comensais deram alguns passos para frente. Uma mão apertou com força o braço de Harry e era inútil tentar lutar. Ele sentiu a familiar sensação de um puxão no umbigo e sua cabeça começou a girar em todas as direções. Apertou os olhos com força, tentando não vomitar. Assim que eles chegaram, ele e os outros foram jogados para um canto.

Estavam em uma casa com uma sala de estar pequena. As paredes eram roxas fluorescentes, adornadas com flores pintadas que abriam e fechavam magicamente. No teto, havia um enorme lustre. Não havia nenhum móvel ou quadro, nada mais. Os olhos de Harry instantaneamente começaram a vagar pelo local, procurando alguma maneira de escapar. Havia apenas uma porta de madeira na parede oposta a eles e uma janela fechada à direita.

- _Expelliarmus!_ - Bradaram dois Comensais. A varinha de Harry e James voaram para o outro lado da sala, ambos observando-as enquanto batiam contra o chão e eram impulsionadas mais alguns centímetros para frente antes de pararem de fato.

Os cinco adolescentes estavam espremidos contra a parede. Hermione olhava apreensivamente para Harry, visivelmente desesperada. Harry tentou se acalmar pensando que pelo menos eles não sabiam o valor de quem tinham ali. Não sabiam que eram viajantes do tempo e muito menos a importância dos dois, então talvez eles conseguissem escapar dessa ilesos. _Provável._

- Lucius. – Um dos Comensais chamou a atenção. Agora só haviam quatro ali, os outros provavelmente estavam guardando a casa. Um deles era o pequeno, Malfoy, a mulher e um outro que Harry não conseguia identificar. – Não devemos chamar o Lorde das Trevas logo?

Um som de alguém engasgando chegou aos ouvidos de Harry. Ele olhou para os lados e encontrou Lily com os olhos arregalados. No mesmo momento, sentiu medo. Não se importava tanto com ele, mas com ela. Harry jamais se perdoaria se algo acontecesse com a doce Lily Evans. Ele faria o que fosse preciso para tirá-la de lá em segurança. James tinha o rosto erguido bravamente na direção dos Comensais, um olhar desafiador no rosto, como se não fossem apenas cinco adolescentes desarmados. Sirius, no entanto, tinha o olhar mais peculiar. Mais uma vez, parecia entediado, como se fosse atacado todos os dias e estivesse cansado de tal rotina.

- Não seja tolo, Mulciber. – Malfoy bradou. – Nós não podemos correr o risco de chamá-lo aqui e essa história ser toda mentira. Precisamos confirmar tudo primeiro. A não ser que você queira correr o risco...?

- N-não. – O Comensal – Mulciber – balançou a cabeça furiosamente, dando dois passos para trás. Malfoy tirou a máscara, o rosto distorcido por um sorriso no mínimo macabro.

- Bem, o que temos aqui? Dois traidores de sangue, uma sangue-ruim e dois desconhecidos. Quem são vocês dois?

- Alex Millert e Helen Gregory. – Harry grunhiu, os lábios praticamente cerrados.

- Entendo. – Malfoy sorriu. – Você tem certeza?

Hesitação.

- Sim. Eu acho que sou inteligente o suficiente para saber meu próprio nome, sabe. – Ele ironizou, arrancando uma risada de Sirius.

- Não provoca. – Hermione sussurrou suavemente no seu ouvido, mas Harry balançou a cabeça. Ele não conseguia pensar direito no momento, tudo o que ocupava seus pensamentos era como retirar todos dali em segurança.

- Será que é mesmo? – A mulher questionou. – Sabe, Millert, nós ouvimos algumas histórias interessantes.

- É mesmo? E quais seriam elas?

- Que você e sua amiguinha seriam do futuro, veja você, que teoria mais bizarra, não é?

Harry sentiu imediatamente seu estômago se contorcendo. Como é que eles sabiam? Como era possível saber? Como é...? Não, isso era impossível!

- Bizarra, de fato. – Ele assentiu, evitando a todo custo encontrar os olhares de Sirius, Lily e James que agora estavam nele. Tentou disfarçar o nervosismo da voz, limpando a garganta.

- Talvez, Millert, com certo – digamos – _incentivo_, você ficará mais disposto a falar a verdade?

- Que verdade? Olha o que você está falando, como é possível eu ser do futuro? Isso é loucura. – Nesse ponto, Harry soltou uma risada de profundo deboche.

- Nossa fonte em Hogwarts parece acreditar no contrário. – Malfoy falou, a diversão nunca largando sua voz. – Você pode imaginar o quão valioso seria para o Lorde das Trevas informações privilegiadas como as suas?

Harry abriu e fechou a boca, sem saber o que dizer. Como alguém pode ter ouvido alguma coisa em Hogwarts? Será possível que havia alguém na Sala Precisa com eles?

Eles estavam ferrados. Completamente _ferrados._

- Isso é... Isso é loucura. – Hermione protestou, realmente parecendo indignada.

- Mulciber, nos traga a sangue-ruim.

No mesmo momento, Sirius e James deram passos para o lado, se colocando na frente da ruiva e tampando-a da visão dos outros. Os Comensais riram.

- Um Black e um Potter defendendo uma sangue-ruim? Que adorável. – Malfoy zombou.

O Comensal mais baixo se remexia desconfortável, encostado na parede, a mão com a varinha tremendo levemente enquanto ele encarava os cinco.

- Como vocês pretendem defendê-la sem varinha? – A mulher zombou.

- Bom, Cissy, algumas pessoas possuem cérebro além da varinha, sabe? Por incrível que possa parecer para você. – Sirius zombou, a voz sempre calma. Ele e James estavam lado a lado, o rosto erguido, parecendo parceiros de luta. Foi só aí que Harry percebeu que a mulher era Narcisa. Ela riu mais uma vez, retirando a máscara.

- Me reconhecendo, priminho?

- Depois de tantos agradáveis jantares na casa da minha querida mamãe na sua presença, Cissy, é natural reconhecer uma voz assim tão doce. – Ele ironizou, o canto dos lábios se levantando.

- Ah, Sirius, uma pena que você foi desonrado. Os jantares eram _tão_ mais agradáveis na sua companhia. Bella sente sua falta.

Sirius revirou os olhos.

- Quem sabe um dia eu passo para visitar minha querida família outra vez?

- Narcisa, chega de brincar com a comida. – Malfoy cortou, quando a mulher abriu a boca para retrucar mais algum comentário sarcástico. – Temos um assunto a tratar aqui. Black, Potter, mais uma vez. Meu mestre é generoso. Vocês têm sangue puro, nunca é tarde para...

- Vai se foder, Malfoy. – James cortou em tom monótono antes que o outro terminasse a frase. – Quantas vezes nós precisamos dizer não?

- Merlin, você parece aquelas menininhas de Hogwarts que não conseguem aceitar que nós não queremos nada sério com elas. – Sirius concordou com o melhor amigo.

Hermione grunhiu, revirando os olhos com impaciência diante da imaturidade e provocações dos dois garotos. Lily, atrás dos dois, colocou uma mão no ombro de cada um, tentando em vão contê-los.

- Mulciber, pegue a sangue ruim. – Malfoy repetiu, inabalado. O homem em questão deu alguns passos para frente, erguendo a varinha.

- Cissy, como vai a Andy? – Sirius disparou, seu tom atingindo o primeiro tom de leve ansiedade, quase que imperceptível. – Ouvi dizer que sua sobrinha, Ninfadora Tonks, está com quatro anos já. Você não é uma titia orgulhosa?

Harry percebeu imediatamente o que Sirius estava fazendo, tentando desviar a atenção de Lily para ele mesmo. Pareceu ter tocado em um ponto delicado já que qualquer sorriso desapareceu do rosto de Narcisa. Sirius riu sarcasticamente, realizado.

- Como você _ousa_? – Ela quase gritou. – Aquela, aquela _mestiça_ não é minha sobrinha! Minha única irmã é a Bella!

- Bom, que engraçado. Tem sangue Black correndo nela, sabia? O mesmo sangue que corre em voc...

- _Cala boca!_ – Ela agora, de fato, gritou. Então, um sorriso cruel tomou seus lábios. Virou-se para Malfoy. – Lucius, tenho uma ideia melhor. Por que você não pede para Mulciber pegar o Sirius? Um Black traidor do sangue merece, não é mesmo? Depois, quando tudo estiver terminado, os outros podem brincar com a sangue-ruim Evans.

- Você não ouse tocar na Lily, sua va...

Com um aceno de varinha de Narcisa, James voou para o outro canto da parede. Depois, foi a vez de Mulciber acenar, e Sirius foi imediatamente puxado para a frente, caindo com um sonoro baque aos pés de Lucius, que não percebera que estavam fazendo exatamente o que Sirius queria.

- Sirius! – Lily gritou, correndo na direção dele. No entanto, no mesmo instante, uma força invisível empurrou os quatro um contra o outro em direção à parede atrás deles e não conseguiram mais se mover. Harry praguejou, se sentindo completamente inútil sem sua varinha, um apertado nó no peito ao ver Sirius aos pés do inimigo.

Mas ele ainda sorria.

- Valente. – Ele ironizou. – Ganhar de mim num duelo quando estou desarmado é fácil. Você bem sabe que não teria chances em situações normais. Pensei que os Malfoy fossem todos focados em honra e orgulho, Lucius. Não é uma vergonha você ter que apelar para tamanha covardia?

- Quem é você para falar de covardia, Black? Logo você que sempre precisa dos seus três amiguinhos do lado para colocar medo em alguém, então não venha me dar lição de moral.

- Eu nem mesmo ousaria. Você sabe, seu caso já é perdido.

Malfoy não o deu bola. Seus olhos se voltaram para Harry, que tentava inutilmente se livrar da força que o comprimia na parede, em vão.

- Bom, Millert, vamos tentar de novo, que tal? Qual é seu nome?

- Alex Millert. – Ele repetiu, dessa vez com menos convicção.

- Seu nome verdadeiro. – Malfoy insistiu.

- _Alex Millert._ - Harry sibilou, falando pausadamente cada sílaba como se falasse com um deficiente mental.

- Entendo. Bem, Black, seu amigo não está colaborando. E como eu e Narcisa estamos sentindo muita falta da sua companhia, que tal fazermos você se sentir em casa?

- Vá em frente. – Sirius instigou, tentando se levantar e ficar numa posição mais honrosa, mas sendo derrubado por um feitiço de Mulciber a cada tentativa.

James se debatia furiosamente, grunhindo e sibilando a cada cinco segundos. Lily tentava contê-lo, segurando-o com o braço – como se o feitiço já não fizesse o mesmo. Hermione encarou Harry por alguns segundos, sem falar nada. Naquele momento, ele entendeu. Não havia o que ser feito. Ninguém sabia onde eles estavam, nenhum deles tinha varinhas... Ele não tinha uma profecia em mãos para poder ameaçar Malfoy dessa vez...

- Como nós somos muito piedosos, Sirius, vamos até mesmo te deixar a honra de escolher. – Malfoy adquiriu um tom solene, como se falasse com um grande amigo. – Quem você prefere que _converse amigavelmente _com você? Eu ou Narcisa?

- Dura decisão. – Sirius colocou a mão no queixo, pensativo, ainda ironizando cada palavra.

- Eu tenho mais uma ideia melhor. – Narcisa pontuou, sua feição agora extremamente serena. – Sirius está tão disposto a falar da minha irmã hoje, porque nós não falamos do irmão _dele? _

Pela primeira vez desde que chegaram ali, a calma desapareceu completamente do rosto de Sirius. Ele parecia nervoso e agitado, além de – Harry percebeu – extremamente vulnerável. Harry nunca havia visto seu padrinho daquela maneira, e isso despertou alguma coisa dentro dele.

- Escute, isso tudo é loucura. Nós não temos nada que vocês querem. Nos deixem ir embora, nós só somos estudantes... – Ele tentou, numa busca desesperada pelas palavras certas.

- Você realmente acha que seria tão fácil assim, Millert? – Malfoy questionou. Então, se voltando o bruxo mais novo. – Regulus, você sabe o que fazer.

Chocado, Harry observou o Comensal que parecia uma criança – e que de fato _era_ apenas uma criança, afinal – retirar a máscara hesitantemente, os dedos traçando o objeto de maneira incerta. Ele parecia extremamente com Sirius, o cabelo negro caindo no rosto na mesma maneira displicente, as feições bem próximas e os olhos apenas um tom mais escuro. Era a primeira vez que Harry o via e ele se assustou com a semelhança.

- Regulus. – A voz de Sirius era tão baixa que quase que eles não a ouviram. Ela era um pouco carinhosa, quase que suplicante. Só que Sirius não suplicava. Nunca.

Regulus não olhou para ele. Seus olhos buscaram o de Malfoy e ele assentiu. Sem abaixar o rosto até seu irmão mais velho, ergueu a varinha. Hesitou.

- _Regulus_. - Malfoy insistiu, agora impaciente.

- Isso é mesmo preciso? – O menino falou, sua voz soando ainda mais infantil do que sua aparência. Afastou o cabelo dos olhos, olhando com expectativa para o bruxo mais velho.

- Faça isso agora, Regulus, ou nós vamos informar ao Lorde que você ainda não decidiu aonde reside sua fidelidade.

- T-tudo bem. – Ele concordou, a voz quebrando. Ele suspirou algumas vezes, em nenhuma delas olhando diretamente para o irmão.

- Regulus... – Sirius tentou de novo, erguendo a cabeça. Tarde demais.

- _Crucio!_

Mais tarde, quando relembrasse esses momentos, só o que ficaria na cabeça de Harry seriam os olhos de Sirius. Ele não gritou, não suplicou... Nenhum som saiu de sua boca. Mordeu os lábios firmemente, seu corpo todo se retorcendo como se ele estivesse sendo eletrocutado. Mais tarde, Harry não se lembraria dos gritos furiosos de James, divididos entre xingar Malfoy, pedir para que soltassem Sirius ou se oferecer em seu lugar, ou do choro baixo de Lily, ou do desespero de Hermione. Não se lembraria do pânico que ele mesmo sentiu, ou do medo, da culpa... Tudo o que ficaria em sua mente seriam os olhos cinza-azulados de Sirius Black, completamente assombrados, ao ser torturado pelas mãos do próprio irmão caçula. Por um momento, ele pareceu incrivelmente com o Sirius de Harry – o pós-Azkaban, que perdera tudo o que amara e pagara por um crime que não cometera.

- _Para! Para_! – Harry gritou, do topo de seus pulmões, evitando a todo custo olhar para seu padrinho. Regulos abaixou a varinha, os olhos voltados para o chão, a mão ainda tremendo. Ele as enfiou no bolso, tentando disfarçar.

- A _verdade_, Millert.

- Não tem verdade nenhuma! Eu estou falando a realidade! O que mais você quer que eu fale? – Ele gritou, em desespero, a raiva queimando em seu estômago. Como eles ousavam tocar Sirius, machucá-lo? E pior ainda, colocar o irmão mais novo dele para fazer isso?

- _Regulus_. - Malfoy repetiu.

- _Crucio!_

Dessa vez, o esforço para não gritar foi maior. Sirius mordia o lábio inferior com tanta força que de fato sangrava. Do dedo do pé ao da mão, todos os membros de seu corpo se retorciam em ângulos estranhos, em todas as direções. Lily e Hermione gritavam em seu lugar, a voz da ruiva contendo tanta dor que machucava.

- Até quando será que ele aguenta sem gritar? – Malfoy questionou em tom baixo, genuinamente curioso. Narcisa riu, dando de ombros. – Ou até surtar?

Nesse momento, a força que segurava James não era mais suficiente. Com um barulho de clique, ele se soltou com um supetão, um clarão emanando quando ele saiu correndo em direção ao melhor amigo.

- _James!_ – Lily protestou, tentando ela mesma se soltar. Em vão.

James a ignorou, continuando correndo. No entanto, Mulciber foi mais rápido – antes que ele pudesse chegar perto, um feitiço foi lançado:

- _Sectumsempra!_

Como se fosse atingida por uma espada, a perna de James foi cortada, suas mãos pálidas correndo em direção ao corte quando ele caiu no chão, sem forças para continuar andando. Ele tentou estancar o sangramento com a mão – felizmente, o corte não fora tão profundo e o sangue não era muito.

- _Harry! –_ Hermione sibilou baixinho, urgente. Ele a encarou, o próprio pânico refletido nos olhos dela. – O que vamos _fazer_?

Ele não respondeu. Malfoy, Narcisa e Mulciber riam abertamente. Regulus encerrou o feitiço no irmão, completamente pálido e encarando os próprios pés. Sirius respirava com dificuldade, seu rosto tentando se voltar na direção do melhor amigo, que lutava para ficar de pé e ir a sua direção.

- J-James. – Ele falou fracamente, cada palavra saindo com muito esforço. - _Não_. _P-por fa-vor._

Mas James não ouvia. O olhar em seu rosto era do mais puro ódio enquanto ele encarava Malfoy, determinado.

- Largue-o. – Bradou, com tanta raiva que quase não conseguia falar coerentemente.

- Se não? – O outro replicou, divertido.

- Eu vou te matar. Eu juro que te mato.

Malfoy riu.

- Regulus. – Ordenou mais uma vez. Mas o menino não levantou a varinha.

- M-Malfoy, já não é suficiente? – Ele questionou, assustando-se com sua própria audácia.

- O que foi, Black? Não quer machucar seu querido irmãozinho?

- Ele n-não... É... Meu ir-irmão. – Sirius sussurrou, a boca mal abrindo completamente. Mesmo com toda a dor, ele não perdeu todo seu orgulho, erguendo a cabeça e abrindo um fraco sorriso que saiu parecendo mais uma careta. Então, com as forças no braço extinguidas, parou de tentar segurar o peso do próprio corpo pelo cotovelo, despencando ao chão, a cabeça batendo com um forte baque e cada centímetro de seu corpo tremendo.

- Sirius. – Regulus murmurou, encontrando os olhos do irmão pela primeira vez. Sua voz era extremamente profunda, comunicando muito mais que a própria palavra.

- Vai dizer que não tem irmão agora, Sirius? – Narcisa zombou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e encostando as costas casualmente contra parede, se divertindo com a situação.

O Maroto respirou profundamente antes de responder, os olhos fechados, tentando recuperar a força para falar. O sangue dos lábios já enchia sua boca, e ele cuspia para o lado, tentando desobstruí-la. Bem lentamente, ele virou a cabeça alguns centímetros na direção de James – que nesse momento parecia no mais profundo pânico, como se sentisse exatamente a dor do melhor amigo – e abriu os olhos desfocados.

- T-Tenho. – O sorriso de Sirius agora era mais sincero. – Te-tenho... _Três_ ir... I-Irmãos.

E todos sabiam a quem ele se referia. Claro.

- Regulus, feitiço _agora._ – Malfoy mandou. No entanto, Regulus não se mexeu, incerto, parecendo praticamente à beira das lágrimas. O mais velho bufou. – Não peça para uma criança fazer o trabalho de um homem! Regulus, vá ajudar os outros lá fora, não precisamos de você aqui choramingando.

Ele fez como lhe foi dito sem pestanejar, visivelmente aliviado de sair dali, batendo a porta com força atrás de si.

- Sirius. – Lily murmurou miseravelmente ao lado de Harry. Seus olhos estavam cheio de lágrimas, e sua mão estava esticada em direção a ele, como se ela acreditasse que quanto mais perto ela estivesse, menos dor ele sentiria.

- Millert, você tem algo a dizer? – Malfoy pressionou.

- Eu... – Ele tinha? Harry não estava aguentando ver seu padrinho ser torturado. Sirius não era como seus pais porque era _real_, o sentimento de Harry em relação a ele sendo então completamente diferente e intenso. Ele o conhecia, o amava por quem ele era. Aquele era o homem que seria capaz de morrer pelos amigos, o homem que sofreria treze anos por um crime que não cometera, que viveria à base de ratos para ajudar Harry e que depois seria aprisionado no lugar que mais odiava – sua própria casa. O homem que morreria depois de ter tentado proteger Harry, que era constantemente acusado de ser arrogante mas que daria a vida por qualquer um que amava sem pensar duas vezes em si mesmo.

O problema eram as consequências em longo prazo. Por mais que o coração de Harry – comprimido e batendo dolorosamente em seu peito – gritasse para ele falar alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa_ para acabar com aquele tormento, seu cérebro o lembrava que tudo poderia ficar pior se a verdade viesse à tona. Se eles descobrissem tudo, não só Sirius seria torturado, como seus pais também e eventualmente os três seriam provavelmente mortos, destruindo todo o futuro. Ele não podia correr esse risco... Podia?

- Então? – Malfoy insistiu. Harry hesitou, não conseguindo falar nem a verdade nem insistir na mentira.

- _Não._ – Foi Sirius quem disse, se contorcendo no chão para conseguir falar, a voz praticamente um sussurro que só era ouvido devido ao silêncio na casa. Ele parecia prestes a vomitar ou a desmaiar, no entanto fazia um visível esforço para continuar consciente. – O q-que... Quer que se-ja. N-não. E-eu... Aguen... Aguen-to...

- Cala boca, Black. _Crucio!_

Dessa vez, ele gritou. Gritou a plenos pulmões. O sempre orgulhoso e de bem com a vida Sirius Black estava aos pés de Malfoy, gritando em desespero, em dor. Lily chorava baixinho, James gritava. Harry sentia vontade de vomitar, seu cérebro parecendo prestes a surtar.

O cérebro de _Sirius_ estava prestes a surtar, de fato. Até quando alguém consegue suportar o Cruciatus até perder a sanidade?

- Só depende de você, Millert. – Malfoy comentou friamente, a varinha ainda em Sirius.

- NÃO! – Os gritos de Harry se juntaram aos de James. – PARA! É A MIM QUE VOCÊ QUER! ME PEGUE, TORTURE A MIM, DEIXE-O EM PAZ!

- VOCÊ VAI MATÁ-LO, SEU FILHO DA... – James tentava protestar, rastejando para mais perto. – DEIXE ELE! PEGUE A MIM! VOCÊ ESTÁ O MACHUCANDO!

Mas eles não foram ouvidos. Harry observava, em profundo desespero, seu padrinho gritar, podendo imaginar muito bem a dor que ele sentia por já ter vivenciado-a – mesmo que nunca naquela intensidade. Ele sabia que não havia nada pior que aquela dor, a sensação de agulhas por todo o corpo, a dor intensa que começava nos órgãos internos, a vontade de morrer se isso fosse dar fim àquilo... Mas mesmo assim, Sirius não suplicava, nem a Lucius para parar e nem a Harry para falar a verdade. Pelo contrário, pedia para o menino não abrir o jogo, mesmo com toda tortura, mesmo sem conhecê-lo, sem saber quem ele era... Simplesmente porque era a coisa certa a se fazer. Naquele instante, uma onda de admiração e orgulho tomou Harry, sendo substituída por um arrepio frio que subiu lentamente sua espinha quando Sirius gritou um pouco mais alto.

Doía. Doía mais que tudo em sua vida ver seu padrinho sofrendo, com tamanha dor, gritando sem nem um pingo de seu orgulho característico, ainda mais sabendo que aquilo tudo era por causa _dele_. Pela primeira vez desde que chegara, Harry desejou que nunca tivesse vindo ao passado. Mesmo que isso significasse nunca conhecer seus pais, mas pelo menos Sirius estaria a salvo, não teria passado pelo trauma de ser torturado pelo próprio irmão, seus pais estariam a salvos... Harry não deveria estar ali, mudando o rumo da história, provocando sofrimento... Sua vontade era de sumir para sempre, voltar para o futuro e deixar o passado onde ele pertencia – lá atrás.

Tudo o que Harry queria era que aquilo acabasse, que aquele sofrimento tivesse um fim logo. Só o que importava naquele momento era Sirius. Ele não aguentaria mais aquilo. Daria tudo para a dor de Sirius parar... Tudo... Tudo mesmo.

- EU SOU DO FUTURO! – Ele gritou. Danem-se as consequências, dane-se o futuro... _Sirius_... Só Sirius importava.

- _ALEX_! – Hermione protestou, ainda tentando manter a fachada. Sua mão se fechou em torno do braço do garoto com tanta força que suas unhas cortaram sua pele. – _NÃO_!

Porém era inútil. Assim que as palavras saíram da boca de Harry, Lucius encerrara o feitiço. O corpo de Sirius caiu com um TUMP no chão, e ele respirava com dificuldade. Ele murmurava alguma coisa, mas ninguém conseguia ouvir e ele não parecia ter forças para falar mais alto. James ainda tentava rastejar até ele, murmurando todo tipo de palavrão possível intercalados com pedidos para que Sirius tentasse aguentar, que tivesse forças.

- JAMES, _NÃO!_ – Lily protestava, sua voz extremamente aguda. – ELE SÓ VAI TE MACHUCAR TAMBÉM! NÃO ADIANTA NADA!

James a encarou, e por um momento havia tanta raiva em seus olhos que Lily se encolheu na parede.

- _Foda-se_. – Ele retrucou, um brilho assustador nos olhos. Sua voz era profundamente fria e baixa. – Eu não vou deixá-lo sozinho. _Nunca_.

- James... Eu também não quero... – Lily tentou falar, aparentemente sem conseguir encontrar as palavras certas para se expressar, a voz quebrando. – Mas não há nada que possamos fazer.

- Bem, bem, Millert. Vamos lá então. – Malfoy interrompeu, revirando os olhos para o casal. – Você é mesmo do futuro, então?

- Eu vou falar se você deixar os outros irem. – Harry tentou manter um tom firme e confiante, mesmo que seu estômago estivesse se revirando sempre que seu olhar involuntariamente encontrava Sirius, encolhido e solitário no meio da sala de estar, grunhindo de dor.

- E perder meus reféns? Eu tenho cara de idiota, Millert?

- Sinceramente? - Harry questionou, sarcástico.

- Eu não vou soltar ninguém. Ou me conte a verdade ou assista seu amigo gritar mais um pouco. Acho que podemos experimentar alguns feitiços diferentes, o que você acha?

- Se você não soltar eu não conto nada. – Harry retrucou teimosamente, cruzando os braços de maneira firme sobre o peito.

- Ah, não? – Malfoy riu. – Você não está em posição de barganhar nada, garoto. Veja só. Vamos de Cruciatus uma última vez? _Cr._..

- _NÃO!_ – Harry protestou. Inspirou. Expirou. – Para. Eu falo.

- Seu nome.

- Eu sou... – Ele hesitou, Hermione colocando ainda mais força em seu braço. Malfoy ergueu a varinha na direção de Sirius mais uma vez e o garoto em questão estremeceu, abraçando o próprio corpo em espera da futura dor, resignado. James praguejou, se virando na direção de Harry. Sua mão continuava apertando a própria perna, completamente coberta de sangue.

- Escute, _foda-se_. Eu não me importo se você é o próprio _Ministro da Magia_ de merda no seu tempo, é meu _melhor amigo _que está sendo torturado aqui. Acaba logo com tudo. Livra o Sirius disso, ele não tem nada a ver com essa história. – A raiva diminuiu levemente. James encontrou os olhos de Harry, e pela primeira vez não havia o mínimo traço de orgulho ou arrogância. Ele de fato suplicou. – _Por favor._

Harry não ficou chateado com o tom que James usava. Pelo contrário, assentiu e entendeu. Era hora de acabar com tudo.

- Anda logo, garoto! – Mulciber protestou, impaciente.

- Vamos falar uma última vez. – A voz de Narcisa era quase que carinhosa.

- E saiba que eu aprendi diretamente com o Lorde das Trevas a detectar mentiras. Você ouse mentir que minimamente para mim e seu querido amigo é quem paga, mais uma vez. – Malfoy piscou ironicamente.

- E da próxima vez não é só Cruciatus. Quem sabe uma Maldição da Morte? - Mulciber ameaçou, sorrindo.

- _Alex_... – James suplicou, sem tirar os olhos do melhor amigo.

- Por favor. – Lily esticou o braço até tocar o ombro de Harry, seus olhos dóceis e compreensivos. – Por favor, acaba com isso. Ele não vai resistir mais muito tempo.

Nem mesmo Hermione protestou, vendo que não havia outra alternativa. Ela suspirou, derrotada. Se eles não fizessem nada agora, seria tarde demais. Podiam tentar mentir, contudo não arriscariam isso quando era a vida de Sirius que estava em jogo.

Harry estremeceu com o pensamento. Ele sabia que não aguentaria ver Sirius morrer na sua frente e por sua causa _de novo_, ainda mais tão antecipadamente assim. Sua decisão já estava tomada, ele sabia. Não existia a possibilidade de simplesmente deixar Sirius morrer sem fazer nada, mesmo que a outra opção fosse apenas adiar a morte de todos e provavelmente pusesse tudo a perder. Precisava de tempo. E principalmente, precisava de Sirius vivo e saudável, mais do que tudo em toda sua vida.

- Última vez, de que ano você vem? Qual é sua relação com o meu primo aqui? – Narcisa questionou, no mesmo tom doce. – Por que você parece tão ligado a ele? E qual é o seu nome?

Harry respirou profundamente mais uma vez. Hermione se enrijeceu e Lily voltou seu olhar de súplica para ele. James tentou se levantar mais uma vez antes de ser derrubado de novo por Mulciber, o feitiço atingindo diretamente sua perna ferida, acompanhado de uma risada de satisfação do Comensal. James nem mesmo grunhiu, seus olhos fixos e determinados no melhor amigo. Harry observou com carinho ele tentar andar mais uma vez, ignorando a própria dor para tentar a qualquer custo chegar perto do amigo e ajudá-lo de alguma maneira, mesmo que só o confortando. Sirius, no entanto, conseguiu murmurar um "não" para Harry por debaixo da respiração, porém sua voz era tão fraca, seu lábio inferior ensanguentado tremia tanto, todo o seu corpo parecendo frágil e prestes a quebrar a qualquer momento, que seu pedido apenas reafirmou o que o menino deveria fazer.

Silêncio. Então...

- Eu vim de quase vinte anos do futuro. Sirius Black é meu padrinho. – Suspiro. – Meu nome é Harry. Harry Potter.


End file.
